Star Wars The Last Jedi Screenplay (Draperized Version)
by MrVideo
Summary: In this variation of the Last Jedi I continue (with inspiration from Star Wars Theory) my Force Awakens trilogy. Snoke has a backstory, Luke has lightsaber duels, Kylo speaks to the holocron of Plagieus, Anakin trains under Luke, Snoke doesn't die, Holdo is completely replaced by Ackbar. The Knights of Ren make an appearance and Rose isn't as important (#deletedCantoBight). Enjoy!


STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI

WRITTEN BY: RIAN JOHNSON

REWRITTEN AND REEDITED BY: TOBIAS R. DRAPER

EXT. SPACE

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the Main Title, followed by a rollup, which crawls into infinity.

STAR WARS

EPISODE VIII

THE LAST JEDI

LUKE SKYWALKER has been found. With the sacrifice of Han Solo at the hands of his twisted niece, Kylo Ren, came the victory of the Resistance against the First Order's Starkiller Base.

As the final map leading to Luke Skywalker was revealed, General Leia Organa orders her son, Anakin Solo, to train with her brother, positive that a new hope will be brought to the fight against the First Order.

Six months have passed since the Battle of Starkiller Base. The powerful Supreme Leader Snoke cloaks the galaxy in his reign of terror against the peaceful Republic. As he deploys his merciless army across the galaxy, in the shadows is where he truly works, completing Kylo Ren's training in the Dark Side of the Force. Forces lead to question Kylo, the heir to Darth Vader's throne, is really Snoke's only apprentice.

Only General Leia Organa's determined faith in the light of hope can spark the fire in the Resistance that will bring the First Order down.

In attempts to rescue many supporters of the Resistance from First Order jurisdiction, Poe Dameron leads a full assault against a First Order Prison desperate to end things once and for all.

The ancient religion of the Jedi and the Sith have come to an end, however the light and dark unify to bring those brave enough to command it; true power. Now fully turned to the dark side and to the Supreme Leader's orders, Kylo Ren, fulfills her destiny in finishing what Lord Vader started, but first, one last test calls the Dark Acolyte to where it all began...

EXT. PLANET D'QAR - WOODED HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Poe runs up to the crest of a wooded hill. Slows.

Crawls the last few feet. Nodin and Cobel just behind

him. Looks over the hillside.

Many dozens of Stormtroopers walk on a wooded path beside the hillside.

A path runs through a glen, about fifty feet below.

Poe's eyes dart, absorbing the terrain, looking for

advantage. He points.

POE

Nodin, there. Cobel, there.

The two go where they're told.

POE

I'll fire first. Then, Nodin, take the ones on the right. Cobel, left line.

They stagger under the weight of the orders. Poe

notices but continues.

POE

After that, Cobel, load for Nodin.

If something happens to me, put down

your weapons and run as fast as you

can, that way, downhill. Hide in

the brush by the river, then make

your way home, get the others and contact Leia.

The two hesitate. Poe looks at them firmly.

POE

... Steady.

NODIN COBEL

Yes, Commander.

Poe disappears into the underbrush.

DOWN THE PATH

The dozen Stormtroopers approach. Leading Connix and other Admirals of the Resistance on the rope.

AHEAD OF THEM

Poe waits in the thick undergrowth.

EXT. SPACE – PLANET MUSTAFAR – DAY

Kylo Ren's Spaceship ZOOMS out of lightspeed, reaching the red planet.

INT. SPACE – KYLO'S SPACESHIP COCKPIT – DAY

We see Kylo, with her mask off, piloting the ship toward the planets atmosphere.

EXT. SPACE – MUSTAFAR ATMOSPHERE – DAY

Kylo's massive spaceship burns fuel and roars engines as it speeds closer to planet.

EXT. PLANET MUSTAFAR – DAY

Kylo's ship flies in the skies as we see a massive amount of lava and volcanoes. Eventually making way to a mountain of lava, and on top, VADER'S CASTLE.

EXT. MUSTAFAR - LANDING PLATFORM - DAY

Kylo flies over the volcanoes of Mustafar, lands her Starfighter on a complex of platforms. Her cockpit opens as she eyes the colossal metal doors at the front of the castle. She walks to it, reaching out with the Force to open it - nothing. Kylo spots a small altar with ancient Aurebesh carved into the stone exterior of it.

She looks to the doors, seeing Aurebesh engraved on the top ends of the twin doors. She tears her knife from her waist belt and places the blade gently on her hand. A moment passes before she rips the flesh of her palm with the knife, allowing blood to drip into the altar to sense her Skywalker heritage.

The doors OPEN freely, she steps to the opened castle and covers her chin and lips with her scarf. Kylo whispers:

KYLO

I feel cold...

We hear the whispers of old voices from old generations as she sports an unignited lightsaber and enters the castle with only flames to guide her.

OBI-WAN (V.O.)

Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin...

WINDU (V.O.)

You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring

balance to the Force...

PALPATINE (V.O.)

And you will be able to save your wife... From certain death.

QUI-GON (V.O.)

Only what you take with you...

INT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS CASTLE HALLS – MIDDAY

We hear Padme's Ruminations as Kylo enters the castle. She walks past the flames that FLOAT alongside the stone walls, engraved on all parts of the wall are the many messages in Aurebesh guiding her along her way.

She reaches a staircase, seeing nothing within the walls to light her path. She ignites her crossguard lightsaber, then walks down the dark stairwell.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR - WOODED HILLSIDE - NIGHT

On the hillside, Nodin and Cobel grip their blasters and

exchange a frightened, troubled look.

The STORMTROOPERS enter the glen.

POE waits and waits. Then, picking his moment, he

FIRES, killing the Stormtrooper Lieutenant with a shot to the

chest.

NODIN AND COBEL INSTANTLY FIRE, dropping the last

Stormtrooper in the line and the one holding Connix's rope.

THE STORMTROOPERS STOP in confusion...

CONNIX kneels, out of the line of fire.

The STORMTROOPER SERGEANT takes command...

STORMTROOPER SERGEANT

FORM BY TWOS! BACK-TO-BACK LINES...

POE KILLS the Sergeant with a shot to the throat...

Cobel finishes reloading, swaps blasters with Nodin who

FIRES, DROPPING ANOTHER STORMTROOPER.

STORMTROOPER CORPORAL

READY...

Poe FIRES, killing the Corporal, the last man of

rank...

Poe ducks to the side as a VOLLEY OF STORMTROOPER BLASTER

FIRE tears into the spot marked by Poe's rifle smoke...

FROM THIS MOMENT ON, POE NEVER STOPS MOVING. He

strides rather than runs, staying just inside the brush,

offering only glimpses of himself. He changes his pace

and direction repeatedly, ducking and weaving, firing and

loading while moving. He never gives the Stormtroopers a

stationary target, especially one marked by billowing

smoke from his flintlock. It's an old tactic and it

works.

The Stormtroopers TRACK HIM WITH THEIR INFRARED GOGGLES, about to fire... Poe suddenly STOPS DEAD, REVERSES DIRECTION,

several STORMTROOPERS FIRE AND MISS.

Six Stormtroopers left. Some primed, some reloading. A

STORMTROOPER draws a bead on Poe who drops to the ground and

FIRES, killing him.

Another STORMTROOPER aims at Poe. CONNIX BULLS INTO HIM,

causing his shot to go awry...

As the Stormtrooper turns on Connix, Poe kills him with

another shot...

Cobel, WEEPING as he loads, hands a primed BLASTER to

Nodin who FIRES...

The Stormtroopers turn their attention to THE SPOT MARKED BY

NODIN'S SMOKE...

INT. VADERS CASTLE, UNDERGROUND HALLWAY – MIDDAY

Kylo walks through the hallways of black darkness, with her lightsaber as her only guide. Or so she thinks.

She begins to breathe heavily and hear voices of a WOMAN; PADME AMIDALA, HER GRANDMOTHER.

PADME (O.S.)

Maela Skywalker...

Kylo turns, holding her lightsaber to find no oppressor; she is alone.

PADME (O.S.)

Maela...

KYLO

Who are you? Speak.

Maela turns again, frightened but prideful.

PADME (O.S.)

I know... I know there's... Still...

Kylo waves her lightsaber ferociously, expecting to hit something. Until:

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)

Control your feelings. Let go of your anger.

Kylo calms herself, hearing this voice. It sounded heroic to her, as if hearing a voice that would inspire her to any battlefield.

KYLO

Who are you? Speak to me. I come here for answers.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (O.S.)

Feel, Don't think.

Kylo listens to this advice and deactivates her lightsaber, letting the darkness of the cave SWALLOW her. After a moment, flames appear alongside the walls, giving Kylo way to see the path she is crossing. She puts away her lightsaber as lava floods down a lava fall beside where she stands. She waves her hand and a ball of fire from the wall begins to float above her palm.

As she enters further darkness, we hear the mechanical breathing of DARTH VADER.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR - WOODED HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Poe SEES THE STORMTROOPERS AIMING TOWARD THE OTHERS. He

instantly STRIDES OUT INTO THE OPEN, drawing the Stormtroopers'

attention from his friends...

Poe FIRES BOTH HIS PISTOLS, killing two Stormtroopers...

One Stormtrooper finishes reloading... Poe rushes him,

shoves aside the barrel and SLAMS him in the face with the

butt of the BLASTER...

This is a VICIOUS, SAVAGE POE, killing with the same

stunning brutality seen in MONSTERS...

Poe drops his own expended rifle and CATCHES THE

STORMTROOPER'S LOADED BLASTER before it hits the ground shoves

that BLASTER into another Stormtrooper's belly and FIRES...

Two Stormtroopers left, neither finished loading...

POE CHARGES, drawing his UNCHARGED BLASTER, ignores a GLANCING

BLASTER WOUND to the neck, The final Stormtrooper, an athletic but cherubic-face young man, tries to duck into the woods but Poe leaps in front of him, blocking his path.

Poe's sons, all with spent weapons, watch as the

Stormtrooper grabs a dropped BATON and squares off with Poe

who is armed only with the EMPTY BLASTER.

The Stormtrooper SLASHES... Poe dodges the blow, ducks under

another SLASH and in an unusual but practiced motion,

STRIKES UPWARD WITH THE BUTT OF THE BLASTER, nearly severing the

Stormtrooper's arm...

Then, without pausing to offer quarter, Poe raises the

Butt of the blaster and butchers the Stormtrooper with a quick series of hacking blows...

Poe's allies are stunned at their friend's savagery...

Cobel looks away. Poe, battle-focused, checks the Stormtroopers

bodies, unaware of his allies' eyes on him. We fade to:

EXT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo holds the ball of flame with the Force as she lingers through further darkness. We hear bolts of FORCE LIGHTNING being sparked, the screams of children being slaughtered, and the voice of Anakin Skywalker once more.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (O.S.)

The Dark Side is not the way.

Kylos face says it all, she has had enough of the dramatics. She crushes the flame into smoke and produces a massive wave of fire, lighting the room and showing Darth Vader's personal pod... Where Vader spent his alone times.

She steps to it and the pod activates, opening itself and brightening the room with old flickering white lights. Kylo enters the pod and analyzes what she can see, honored. She looks at the chair to see a small familiar Japor Snippet with torn string in the dark lords seat.

EXT. AHCH-TO ISLAND – DAY

We witness the sea splashing on the green island. Panning up to the edge of a cliff covered by a waterfall.

Anakin Solo and Luke Skywalker are sitting in front of one another, meditating. Luke's old lightsaber floats in billions of pieces around them, the kyber crystal in the center.

Anakin grows impatient and begins to speak.

LUKE

Quiet.

Anakin grows silent, then prepares to whisper something.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Quiet or you'll die.

Anakin rolls his eyes and losses his meditating posture. Luke sighs and the lightsaber shards surround the kyber crystal and piece themselves back together. The Jedi Master holds the lightsaber in his palms and sighs.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Patience is the key, Anakin.

ANAKIN

We've been on this lesson for weeks now. Enough with the basics. I know all this.

LUKE

You're arrogant. And unwise. Just because you know something doesn't mean you excel at it.

ANAKIN

You need to be teaching me how to fight.

LUKE

No, you need to understand that there are alternatives to fighting other than using a lightsaber or a blaster.

ANAKIN

We don't have time.

LUKE

And you don't have patience.

Luke stands, walking away with the lightsaber.

ANAKIN

Where are you going?

LUKE

Enough for one day. You need to rest.

ANAKIN

I just said we don't have much time. Forget resting, help me defeat Kylo Ren.

LUKE

Easier said than done.

ANAKIN

Your daughter killed your best friend.

Luke stops at the top of the stairway, a nerve struck.

ANAKIN

How do you live with yourself knowing that she is still alive doing these horrible things?

Luke ignores Anakins words, continuing up the staircase.

INT. AHCH-TO – LUKE'S HUTT – MIDDAY

Luke sits down at his bed, looking at the golden dice attached to his necklace. A tear streams down his left eye as he lowers his head in sorrow.

KENOBI (O.S.)

Luke?

Luke turns to see a BLUE FORCE GHOST OF YOUNG OBI-WAN appear before him.

LUKE

Ben?

KENOBI'S GHOST

This place is strong with the Force...

The planet is Ancient.

LUKE

Built a thousand generations ago, to keep the Ancient Jedi Texts.

Luke tries to put up a smile.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Ben, why are you here?

KENOBI'S GHOST

I've come to see if your new student is improving his skills.

Luke sighs.

LUKE

He's headstrong, and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is very powerful.

KENOBI'S GHOST

No improvements then?

Luke removes his glove from his mechanical hand.

LUKE

He seeks the means to fight.

KENOBI'S GHOST

So did you, if you remember.

LUKE

I wish I could make you understand. The old ways of the Jedi must end.

KENOBI'S GHOST

First I've heard of it. It was the will of the Force to guide young Anakin Solo to this place. To you. He needs your help, Luke. Leia needs your help.

LUKE

Anakin is not ready.

KENOBI'S GHOST

Then go with him.

Luke turns to the ghost, as if the notion was psychotic.

KENOBI'S GHOST (O.S.)

Your fading... Your old age is catching up with you.

Luke's eyes grow grim.

LUKE

I failed my own daughter. I was weak. Unwise.

KENOBI'S GHOST

So was I.

Luke eyes the ghost more intently now; Did his ears deceive him? Did his old master admit to his faults?

KENOBI'S GHOST (O.S.)

Now this is your fight. You must do what you feel is right, of course. Remember, the Force will be with you, Always.

With these last few words of wisdom, the Force Ghost disappears.

INT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS CASTLE - VADERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo gently takes it from the seat and runs her fingers down the childish designs on the Snippet. She grunts and tightens her fingers around the Japor Snippet.

KYLO

Enough of your sorcery! Tell me what I want to know! Give me answers!

Kylo turns as the ground beneath him move under his feet To reveal a sunlit field of large grass, with many different species living among the beautiful environment of:

EXT. KYLO'S VISION – NABOO PLAINS (AOTC SCENE) – DAY

Kylo turns to see a Jedi Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and a beautifully elegant woman, Padme Amidala. Her grandparents. They are talking, but we, nor Kylo, can hear them.

KYLO

What is this? Hello? Can you hear me?

(realizing)

Grandfather?

Kylo rushes toward them and the ground rumbles again, this time throwing her in the dark – staring at massive glowing orb, dancing about in a enormous stadium filled with aliens from across the galaxy.

We are:

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT STADIUM (ROTS SCENE) - NIGHT

Two people from the back begin to illuminate into view. We are almost close enough to hear the old short man with a long nose, sitting with a young boy with long hair and a Jedi tunic: Sheev Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker.

Kylo is on another stadium pod beside them, she begins shouting in attempts to reach their attention. They didn't hear. She leans off the pod, slipping and falling!

She lands on a red carpet floor.

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT – PALPATINES OFFICE (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT

Kylo looks to see Anakin staring at her. She is dazed, confused. Suddenly, a lightsaber waved past her, a lightsaber color she had never seen before; PURPLE! She ignites her lightsaber, only to be too late. The purple haze had gone back through to her head, meeting the red of her lightsaber.

Kylo was unharmed, we see she is face to face with MACE WINDU. She turns around to see the face of the old man from the opera. He swings his red lightsaber and she covers her eyes, only to be walking along the hallways of:

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT)

Kylo falls back on the sleek ground of the Ancient Jedi hallway, she has never seen or been to a Jedi Temple this massive. It was empty, however, she begins to hear blaster fire.

She looks turns to see a cloaked warrior, wielding a blue lightsaber, surrounded by Jedi Masters. She sees they surround her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

He kills the Jedi Masters, easily. She notices Anakin Skywalker's scar on his face, slowly touching hers to see the comparison. He used the Force, like Kylo could only dream of. Swinging his lightsaber with such speed and ferocity as Jedi crumble all around him.

Children run away in fear and Stormtroopers blast them down. The ground opens up underneath Kylo and places her back on:

EXT. KYLO'S VISION – MUSTAFAR – VOLCANO EDGE (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT

Kylo recognizes the lava planet, noticing something different. Where was Vader's Castle? Where was her ship?

Suddenly, a bearded man jumps to the top of the hill and spreads his arms, shouting to someone. Anakin Skywalker, again. The same man, with yellow hatred eyes.

Kylo witnesses Anakin being torn limb from limb by Obi-Wan, who walks past her with tears in his eyes as he looks back to Anakin.

Kylo rushes down to see what awaited for Anakin at the bottom of the hill.

OBI-WAN

You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you.

The site throws her to her knees as she begins gasping for air, unable to breathe. She grabs her throat, feeling deathly and cold inside.

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT – MEDICAL TOWER (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT

Kylo lays on the same metal bed Anakin laid on when he was burned, only thing different is she is the one who is burnt and laying on the bed. She screams in agony, never knowing that pain like this ever existed. She screams for someone to end this nightmare, feeling the suit of Darth Vader cover her.

She turns to see Darth Sidious hovering over her, like a devil as he laughs maniacally and sprays sparking purple lightning from his fingers.

INT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo falls to her knees on the stone floor, throwing the necklace away as she breathes frantically. She scurries through the Castle like a lost dog, until she finds a small metal case near Vader's belongings.

She opens it and unveils Darth Vader's spare lightsaber and a Sith Holocron. She takes the saber out and ignites it, smirking. She waves the lightsaber in a cocky manner, honored to have found it.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)

Don't let it control you.

Kylo waves the lightsaber in a striking form, only to see she is alone once more. Kylo eyes the holocron, then reaches her hand out to it.

A red beam of light appears from the pyramid artifact, showing the symbol of the Ancient Sith Order then fades to reveal the face of DARTH PLAGUEIS.

PLAGUEIS

Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been waiting for

you. Why have you come here?

KYLO

This is my grandfathers holocron.

PLAGUEIS

Wrong, It is mine. Your grandfather requested my guidance, seeking answers about his master; Darth Sidious.

KYLO

And what would you know of Darth Sidious?

Plagueis smirks.

PLAGUEIS

I was his master. I am the last piece of the spirit of Darth Plagueis The Wise.

(beat)

So, I will ask again, why are you here?

KYLO

You know what I've come for.

PLAGUEIS

Ah, yes. I see you wish to continue your journey towards the Dark Side.

KYLO

Yes.

PLAGUEIS

Very brave of you, little girl. But you are not Sith. You have the trappings of a Sith, you wield the Force like a Sith, but this can be imitated. You must weaken your fears. Sith fear nothing.

(beat)

And I sense much fear in you.

KYLO

I just need your guidance.

PLAGUEIS

You don't need guidance. The hate is swelling within you. It is a pity our paths have never crossed, Kylo Ren. You have become a very powerful ally.

The image seems to cackle, laughing maniacally.

PLAGUEIS (CONT'D)

I am looking forward to completing your training, young one.

The red image disappears. Kylo runs her fingers down the holocron's sides and takes it into her hand.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR – RESISTANCE BASE - NIGHT

EVACUATION OFFICER

We're not clear yet. There are still pallets

of cannon shells in C bunker.

CONNIX

Forget the munitions, there's no time.

Just get everyone on the transports.

We hear a distant BOOM. Connix raises her view to the sky.

CONNIX

Oh, no.

In the skies up above, we see three Star Destroyer appear from hyperspace.

CONNIX

This plan better work, Poe.

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – DAY

Many officers are moving to different parts of the room, preparing weapons and fleets for battle. Hux stands with General Peavy, who smirks.

PEAVY

We've caught them in the middle of their evacuation.

HUX

I have my orders from Supreme Leader Snoke himself.

This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all.

(beat)

Tell Captain Canady to prime his dreadnought. Incinerate their base, destroy their transports and obliterate their fleet.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

A Mega Star Destroyer appears; A Dreadnought, The Fulminatrix.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – NIGHT

An alarm begins blaring, the radar stations are bleeping.

OFFICER #1

General, Resistance ship

approaching.

CANADY

Guns and shields in attack mode.

(beat)

A single light fighter.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

POE'S X-WING EMERGES INTO VIEW, BB-8 sits on the top, who CHIRPS NERVOUSLY

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

Poe flips a couple switches, keeping a good grip on his flying stick.

POE

Happy beeps here, buddy, come on. We've pulled

crazier stunts than this.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

We see many Resistance officers analyzing the area as we pan to Leia, who is analyzing the Fulminatrix Star Destroyer schematics as Poe's X-Wing flies in front of it.

LEIA

Just for the record, Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid on this one.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

POE

Thank you for your support, General.

(beat)

Happy beeps.

He flicks a switch.

POE

(TO INTERCOM)

Attention. This is Commander Poe Dameron

of the Republic fleet, I have an urgent

communique for General Hux.

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

HUX

Patch him through.

(TO INTERCOM)

This is General Hux of the First Order.

The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum

and war criminals. Tell your precious princess

there will be no terms, there will be no surrender.

POE (O.S.)

Hi, I'm holding for General Hux.

HUX

(flustered)

This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed.

We will wipe your filth from the galaxy.

POE (O.S.)

(beat)

Okay. I'll hold.

HUX

(impatient and confused)

Hello?

POE (O.S.)

Hello? Yup. I'm still here.

HUX

(to OFFICER #3)

Can he hear me?

POE (O.S.)

Hux?

HUX

He can?

POE (O.S.)

With an 'H.' Skinny guy.

(beat)

Kinda pasty.

Hux stomps around the front of the bridge, angry and humiliated.

HUX

(flaring nostrils)

I can hear you. Can you hear me?

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

Poe fits on his second glove as the monitor on his dash board nears 100%.

POE

Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him...

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux's face grows stern as the officers turn their heads back and forth to one another.

PEAVY

I believe he's tooling with you, sir.

POE (O.S.)

...about his mother.

Hux has had enough. He stomps to yell at Officer #1

HUX

Open fire!

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

THE PERCENTAGE ON THE DISPLAY BLEEPS RAPIDLY: 100% reached!

POE

BB-8, punch it!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

BB-8 CHIRPS EXCITEDLY AS THE NEWLY INSTALLED BOOSTER ENGINES BLAZE, BLASTING POE'S X-WING STRAIGHT TOWARD THE FULMINATRIX. Poe grunts as the ship takes quick flight, BB-8 EXCLAIMS.

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux and Peavy watch through the glass windows, seeing Poe's ship charge for the massive Fulminatrix.

PEAVY

He's going for the dreadnought.

HUX

Ha! He's insane.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Poe's X-Wing speeds past a cannon, his turrents blast the cannon into bits. His ship begins to spin, dodging the blasts and still maintaining strong speed.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

POE

Woo-hoo! That's got a kick.

Poe slows his spinning trick, flicking a switch and removing the goggle part of his helmet.

POE

All right. Taking out the cannons now.

(TO RADIO)

Tallie, start your approach.

TALLIE

(ON RADIO)

Copy that.

Poe flies to the left of a huge tower on the Fulminatrix. Poe deftly maneuvers around a large Starship's superstructure, but the TWO CANNONS stay on aimed on his tail, BLASTING him with intense laser fire. Poe BLASTS away at the second cannon as BB-8 BEEPS an angry warning. Poe flies through a narrow gap between two towers on a Battleship.

The FIRST CANNON hits one of Poe's wings with a laser blast, parts of the ship go flying around BB-8.

The X-Wing extend the stability foils on the ends of their wings. In one incredible move, POE swings in behind the CANNONS, blowing them away one by one until there is only one left. BB-8 CHIRPS. The brave Pilot makes a quick loop around the CANNONS, ending up behind them. BLASTING away. The CANNONS EXPLODE. BB-8 lets out a HOWL as POE accelerates past the last CANNONS, slams on his brakes, flips the Fighter around, and BLASTS the Fighter from the front.

BB-8 BEEPS frantically as they fly through the debris of the destroyed cannons. Poe looks behind him.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

We see the cannons being blasted into flames from the front of the bridge. A hologram of a furious General Hux appears on the dash.

HUX (hologram)

Captain Canady, why aren't you blasting that puny ship?

CANNADY

That puny ship is at too close range. We need to scramble our fighters. Five bloody minutes ago.

The hologram disappears as Captain Cannady paces.

BOMBING OFFICER #1

He'll never penetrate our armor.

CANNADY

He's not trying to penetrate our armor. He's clearing out our surface cannons.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

One cannon left.

His smirk fades as he turns his head.

POE (CONT'D)

And here comes the parade.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

TIE FIGHTERS EMERGE FROM ALL AROUND HIM. BB-8 SQUEALS as five TIE FIGHTERS pass by at high speed on the right.

Four more TIE FIGHTERS pass at high speed from the left. All hell breaks loose.

Poe continues to fly in unison, him and BB-8 backing up each other. BB-8 SQUEALS as usual. Poe continues firing on the TIE FIGHTERS, he swoops low and skims across a TIE FIGHTERS, dodging flack as BB-8 bounces along, trying to get out a sentence.

Poe fires as he swings across the back of the TIE FIGHTERS, BLASTING four of them away.

Poe heads for a trench along the surface of one of the TIE FIGHTERS. He flies into the trench, driving them into the EXPLOSION which ends in a conning tower with a small slit between two main struts.

A IMPERIAL fighter is hit and explodes, spewing debris. The IMPERIAL PILOT spins off into space.

Finally, Poe peels off and swings around, pulling up alongside Anakin.

Poe blasts the last cannon, destroying it, and six new IMPERIAL BATTLESHIPS emerge and join the TIE FIGHTERS heading toward Poe. BB-8 CHIRPS NERVOUSLY.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Yeah! Yeah, I see them!

Sweat drips off Poe's forehead.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

HUX (hologram)

Are the auto-cannons primed?

CANADY

Primed and ready, sir.

HUX (hologram)

What are we waiting for?

Canady turns to his officers.

CANADY

Fire on the base!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Auto Cannons of the Fulminatrix charge a red blast, all ten of them. The cannons fire upon the planet without hesitation.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR – CONNIX'S SHUTTLE - NIGHT

We see Connix get inside a small shuttle as pilots flick some switches to prepare the ship for a quick evacuating flight.

CONNIX

Punch it!

EXT. PLANET D'QAR – RESISTANCE BASE – NIGHT

We see Connix's transport shuttle fly in the sky as soon as the cannons blast reach the base, the shuttle is unharmed making its way to the atmosphere as the base is blasted to smithereens.

INT. CONNIX'S SHUTTLE – SPACE – NIGHT

Her and the pilots all take a very large breathe, relieved to be alive.

CONNIX (to intercom)

The last transport is in the air.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

CONNIX (on RADIO)

The evacuation is complete.

Leia mutters "Yes!" as the other Generals cheer to this news.

LEIA

You did it, Poe.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe listens to Leia, but arrogance consumes him.

LEIA (on RADIO)

Now get your squad back here so we can

get out of this place.

POE

No, General... We can do this. We have the chance to take out a dreadnought. These things are fleet killers. We can't let it get away.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia grin fades hearing Poe say this.

LEIA

Disengage now... Commander. That is an or...

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe grunts and flicks the radio switch OFF.

POE

It was a boring conversation anyway.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia flares steam from her nose and glances at SeeThreepio.

LEIA

Wipe that nervous expression off your face, Threepio.

C-3PO

Oh. Well, I will certainly try, General.

(beat, to himself)

Nervous?

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Let's go, BB-8. It's now or never!

BB-8 beeps, Poe flicks a switch to contact other pilots.

POE (CONT'D)

All clear! Bring the bombs.

INT. DREADNOUGHT STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Captain Cannady stares out the window, a vein popping on his head.

OFFICER #2

Captain, Resistance bombers approaching.

CANNADY

Of course they are.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Resistance bombs appear in front of the Fulminatrix. Slow moving but holding tons of explosives.

BOMBER #1

Bombers, keep that tight formation.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Bomber #2 flicks a switch, she is nervous.

BOMBER #2

Fighters, protect the bombers.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

BOMBER #3

It's not every day we get a shot at a dreadnought, so let's make this count.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

BOMBER #4

Copy that, Blue Leader.

BOMBER #5

You get us there, we'll give it to them.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

PILOT (on RADIO)

Copy. We're on it.

BOMBER #6

Fighters incoming.

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

A massive space battle begins, X-Wings appear from behind the bombers, charging the enemy Tie Fighters. Blast bolts and explosions from both sides are produced quickly as we see the seriousness of Space battle.

The large Rebel vessels slowly veer away from the Death Star. Three X-Wings ram the invisible shield, exploding in flames along the shield's surface. The Bombers and several squads of Resistance Fighters head into an armada of TIE fighters. The emptiness of space explodes as a fierce dogfight ensues in and around the giant Resistance cruisers.

INT. RESISTANCE X-WING COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #2 blasts a couple of Tie fighters, making them crash into the Fulminatrix.

PILOT #2

Gunners, look alive.

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

A-Wings and X-Wings engage the Tie Fighters while the bombers unleash their turrent guns. A brilliant display of bolts bloomed into a riot of fireballs. Dozens of TIES met explosive ends, but the First Order still held the advantage with its greater numbers.

The dogfight between Resistance X-Wings and Imperial TIE fighters rages. The Bombers and other Rebel fighters are engaged in a ferocious combat with Imperial TIE fighters, the battle raging around the cruisers of the Rebel armada.

A Rebel fighter shoots at TIE fighters in one of the bomber's gun turrets. He scores two direct hits. He nicks a third TIE, which plows into one of its' own wingmen.

Resistance Bombers begin exploding and falling off course.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe blasts a Tie Fighter as he listens to the radio.

INT. RESISTANCE X-WING COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #2 pulls back on the pilot stick.

PILOT #2

Snub fighters at two-ten!

The cockpit blazes in fire as the ship explodes

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Resistance Fighters ship explodes and crashes into a bomber ship, destroying it.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe stares outside to see many of the pilots being blown away.

PILOT #1 (RADIO)

They're coming in!

PILOT #3 (RADIO)

Form up! FORM UP!!

Three Resistance X-Wings explode as we see the destruction outside Poe's side mirror.

INT. RESISTANCE X-WING COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #4 struggles to maneuver against the three Tie Fighters behind him. They fire green blasts across and around her.

PILOT #4

They're everywhere! I can't--

She covers her eyes and shrieks as sparks and flames produce around her.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #4's X-Wing explodes, ramming into another bomber, which crashes into a ineffective part of the Fulminatrix. One bomb ship left and near the designated spot to drop.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Cannady smirks, seeing the destruction of the Resistance fleet outside his window.

CANNADY

Recharge the auto-cannons. Target their cruiser.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe spots the auto cannons aiming upward toward the fleet. BB-8 CHIRPS.

POE

I see it. Tallie, they've targeted the fleet and begun the priming sequence.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Bomber Pilot, Tallie, listens to the radio.

TALLIE

Copy that. We're almost there.

(beat)

Bombardiers, begin your drop sequence.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER DROP AREA-SPACE – NIGHT

We see hundreds of bombs stacked on the walls as Bomber #7 walks in between them on a thin bridge. Bomber #8 stands at the top of a ladder that leads to Bomber #7. Bomber #8, however, holds the switch to drop the bombs.

BOMBARDIER

I've got a visual on the target. We're approaching the sweet spot.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

A Tie Fighters wing is blasted off, hurling it in a spinning motion toward the last Bomb ship.

BOMBARDIER

Bombs are armed.

Tallie screams as the out of control Tie Fighter crashes into the bottom of the bomber ship, ripping Bomber #7 out into space and throwing Bomber #8 against a wall as well as dropping the remote.

Paige breaths heavily as she turns to see all the pilots are dead.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER - BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

FIRST ORDER OFFICER #2

Auto-cannons aimed. Forty seconds to full charge.

CANNADY

Destroy that last bomber!

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

POE (RADIO)

Paige, come in. We're over the target. You're the only bomber left. It's all down to you!

Paige runs downstairs to the bomb areas, seeing the bomb doors are ripped open. She doesn't see the remote.

PAIGE

Nix!

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Paige! Drop the payload now!

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER – BRIDGE - SPACE - NIGHT

Paige climbs up the ladder, seeing the bomb switch. She reaches for it until the bridge bursts on fire. She falls backward and we fade to black.

We hear an ACTIVATOR BLEEPING as she opens her eyes. We see her laying on the bridge way. Paige turned her head to look up. Teetering on the edge of the catwalk, the remote shone through the smoke like a bright star on a cloudy night. She kicks the ladder, the remote shakes but remains on the shuddering catwalk. She grunts as her boots clang against the ladder. Another kick, the remote rocks.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER - BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

Cannady and his officers are screaming and yelling, inaudible to us for we cant hear them.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe yells inaudible to us as well.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER – BRIDGE-WAY - SPACE - NIGHT

She kicks one more time, and the bomb remote falls down toward her. It ricochets off a bomb on the left, then the one on the right. She watches it fall past her, the activator bleeps as she grabs it. Paige presses the red button. A warning chimed, then the racks retracted and the magno-charges tumbled from their berths. Down the chute they go, a thousand explosive black orbs.

The bombs begin to drop from the bomber onto the center of the Fulminatrix, exploding.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Bombs away!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Poe's X-Wing, along with three other Resistance ships, fly away from the explosion as the last bomber ship is engulfed in flames. The Fulminatrix explodes.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE - SPACE - NIGHT

First Order Officers run in many directions trying to evacuate as the alarm blares. Captain Cannady stares at the coming explosions as he snarls under his breathe.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Everyone cheers and Leia sighs, relieved.

C-3PO

Direct hit! Dreadnought down!

Everyone continues cheering, Leia's smile disappears as she looks at the computer monitor on her table; All the ships in the fleet are gone except for four

INT. RESISTANCE FLAGHSHIP – X-WING HANGAR – SPACE - NIGHT

Poe flies his X-Wing into the hangar.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux's face goes pale as the Resistance vessels vanish into Lightspeed.

FEMALE MONITOR

General, Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact

from his ship.

HUX

(beat)

Excellent.

He turns to walk away.

HUX (CONT'D)

I'll take it in my chambers.

A massive hologram of Snoke's disgusting face appears in front of Hux.

SNOKE

General Hux.

HUX

(INHALES SHAKILY)

Ah, good. Supreme Lea...

Hux is slammed on the floor, he grunts heavily as his nose cracks on the sleek floor. Snoke uses the Force to slide Hux on the floor then stops. Hux breaths heavily.

SNOKE

My disappointment in your performance

cannot be overstated.

HUX

They can't get away, Supreme Leader. We have them tied on the end of a string.

INT. RADDUS – MEDICAL BAY – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

We pan down to see Finn laying unconscious on a white bed with a glass case around him and wearing plastic with water filled inside it. Finn wakes up and hits his head on the glass.

FINN

Anakin!

He grunts as he rips the glass case off of himself, immediately falling off the bed and busting the plastic filled with water.

INT. RADDUS – X-WING HANGAR – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

INDISTINCTIVE CHATTER spreads as Poe and BB-8 exchange conversation.

POE

Well done, pal.

(BB-8 CHIRPING)

'Finn naked leaking bag'?

What? Did you fry a chip?

(BB-8 CHIRPING)

Poe sees the door to the hallway, recognizing Finn as he walks around awkwardly with water spraying from his plastic suit.

Poe smiles and rushes outside the Hangar. BB-8 CHIRPS.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

Poe runs to Finn, shouting.

POE

Finn! Finn, buddy. It's so good to see you.

(beat)

What? Let's...

(beat)

We need to get you dressed. Come on. You must have

a thousand questions.

FINN

Where's Anakin?

EXT. AHCH TO – LUKE'S HUTT – MIDDAY

Anakin knocks on the door. Luke turns to face the door.

ANAKIN

Master Luke?

(DOOR CREAKS)

Master Skywalker?

LUKE

Come in, boy, don't be so gloom.

Anakin enters the room.

ANAKIN

I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.

LUKE

No, no. You're right. It's time for your first true lesson.

Anakin grins as Luke pats his shoulders.

EXT. UNETI TREE – AHCH TO – MIDDAY

Anakin steps to the tree, hearing voices inside it.

PADME (V.O.)

Anakin...

Anakin walk through the smoke surrounding the tree as Luke walks past him.

LUKE

Before we do anything, you need to see these books.

ANAKIN

(confused)

Books?

INT. UNETI TREE – AHCH TO – MIDDAY

Luke and Anakin are inside the tree where ancient Jedi transcripts sit in the center. Luke opens one of the books, unveiling the Jedi Symbol.

LUKE

Built a thousand generations ago to keep these. The original Jedi texts, written by the Ancient Whills. Just like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion.

ANAKIN

I've seen this place.

LUKE

You've seen this island as well.

ANAKIN

(WHISPERING)

Only in dreams.

LUKE

Why are you here, Anakin?

Anakin admires the terrain of the trees, amazed and awed by the amount of Force Energy.

ANAKIN

The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First Order's become unstoppable.

LUKE

Why are you here?

Anakin looks Luke in the eyes, thinking on this.

ANAKIN

Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I don't know what it is or what to do with it. And I need help.

LUKE

You know what that feeling really means?

ANAKIN

What?

Luke closes the book and smiles.

LUKE

You're ready.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – MORNING

The elevator doors open, and the masked Kylo, along with the Knights of Ren, walk into the Throne room to see Snoke sitting at his throne; the room filled with Praetorian Guards and Hux smirking as Snoke laughs.

SNOKE

Tied on a string indeed, General Hux. Well done.

The Resistance will soon be in our grasp.

HUX

Thank you, Supreme Leader.

SNOKE LAUGHS as Hux leaves. Hux gives Kylo a look as if it was his middle finger. Hux exits the room as the Knights Of Ren all bow to Snoke. We notice a figure in a black cloak stands beside Snoke's throne.

SNOKE

You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? Mark this - A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool.

(beat)

How's your wound?

KYLO REN

It's nothing.

SNOKE

Hmm.

The Cloaked Figure takes a step, walking toward Kylo.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader.

He says Vader's name menacingly, now making the room feel quiet.

SNOKE

Now I fear I was mistaken.

Kylo raises her head, angered. The other Knights glance to her. The Cloaked figure stops mid-way between Snoke and Kylo.

KYLO

I've given everything I have to you. To the dark side.

(beat)

Everything...

SNOKE

Take that ridiculous thing off.

Hesitant, Kylo removes the helmet and unclasped the mask from her face. Thick black sutures stitched the gash on her cheek that Luke had given her in their forest duel.

The Cloaked Figure bent down but not to acknowledge Kylo's wound. He touches under her eye, his spidery finger came up wet with a tear. Disgusted, he wipes it on her face.

SNOKE

Yes, there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Skywalker.

KYLO

I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate.

SNOKE

And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by an old man who hasn't wielded a lightsaber in DECADES! You failed!

Kylo stands, in defiance of Snokes words. The Cloaked Figure zaps Force Lightning from his finger tips, it ricochets off the sleek floor and hurls Kylo off her feet.

The Knights of Ren raise from their feet, quick, reaching for the hilt of their lightsabers.

Kylo hits the ground hard as Praetorian Guards arm themselves with laser spears, axes, daggers and swords. Snoke remains at his throne, feeling he has made himself clear. The Cloaked Figure steps back where he was beside the throne.

SNOKE

Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. And as long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a girl in a mask.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – ELEVATOR – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo exhales heavily in the elevator, staring at her mask. The Knights of Ren look her up and down, Amor Ren places his hand on Kylo's shoulder to reassure her.

Kylo grunts and smashes the helmet into the elevator wall.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

The elevator doors open to two officers who salute. The Knights step out.

KYLO

Prepare our ships!

The officers follow the Knights Of Ren as they exit the elevator and walk down the hallway. We zoom on Kylo's destroyed helmet, smoke ripples out of the caved in front and the metal is torn cracked.

INT. RADDUS – LEIA'S QUARTERS – HYPER SPACE – MORNING

Leia sits in her quarters, hand over her eyes, flustered and conflicted. The ship rocks as she notices they have exited hyperspace.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Leia slaps Poe, hard. He looks at her, confused.

LEIA

You're demoted.

POE

What? Wait! We took down a dreadnought.

LEIA

At what cost?

POE

You start an attack, you follow it through.

LEIA

Poe, get your head out of your cockpit. There are things that you cannot solve by jumping in an X-wing and blowing something up! I need you to learn that.

POE

There were heroes on that mission.

LEIA

Dead heroes. No leaders.

Leia walks past Poe, who is aggravated.

FINN

We're really nowhere. How's Anakin gonna find us now?

Leia reveals a beacon bracelet on her wrist.

FINN

A cloaked binary beacon.

LEIA

To light his way home.

FINN

All right, so until he gets

back, what's the plan?

D'ACY

We need to find a new base. One with enough power

to get a distress signal to our allies scattered

in the Outer Rim.

THE ALARM SOUNDS, everyone twists and turns their head.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Star Destroyers zoom out of hyperspace into view of the three Resistance ships. Cannons ready, blasting away.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

ACKBAR sits in a rotating chair, witnessing the blasts coming from the Star Destroyers drawing closer and closer.

ACKBAR

Proximity alert! Activate deflector shields!!

FINN

They found us.

LEIA

That's impossible.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Zooming out of hyperspace, a shadow hovers over the First Order Fleet; A MEGA STAR DESTROYER, SNOKE'S FLAGSHIP, THE SUPREMACY.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Poe is in awe and fear, seeing the hologram of what's happening behind them.

POE

That's Snoke's ship.

FINN

You gotta be kidding me. Can we jump to lightspeed?

CONNIX

We have enough fuel resources for just one jump.

FINN

Well, then, do it. We gotta get out of here.

LEIA

Wait. They've tracked us through lightspeed.

POE

That's impossible.

LEIA

Yes. And they've done it.

BB-8 moans dejectedly.

FINN

So if we jump through lightspeed, they'll just find us again and we'll be out of fuel.

They've got us.

POE

Not yet, they don't.

Poe steps to Leia, smirking; he cant help it.

POE

Permission to jump in an X-wing and blow something up?

LEIA

Permission granted. Admiral, swing us around!

ACKBAR

Full astern. Rotate shields!

Poe and many other pilots rush out of the Bridge to make way to their battle ships.

RESISTANCE MONITOR

To your stations! Move, move, move!

THE ALARM BLARES, Poe now wears his pilot equipment and grabs his helmet.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

We see Kylo Ren's spaceship, along with several other Starfighters advancing on both sides of her. Tie Fighters roar engines, flying ahead of the Knights' ships.

INT. KYLO'S COCPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo flicks a switch and turns her radio on, determined and war hungry.

KYLO

Follow my lead.

INT. AMOR'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

HEAVILEER, another Knight of Ren, flicks a switch and grabs the driving stick.

HEAVILEER

Maintaining course.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

CANNON FIRE from the Mega-Destroyer rattled the Cruiser. Kylo and the several other Knights of Ren advance their ships.

Kylo swoops low and skims across the RADDUS, dodging flack. Suddenly, ROGUE REN'S SHIP shudders, and starts to plummet toward the surface of the RADDUS. She fires missiles down onto the surface of the Flagship. They reach and detonate.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Dozens of pilots are thrown across the halls as the explosion of the missiles causes a chain reaction of sparks and hell all around them.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Chatter among the Resistance Pilots grows as Poe and BB-8 race through the hallway to get to the Hangar. Poe sweats, war ready.

MALE ANNOUNCER (INTERCOM)

Green Squadron to launch position. Clear all

launch traffic.

BB-8 chirps excitedly, ready for another adventure.

POE

Don't wait for me! Jump in and fire her up!

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Kylo spins her starfighter, making way for the bottom of the Flagship.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT - MORNING

Kylo holds her hand tightly around the driver's stick, keeping control of this massive spin.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Her ship slowly stops spinning moving into position of the Hangar opening. Several Resistance battleship's fly toward her left side and angle themselves to blast

Kylo fires and vaporizes the RESISTANCE BATTLESHIPS, then, behind this bold onslaught, she fires missiles toward the Hangar opening.

INT. RADDUS – HANGAR – SPACE – MORNING

Pilots hop into the pilot seats, preparing to fly out to fend off the attack fighters.

FEMALE ANNOUNCER

Technicians, lock down supplies for launch conditions.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

The trailing missiles fly into the hangar doors and detonate.

INT. RADDUS – HANGAR – SPACE – MORNING

The opening of the Hangar begins bursting with flames and explosions, spreading quick to the pilots. In the blink of an eyw, fuel lines burst and the place begins to erupt.

FEMALE ANNOUNCER

Move! Move!

Men pilots scream as women pilots shriek. Dozens of them race toward the door, only to be engulfed in flames. Several pilots already in their battleships jump off of them, only to be decimated by the explosion.

Poe reaches his X-Wing as the flames grow closer and cause the ship to explode in front of him. Poe is hurled into the air and out the door with debris flying all around him.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Poe slams onto the sleek white floor, sliding through the doorway and slowing as BB-8 bounces past him. Poe groans as he raises himself to see the wreckage of the entire hangar; all of the ships are destroyed, ripped pieces. ALARMS RINGING as the blast doors seal off the hangar.

Finn runs from the end of the hall to Poe, lifting him up.

FINN

Poe, are you all right?

POE

We need to get out of range of those Star Destroyers.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Ackbar raises his head to face Leia, who sits at the hologram projector.

ACKBAR

We need to what?

LEIA

Full engines ahead. Get out of range of the Star Destroyers and the fighters will fall back.

ACKBAR

All craft, full engines! Concentrate rear shields.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Kylo and the other Knights of Ren VEER away their starfighters toward the front of the Raddus; advancing toward the BRIDGE.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – MORNING

Kylo runs her fingers down the pilot stick, nervous.

SNYLO (on RADIO)

Come, now, Kylo. Take the shot.

There is an ominous engine sound from the base of Kylo's ship. Kylo begins breathing heavily, sensing something she hasn't sensed in years.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Leia turns from the hologram projector, sensing Kylo from outside the Flagship. Leia seems to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled; sensing her Grandaughter.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

We see the Raddus Bridge windows as Kylo zooms closer.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - MORNING

Leia's lips shake, her eyes shudder; She's hopeful. She hopes her granddaughter will show mercy, will see through the darkness.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo's eyes grow with pain and endless agony. Without warning, a familiar warmth flows over her, into her. An energy she hasn't felt in years. Not since she was a child.

Mamaw Leia.

She's on board. There, in the bridge. She knew her grandmother would be. Where else would she be? But she didn't expect to sense her. Not like this.

Hope. So much hope.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - MORNING

The many officers, generals, and captains of the Resistance begin racing in attempts to evacuate the bridge. Ackbar runs to grab Leia, only to be swept away by the crowd.

INT. HEAVILEER'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Heavileer analyzes Kylo's emotions, sensing her hesitation.

HEAVILEER

Finish it. Take the shot.

INT. MUNKIL'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Munkil senses the same, feeling sympathy for her.

MUNKIL

This is a big burden, Kylo. There will be more chances. If you can't take this shot, we will understand.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo stares in a trance, unable to fathom the emotions swirling in her thoughts. This was tormenting her. She places her thumb on the missile buttons, gulping air in restriction.

INT. RADDUS – SPACE – MORNING

Leia's skin goes pale; feeling ill, deathly. This could be it, the end. Believing hope had lasted only for a small spark.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo releases her thumb from the button, the feeling of relief left her lips; breathing heavily.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

HEAVILEERS Starfighter swings into view, blasting past Kylo's ship and toward the Raddus Bridge.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo's eyes of pain become flames. She spits fire from her lips in anger.

KYLO

No...

INT. RADDUS – SPACE – MORNING

Leia's eyes of hope become eyes of fear. Heavileers missiles make contact, exploding. This rips the Bridge wall open and the vacuum of space does the rest. Leia, along with a small group of generals, are sucked into space through the flames of the explosion.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo grits her teeth as she turns the ship to fly near the side of the Flagship, eyeing Heavileer's starfighter.

KYLO

Bastard...

A blue hologram appears on Kylo's dashboard; General Hux.

HUX

Ren, the Resistance have pulled out of range.

We can't cover you at this distance. Return to the fleet.

Kylo grunts as she uses her frustration to pull another switch and press a button.

INT. HUX'S SUPERSTAR DESTROYER – SPACE – MORNING

Hux and Peavy stare out the window; Hux is enraged.

HUX

What is the point of all this if we can't blow up

three tiny cruisers?

PEAVY

Well, they're faster and lighter, sir.

Hux steps to the hologram Peavy stands beside; a hologram of The Raddus.

PEAVY

They can't lose us, but they can keep at a range

where our cannons are ineffective against their shields.

HUX

Well, keep up the barrage. Let's at least remind them that we're still here.

PEAVY

Very good, sir.

HUX

They won't last long burning fuel like this.

(Smirking)

It's just a matter of time.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Debris from the Raddus bridge separates into space. Leia floats; adrift, arms spread, between burning fragments of the bridge. Her training in the Force is allowing her to sustain body heat and slow her breathing, but she is suffocating.

The stars blurred. A chill bit into her bones, reaching her fingers outward to the bridge doorway. ALIVE.

INT. RADDUS – SPACE – MORNING

Poe and Finn push through a herd of soldiers, rounding the bend. Crew were crowded around an open airlock, where droids were carrying out a stretcher; Leia.

POE

Move! Out of the way,

everybody! Give room!

MEDIC

Life signs are weak, but she's fighting.

Finn steps aside to let the stretcher pass. An object drops from her hand and falls near Finn's feet. No one else notices, so he picks it up; the WRIST BEACON.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – BRIDGE - AHCH TO – MORNING

The interior of the ship hasn't changed much since Luke's first trip off Tatooine in it. Grease stained the bulk heads. Loose plates rattled on the floor. Rust ate the rungs of the turret ladder. Frayed wires spilled out of a wall socket. Luke runs his fingers alongside the walls of the Falcon itself, reminiscing.

Luke grips the Captains seats edge and looked out the canopy at the morning sunrise. He runs his fingers down the gold dice around his neck, trying to smile.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – LOUNGE – AHCH TO – MORNING

He entered the lounge where Obi-Wan Kenobi had trained him how to use a lightsaber. A series of gentle electronic beeps told him he wasn't alone.

LUKE

Artoo?

Artoo wheels out of a corner, beeping again quietly. Luke turns to see Anakin sleeping on the medical station bed.

LUKE

(to Artoo)

Still sleeping? Poor boy is tuckered out.

Luke sits at the holographic chessboard, placing his hand on the table top. Artoo's beeps are tones of sincerity.

LUKE

You're right. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.

(ARTOO BEEPS)

Old friend, I'm doing what's best.

(ARTOO BEEPS)

Why not? He's brave, smart, strong-willed, and very powerful with the Force.

(ARTOO BEEPS)

I can't do this alone, Artoo, you know that. Besides... There's more to him than you know.

We pan on Anakin as he slumbers.

We fade to:

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

The height of the cliff provided an unsurpassed view of the ocean. Giant waves crashed on rocks below, and the sky met the sea along a gray horizon. Luke breaks a stalk off a plant that grew between the cracks in the rock. He rolls it back and forth in his palm.

LUKE

What do you know about the Force?

ANAKIN

Come on, Uncle, I know that.

LUKE

Ah, ah. What was that?

Anakin rolls his eyes and shrugs.

ANAKIN

The Force is an energy field that gives a Jedi his or her power. It binds us, penetrates us, holds everything together.

LUKE

Impressive. You think you're ready to go beyond the basics?

ANAKIN

Yes. Yes, I do.

LUKE

Very well. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi. Lesson one. Sit here. Legs crossed.

Anakin sits atop a large stone, legs crossed as demanded.

LUKE

Close your eyes.

ANAKIN

This isn't a basic above the basics, is it?

LUKE

Do you want to start over?

Anakin closes his eyes, trying to flare flames from his nostrils.

LUKE

Breathe.

He takes Anakin's arms and places his palms on the stone which he sat.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Breathe. Just breathe.

Out and in went Anakin's breaths, slowly but surely. With them, went his frustration and hotheaded arrogance. Peace returned, deeper than ever.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Now, reach out with your feelings.

Anakin didn't think about what he had said. He just let it happen, every one of his senses reached out, rather than dominating the others. A new awareness of the world around him.

LUKE (CONT'D)

What do you see?

Though his eyes are shut, images flash in his mind.

EXT. AHCH TO – ISLANDS – DAY

We see the island in all its glory, as if he was a gull gliding above it.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

The island.

EXT. AHCH TO – PLAINS - DAY

The vision of the island is replaced with a grass plains blooming flowers before his eyes.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Life.

(beat)

Death and decay,

Blades of grass shoot from the dirt.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

that feeds new life.

EXT. AHCH TO – MOUNTAINSIDE – DAY

A view of the mountainside presents itself, splendid in the sunlight.

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

Anakin's eyes are still shut, Luke is slowly pacing around him. Anakin grins.

ANAKIN

Warmth.

He shudders as if feeling water on his spine.

EXT. AHCH TO – BEACH – DAY

We see the sea make contact with the sand, waves of water meet and flow.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Cold.

EXT. AHCH TO – CLIFF – DAY

We see a different cliff, where a Porg mother dotes over her nest.

ANAKIN ( O.S.)

Peace.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCKY SHORE – DAY

A wave of sea water smashes into a nest of eggs.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Violence.

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

Anakin is still meditating, Luke leans to his shoulder.

LUKE

And between it all?

ANAKIN

Balance.

(beat)

An energy.

(beat)

A Force.

LUKE

And inside you?

ANAKIN

Inside me... That same Force.

LUKE

And this is the lesson. That Force does not

belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi

die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that? The light inside the temple, do you feel it?

ANAKIN

There's something else beneath the island.

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVE ENTRANCE – DAY

In Anakin's mind, he sees a hole in the rock, ringed by reddish moss.

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

Luke grows worried, his eyes uncalming.

ANAKIN

A place. A dark place.

LUKE

Balance. Powerful light, powerful darkness.

ANAKIN

It's cold. It's calling me.

Luke's tone grows aggressive, reacting.

LUKE

Resist it, Anakin. Fight it.

He couldn't. The darkness swallowed him up. He heard a roar. Felt a shake. The ground moved. A chorus of stars shrilled in the skies. A fountain gushed from the underground cove. Someone called his name, was it Luke? Wouldn't he be here too? In the Force?

LUKE

Anakin? Anakin!

Anakin's vision ended in pain. Luke smacked him awake. He choked on air and shivered. Anakin was wet, as if he had actually gone underwater.

LUKE

You went straight to the dark.

ANAKIN

That place was trying to show me something.

LUKE

It offered something you needed.

(beat)

And you didn't even try to stop yourself.

Luke begins to enter the Jedi Temple, when Anakin speaks up.

ANAKIN

I saw everything- the island, and past it... I felt the stars singing. I thought my heart would explode. But I didn't see you.

Luke stops on his tracks.

ANAKIN

Nothing from you.

(beat)

You're hiding something from me. Something dark.

(beat)

Tell me.

LUKE

I've seen this raw strength only once before - in Maela Skywalker. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now.

Luke leaves, Anakin remains on the bridge in shock of what he felt.

INT. RADDUS – EMERGENCY BRIDGE – SPACE – DAY

Poe and the surviving members of the Resistance leadership sat in the tight space of the Raddus's emergency bridge. Commander D'Acy addresses the assembled.

D'ACY

General Organa, Leia, is unconscious but recovering. That's the only good news I have. With the exception of Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership, is gone.

The crowd of Resistance crewmembers murmurs amongst one another.

C-3PO

Oh, dear. Oh, dear!

D'ACY

If she were here, she'd say save your sorrow for after the fight. To that end, the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place.

(beat)

Admiral Ackbar of the cruiser Ninka.

ACKBAR

Thank you, Commander.

Ackbar takes D'Acy's place in the center of the crew members.

ACKBAR (CONT'D)

Four hundred of us on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone. In every corner of the galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol, and they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now, to your stations. And may the Force be with us.

Poe blinked. That was it? He hadn't even given them any instructions. Yet no one else seemed puzzled. Poe leans over to C'ai Threnalli, who sits next to him.

POE

That's Admiral Ackbar? Battle of Endor

Admiral Ackbar?

The Abendnedo mumbled an affirmative in an alien dialect.

POE

Not what I expected.

As the others disband, Poe approaches Ackbar and salutes.

POE

Admiral? Commander Dameron. With our current

fuel consumption, there's a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range

of those Star Destroyers.

ACKBAR

Very kind of you to make me aware.

POE

And we need to shake 'em before we can find

a new base, so, what's our plan?

ACKBAR

Our plan, captain? Not commander, right? Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you for your dreadnought plan where we lost

our entire bombing fleet?

POE

'Captain.' 'Commander.' You can call me

whatever you like. I just wanna know

what's going on.

ACKBAR

Of course you do. I understand. I've dealt with plenty of trigger-happy flyboys like you. You're impulsive. Dangerous. And the last thing we need right now.

Ackbar wasn't being sarcastic. He was serious. Poe can't contain his shock.

POE

The Resistance is in your hands. Do you even have a plan?

ACKBAR

Captain, that is need-to-know information, and you don't need to know. So stick to your post and follow my orders.

FEMALE PA ANNOUNCER

Turbolink banks seven and eight are offline

due to maintenance.

Poe is froze, unsure of what he should do. BB-8 rolls around him, trying to buoy his spirits, but he needed something more than reassuring beeps. He needed General Organa.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER - KYLO'S TRAINING QUARTERS- DAY

Kylo punches Heavileer Ren onto the slick floor, the other Knights grip Kylo's arms to restrain her.

KYLO

How dare you, Heavileer!

HEAVILEER

It had to be done.

KYLO

She was my aunt!

MUNKIL

Kylo, that's enough.

AMOR

Calm your feelings.

Kylo tears her arms away from their clutches.

KYLO

I would have taken the shot.

HEAVILEER

Liar.

KYLO

How dare you - !

ROGUE

Enough, Kylo. Heavileer is right; you wasn't going to fire upon the bridge.

SNYLO

You hesitated. It's as the Supreme Leader said, you're unbalanced.

KYLO

The Supreme Leader is a fool.

ROGUE

Then perhaps you should overthrow him.

The Knights turn to Rogue Ren as she mouths these words.

KYLO

He would sense a cue.

ROGUE

Not if properly distracted.

MUNKIL

She's right. If you believe the Supreme Leader to be a fool, then someone better must take his place.

HEAVILEER

But how to distract him?

KYLO

You are all fools. He would sense if I ever tried to run him through.

AMOR

Remember what you told us about your father and what he warned you of?

Kylo glares his eyes through Amor Ren.

AMOR

That Snoke would use you for your power. There is truth to this and you know it.

KYLO

This conversation is over. Now leave.

Kylo gestures for them to march out the sliding doors.

HEAVILEER

You have too much of your father in you.

Kylo grits her teeth. Heavileer begins to choke, turning to face her; her fingers pinched. Kylo uses the Force to tug at his collar, his knees cave in.

KYLO

I am nothing like my father.

She lets go and Heavileer collapses on the ground, grasping for air.

INT. AHCH TO – SMALL HUT – MORNING

Anakin is sleeping, hearing screams and lightsabers clashing along with the scream of his name. He wakes up to the sunlight of another world. Dawn streamed through the doorway of the hut in which he'd taken shelter to escape the night's rain. He had awoken from a nightmare.

He wipes his forehead, slides off the stone bench and steps toward the door, only to stop. He senses something; he is not alone.

He turned around to see the presence of a shadow he knew lurked in the Force. It was her. Kylo Ren.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MORNING

He saw her, somehow, undergoing surgery. She winced as a droid pulls stitches from her face. Her pupils burned with hate.

INT. AHCH TO – SMALL HUT – MORNING

Anakin Force Pushes a hole through the wall. Light poured inside, dispelling darkness.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin steps out of the hut, relieved to not see his cousin. He turns, only to see her materialize before him again. This time, he could see her clearly.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

Kylo gestures her hand at Anakin.

KYLO

You will bring Luke Skywalker to me.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin is unfazed, eyes burning with hatred; wishing to kill her for what she did to his father.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

Kylo drops her hand, as if surprised by the power of his rebuke.

KYLO

You're not doing this. The effort would kill you.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin continues to glare as Kylo's eyes probe him. Only to settle back.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

KYLO

Can you see my surroundings?

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin spits fire from his lips.

ANAKIN

You're gonna pay for what you did!

KYLO (O.S.)

I can't see yours.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

KYLO

Just you. So, no - This is something else.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

A loud metal door opens, footsteps sound behind Anakin. He turns to see Luke Skywalker standing outside of his hut.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

Kylo eyes grow with hate as she snarls.

KYLO

Luke.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Luke stops, peering past Anakin.

LUKE

What's that about?

Anakin turns toward Kylo. But, as before, his bitter enemy was not there. In Kylo's place was a group of hairless humanoids in white roes and headdresses. Their skin rubbery, like that of an amphibian. They trundled about the village, regarding Anakin with distrust and mumbling to each other in a singsong tongue.

ANAKIN

I tried to fix one of the stones in the wall. Didn't work out.

Luke believes his lie without further question.

LUKE

Let's get started.

Luke begins to walk on the steps of the massive ancient Jedi Temple, Anakin follows.

ANAKIN

Who were those things?

LUKE

Caretakers. Island natives. They've kept up

the Jedi structures since they were built.

ANAKIN

I don't think they like me.

INT. AHCH TO – HILLSIDE - MORNING

A section of the hillside hugged the Jedi Temple. After a strenuous effort, they reach the bottom of the summit. A large, jagged standing stone lies at the end of the hillside. Luke looks up at the sky, gesturing for Anakin to remove his coat.

ANAKIN

Master Luke, we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him.

Luke takes Anakin's coat and stuffs it in his satchel, then raises his hood up.

ANAKIN

Master Luke?

Luke hands Anakin his old lightsaber.

LUKE

Time to see your skill with a lightsaber.

Anakin gently takes the weapon from Luke's hand.

ANAKIN

I can fight with this.

LUKE

Perhaps, but can you wield it without attacking?

ANAKIN

(confused)

Wait, what? I don't understand.

Thunder erupts in the clouds as rain begins to unleash on the island. Luke points to the standing stone on the edge.

LUKE

This isn't just a weapon. It's your life.

Maneuver the lightsaber as an extension

of yourself, defense only. This is your second lesson.

ANAKIN

You're joking?

LUKE

Am I?

Luke steps up the staircase as Anakin runs his fingers down the lightsaber. He sighs. Rain continues to pour on him as he rambles the situation in his mind.

Anakin

Great.

He flicks the activation button, extending the blade and marveling at its bright blue beam, nearly weightless in his hand.

Wielding the saber, he began to duel the standing stone, slashing and blocking the invisible foe's blade, careful not to strike the rock itself. As Luke taught him, he focuses his breath and opens all his senses. In nudges and tugs, he began to feel the Force guiding his movements, as if he were a dancer swaying music.

Luke stands on the staircase, raining bouncing off his hood as he watches Anakin wield such great skill with the lightsaber.

LUKE

Impressive...

Luke's voice jarred him back to the here and now. His blade sizzled through the air to bite into stone, cleaving the boulder in two. Its upper chunk fell away and tumbled down the mountainside to smash into a wheeled cart at the bottom.

The pair of Caretakers who had been pulling the cart, glared at him.

Anakin cringed, he hadn't meant to do that, so he switches the lightsaber off.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTER'S – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo analyzes the holocron and raises her hand to it, calling upon its guidance once more. The red aura bursts the image of Darth Plagueis.

PLAGUEIS

You seem unsettled, young one.

KYLO

Yes. I seek knowledge.

PLAGUEIS

I am aware. But not of the usual sort... You wish to know more of your grandfather.

KYLO

Yes. Yes, Please tell me about him. Tell me about Darth Vader.

PLAGUEIS

He was very powerful. Believed by many Jedi to be the prophesized Chosen One before his turn to the Dark Side. His transition was, not of power, but one of love.

KYLO

Love?

PLAGUEIS

Yes. He wished to save his wife from his false visions of death. So... Shameful. He could have been one of the greatest Sith Lords in existence, with an empire under his thumb, but he died the way he lived; A SLAVE. A slave to the Jedi, A slave to his emotions, and a slave to the Sith.

Kylo backs away, unable to fathom what she's hearing.

KYLO

I don't understand...

PLAGUEIS

I'd give him credit for slaying my foolish apprentice, if he hadn't done the deed for his son.

KYLO

No...

Plagueis' grin grows with more menace than before.

PLAGUEIS

Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face.

Kylo's eyes begin to tremble.

PLAGUEIS

Ah... I see... Your cousin.

KYLO

He has nothing to do with this.

PLAGUEIS

You must destroy young Solo. Only then will you be strong enough in the dark side to overthrow your master.

Kylo glares at the red image of Plagueis, stepping to it.

KYLO

You sound like the other Knights.

PLAGUEIS

The boy wields a familiar lightsaber, one that has seen much history.

Kylo knows what he speaks of; Luke's old lightsaber.

KYLO

Father's lightsaber.

PLAGUEIS

Be careful of this boy. He is not a Jedi... At least not yet. Your compassion for him will be your downfall.

KYLO

He's just a boy. There's nothing Luke can do to help him.

PLAGUEIS

We shall see... We shall see...

The image fades away and Kylo scolds the holocron, feeling more disappointed than impressed.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

We see the medical frigate slowly losing course; falling back toward the First Order fleet. Pods from the frigate evacuate toward the main cruiser, Raddus.

INT. HUX'S SUPERSTAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Hux smirks as Peavy steps to him. Hux stares out the glass window of the bridge, watching the medical frigate float in range of their cannons.

PEAVY

The main cruiser's still keeping beyond range. But their medical frigate is out of fuel and its shields are down.

HUX

The beginning of their end.

(beat)

Destroy it.

INT. MEDICAL FRIGATE – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Commander Granten sits in the pilot seat of the abandoned frigate. Alone. He speaks to a hologram of Ackbar.

GRANTEN

The last of our crew has been evacuated

and heading your way.

His eyes grow bright as the frigate is taking heavy fire. His bravery surpasses his fear.

GRANTEN (CONT'D)

It's been an honor, admiral.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

Ackbar watches a hologram of Granten as he speaks his final words:

GRANTEN (hologram)

Godspeed, Rebels!

He is engulfed in flames as the hologram goes off. Ackbar turns to see the Medical Frigate being blown to debris in an instant by the First Order's cannons.

CONNIX

Admiral, fuel reserves at six hours.

Everyone in the bridge turns heads, awaiting the great Admirals next orders.

ACKBAR

Maintain our current course. Steady on.

We pan to Connix, whose eyes show doubt of Ackbar's tactics.

INT. RADDUS – GENERAL ORGANA'S QUARTERS – SPACE – MORNING

Finn and Poe stand near Leia's unconscious body as C-3PO accompanies them.

FINN

Hyperspace tracking is new tech but the principle

must be the same as any active tracker.

POE

Just give it to me one more time, simpler.

FINN

So, the First Order's only tracking us from one Destroyer, the lead one.

POE

So we blow that one up?

FINN

I like where your head's at, but no. They'd only start tracking us from another Destroyer. If we sneak on board the lead Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realizing, then we can... They won't realize it's off for one system cycle.

POE

About six minutes.

FINN

Sneak on board. Disable the tracker. Our fleet escapes before they realize. Poe, we gotta do this.

Poe went over to General Organa on her bunk. He looks over her, touching her hand, as if to discern what she would advise.

FINN (CONT'D)

It'll save the fleet and it'll save Anakin.

C-3PO

If I must be the sole voice of reason, Admiral Ackbar will never agree to this plan.

POE

Yeah, you're right, Threepio. It's a 'need-to-know' plan, and he doesn't.

C-3PO

That wasn't exactly my...

POE

All right, you can shut down that tracker. I'll be here to jump us to lightspeed. The question is, how do we sneak you onto Snoke's Destroyer?

FINN

I have no idea. We'd need some sort of Codebreaker.

POE

Codebreaker...

Finn eyes Poe, who has an idea forming.

POE

Follow me.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Poe and Finn walk past many crewmembers, pacing quickly.

FINN

Do you have a plan?

POE

It's the best chance we got. I might know a guy.

FINN

(confused)

Might? Might know a guy? Whats that mean?

INT. RADDUS – UTILITY CORRIDOR – SPACE - MORNING

The echo of footsteps in this metal part of the cruiser was near a young technician who took refuge in the uitilty corridor, holding and staring at old phase-band ring we saw on PAIGE, as Poe and Finn step into view.

POE

Rose?

Rose stands in salute.

ROSE

I know that look.

POE

Not now, we need to hurry. Remember what you told me earlier?

ROSE

Well, yes.

POE

Show me.

Rose leads them down the hallway.

FINN

(to himself)

Show me what you told me earlier? Poe just tell me what is going on.

POE

You'll see.

INT. RADDUS – UTILITY CORRIDOR – SPACE - MORNING

We see an opened escape pod with a man inside with a hat on his head. Finn steps to him as Rose closes the pod door. Poe analyzes the window to make sure no one followed, then steps to the man with a hat.

POE

This the guy?

ROSE

Yes.

POE

Are you sure?

ROSE

He's the only one I –

FINN

(losing it)

Could somebody please fill me in?

The pod goes quiet. Then Poe lets himself calm.

POE

Rose, here, is responsible for stopping deserters of the Resistance.

FINN

Right, I figured that out.

POE

She found him sleeping in this exact one, ran his schematics and figured out who he is.

FINN

Who is he?

POE

DJ.

FINN

Is that supposed to be impressive?

DJ chimes in.

DJ

To some, yes. I'm an expert thief, smuggler, gambler, and Codebreaker.

FINN

(realizing)

You're a codebreaker?

POE

He says he is. He's scum, but we don't have a lot of options.

DJ

Not a lot of time, not a lot of options.

Poe pulls Finn and Rose away from DJ to talk amongst themselves.

POE

What do you think?

FINN

That's the only way we can get into the Destroyer undetected. It's shot.

ROSE

Can we trust him?

POE

Of course not.

A hoarse voice spoke up.

DJ

Sorry, couldn't help but hear all the boring stuff you were saying about a thief and codebreaker requirement.

He points at himself.

DJ (CONT'D)

Yo.

POE

Yeah, we're not talking about picking pockets.

DJ

(chuckles)

Don't let the wrapper fool you, friend. Me and First Order codeage go way back. If the price is right, I can break into old man Snoke's boudoir.

FINN

How'd you get in here?

DJ

Brother, this is my ride. Only place I could get some sleep in this universe.

The three turn back to each other.

FINN

How much can we give him?

ROSE

What? Your serious?

FINN

What other choice do we have?

POE

I can give him 7,000 credits. I can talk Leia into giving him 10,000.

DJ

17,000 credits. Ha! You boys must be truly desperate.

DJ spreads his arms, smirking.

DJ

I'm your man.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

From the window of her ready room, Kylo Ren observed the flurry of activity down in the Supremacy's hangar. Stormtrooper platoons board assault shuttles. Pilots strapped themselves into TIE Fighters.

She feels the tingle of Anakin's presence again, like cobwebs that couldn't be swept from her mind. She senses him, standing in the rain, near the Millennium Falcon.

Discerning Kylo's presence, Anakin scolds her.

KYLO

Why is the Force connecting us? You and I -- ?

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE - MIDDAY

Anakin snarls.

ANAKIN

Murderous snake! You're too late. You lost. I found Luke.

KYLO (O.S.)

And how's that going?

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Anakin glares at her, wishing to push her into the ocean below. Kylo sees the anger in her cousins eyes.

KYLO

Did he tell you what happened? The night

I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – MIDDAY

ANAKIN

I know everything I need to know about you.

KYLO (O.S.)

You do?

Anakin scolds him, not understanding the question.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo muses, smirking.

KYLO

Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes.

From the forest. When you called me a monster.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – MIDDAY

Anakin stands firm, the rain hitting his cheek now.

ANAKIN

You are a monster.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo takes a step closer, keeping her eyes locked with Anakin's.

KYLO

Yes, I am.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – MIDDAY

Anakin steps away as the connection disappears, seeing Kylo is gone.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo had broken the connection, opening her eyes. She was alone again, in the ready room. But her affirmation about herself lingers her mind.

A monster. Indeed that was what she had become.

Beads of moisture tingled her scar. She wipes her face and notices her glove is also dripping wet, as if she had been outside with Anakin. She clenches her fist, wringing out the rain.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – AHCH TO – MIDDAY

Anakin glances at Chewie, who growls as he uses the ships radio to contact the Raddus.

ANAKIN

Still can't reach the Resistance?

(CHEWIE GROWLS)

Keep at it. If you get through, check their status. And ask about Mom.

CHEWIE GROWLS again as a Porg chirps and walks on the dashboard. Anakin exits the Falcon.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – DAWN

Anakin steps back out into the rain, seeing Luke on the top of the staircase. He beckoned Anakin to follow him. Anakin begins climbing the mountain stairs.

INT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – DAWN

The entrance of this Jedi Temple widened into a spacious chamber. Anakin followed Luke to a pool in the middle of the Ancient Temple, which was circled by a retaining wall.

LUKE

What was the point of the first two lessons?

ANAKIN

Sorry?

LUKE

The first two lessons, what did you learn?

ANAKIN

That I already know how to use a lightsaber and the Force.

LUKE

Amazing. Every word in that sentence was wrong.

Luke sits on the retaining wall holding the water, Anakin does the same.

LUKE

I've shown you that to use the Force you don't have to be a Jedi.

Luke's tone grows grim.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Lesson three. Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, deified like gods. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds,

the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris.

ANAKIN

That's not true.

LUKE

At the height of their powers, they allowed Darth

Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was a Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader.

ANAKIN

And a Jedi who saved him. Yes, the most hated man

in the galaxy, your father. But you saw there was conflict inside him. You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned.

LUKE

And I became a legend. For many years, there was balance. And then my daughter, Maela, was born. With that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train her, I could pass on my strengths.

(beat)

Of course your parents found out about my little Jedi training sessions I would have with her. Your aunt, Mara, recommended I train your siblings, who were my daughter's age at the time.

(beat)

Han was Han about it, but... Leia trusted me with her own children. I took your siblings years before you, along with a dozen students, and began a training temple. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in my daughters heart, it was too late.

Luke stands, looking away from his nephew and into the Temple's shadows.

ANAKIN

What really happened that night?

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – PADAWAN CAMP - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

We see many huts on a grassy plain in the forests of Dagobah, along with a large Temple behind them.

LUKE (O.S.)

Me and Mara went to confront her; to see if we could resolve this. And she turned

on us.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – MAELA'S QUARTERS - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Luke, a decade younger, along with a red haired attractive woman, Mara Jade, lock Lightsabers with their daughter.

LUKE

Maela, no!

Maela calls on the Force to bring down the ceiling on all three of them. We fade to:

BLACK.

LUKE (O.S.)

She must have thought I was dead. When I came to,

the temple was burning.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

A large pile of stone rubble lay scattered, a mechanical hand bursts from underneath it. Luke limps to Artoo, covered in his Jedi cloak, kneeling as he watches the other huts burn brightly; bodies are scattered everywhere and the Jedi Temple crumbled in flames.

Luke places his hand on Artoo, in horror of what he has witnessed.

LUKE (O.S.)

She had vanished with a handful of my students. And slaughtered the rest. I knew your siblings didn't survive, I thought you had met the same fate that night... Leia blamed Snoke, but it was me. Mara was dead. Young children, slaughtered. I failed.

INT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – DAWN

Luke turns to Anakin, gloom and in shame.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master. A legend.

ANAKIN

The galaxy may need a legend. I need someone to show me my place in all this.

Anakin stands, feeling the anguish in Luke's soul.

ANAKIN (CONT'D)

And you didn't fail Maela. She failed you.

I won't.

The wind whistled through the cliff opening. Anakin and Luke feel something more to the sound of subtle change of the breeze.

Anakin hastened out of the temple onto the ledge. Half a dozen wooden boats traversed the sea to the island. This wasn't the First Order. Luke stands beside her.

LUKE

It's a tribe from a neighboring island. They come once a month to raid and plunder the Caretakers' village.

The boats slewed toward the coast. Anakin grabs the hilt of his lightsaber.

ANAKIN

We've got to stop them. Come on!

Luke didn't move a muscle.

LUKE

Do you know what a true Jedi Knight would do right now?

(beat)

Nothing.

ANAKIN

Luke, they're gonna get hurt. We have to help!

LUKE

If you meet the raiding party with force, they'll be back next month with greater numbers and greater violence. Will you be here next month?

Anakin's infuriation grew, flustered that Luke would stand idly by.

LUKE (CONT'D)

That burn inside you, that anger thinking of what the raiders are going to do, the books in the Jedi library say ignore that. Only act when you can maintain balance. Even if people get hurt.

Anakin had heard enough, he hops off the ledge and slides down the mountainside.

LUKE

Wait – Anakin!

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE SHORE - NIGHT

Somehow, Anakin kept his footing on the steep path, zigzagging down the cliff until he got to the bottom. The village lay just beyond the tidal pools. Shrieks and screams echoed from the common area.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and runs as fast as he can, splashing through the shallow pools.

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin cuts through a wooden barricade of doors and lets out a battle cry, only to see he is in a crowd of Caretakers. The shrieking momentarily stopped. Large eyes blinked at him. The raiders were males of the same species as the Caretaker's. Yet instead of plundering and pillaging, they were dancing and drinking with their female counterparts.

This isnt a raid, it's a matchmaking celebration.

They stare him down, until he waves his lightsaber at them in greeting. Everyone goes wild, welcoming him with hoots and hurrahs. High-pitched notes were played on makeshift instruments. Youths waved clumps of glowing seaweed. Chewie and R2-D2 bark and beep at Anakin.

ANAKIN

Seriously?

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin steps to a porch of a hut, seeing Luke staring out into the night sky.

ANAKIN

Raid and plunder?

LUKE

In a way.

ANAKIN

I thought they were in danger. I was trying to do something!

LUKE

And that's the lesson.

ANAKIN

What?!

LUKE

The Resistance needs that fiery spirit of hope.

Not an old, failed husk of a religion. The Jedi Order has failed again and again. The old ways must end.

ANAKIN

We should be with the Resistance right now! Fighting, not training. That legend of the Jedi that you hate so much, I believed in it. I was wrong.

These words struck Luke hard as Anakin storms off, not looking back until his master was but a shade in the moonlight.

EXT. DAGOBAH - NEW JEDI ACADEMY – DAY – FLASHBACK

Dense vines and tree canopies already envelop the bright

new Jedi Academy.

In the lush forecourt of the institution, young Jedi practice their skills on native plant species. Luke oversees their techniques while he lectures.

LUKE

The Force connects all living things.

A flower blossoms for young human boy, 15, as Luke passes

YOUNG MAELA SKYWALKER, 10, with a long red braid and the only

student with a red accent on her tunic, shutters as she tries to grow her small, wilted plant. Luke kneels next to her.

LUKE

Relax and clear your mind.

Maela sighs and closes her eyes.

LUKE (CONT D)

Reach out with your feelings. Reach out with

with the seedling, like a friend.

She opens her eyes and lifts her hands as Luke covertly raises a finger. The stalk straightens and the bud billows. Maela's heart swells with excitement.

LUKE (CONT D)

Very good.

Luke backs off and lets her take over. The petals open and turn out, but then shrivel. The leaves wilt.

LUKE (CONT D)

A Jedi does not coerce, but inspires.

One cannot demand another's faith.

He gives her a fatherly look and smiles.

LUKE

Patience. You just need to learn self control, Maela. You've taken your first step into a larger world. I'm proud of you.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo stares out into space, remembering who she used to be. Reminiscing. She begins breathing heavily as if feeling a great swell of fear plummet within her. We see Kylo's eyes covered by TRANSPARENT BLUE HANDS! ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST IS COVERING HER EYES AND SHOWING HER HIS PAST THROUGH HIS TOUCH!!

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Look at what I have lost, learn from my mistakes. Don't idolize my failures.

We see flashes of Anakin Skywalker's life, from his birth, to the battle of Geonosis, to the Clone Wars, to his transformation to Darth Vader.

Kylo falls to the ground in small tears. Not of sadness but of pain from the vision the powerful ghost showed her.

A presence emerges in the room, as it had twice before.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Anakin walks along the massive stone staircase, until a dark presence pinched the back of his mind. He gritted his teeth.

ANAKIN

I'd rather not do this now.

KYLO REN (O.S.)

Yeah, me, too.

ANAKIN

Why did you hate my father?

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo stands, staring at her younger cousin as his eyes burned into hers.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE - NIGHT

Anakin scolds him.

ANAKIN

Why did you hate my father? Give me an honest answer. You had a father

who loved you, he gave a damn about you.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo exchanges a look at Anakin, confused by his questions.

KYLO

I didn't hate your Father.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE - NIGHT

ANAKIN

Then why?

KYLO (O.S.)

Why what?

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo steps a foot closer.

KYLO

Why what? Say it.

EXT. AHCH TO -STAIRCASE - NIGHT

ANAKIN

Why did you... Why did you kill him?

I don't understand.

KYLO (O.S.)

No? Yet they threw you away like garbage.

ANAKIN

They didn't!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

KYLO

They did. But you can't stop needing them.

It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere, in Han Solo, now in Luke.

Her lips curled into a smile.

KYLO

Did he tell you what happened that night?

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Anakin retorted, but he doubted Luke told him everything.

ANAKIN

Yes.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

She could sense his doubt.

KYLO

No.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – MAELA'S QUARTERS - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Young Maela, 22, was laying on her pallet, sitting up as Luke kneeled beside her.

A purple crackling glow appeared behind Young Maela. Luke stood, stepping back.

KYLO (O.S.)

They had sensed my power, as he senses yours.

Maela turns to see MARA JADE WIELDING A PURPLE LIGHTSABER, GLARING HER EYES DOWN ON HER.

Maela's eye flinch with fear, she trembles.

KYLO

And they feared it.

A green glow appears from behind her; Luke Skywalker hovered over her using his lightsaber. The Jedi Master's face was not the aged and tired one Anakin knew, but the TWISTED AND TORMENTED FACE OF A MONSTER.

Maela grabs her lightsaber, igniting a blue beam of light, and locks blades with her parents. The three blades sizzle, energy sparks. She throws them back and slashes Mara Jade in the stomach, killing her.

Maela reaches her other hand out to the ceiling. It quakes, fractures, and then caves in on Luke Skywalker.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Anakin steps back, not believing his uncle would be a murderer.

ANAKIN

Liar.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo steps closer now, eyes focused on Anakin's.

KYLO

Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

A pod shoots out of the Raddus cruiser and begin to fly underneath the First Order fleet.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Connix stands at a monitor of the pods and fuel cells. Ackbar stares outside into space. Connix's monitor bleeps.

ACKBAR

What was that?

CONNIX

Nothing, admiral. Passing debris.

As Ackbar turns away, Poe and Connix exchange nods.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn pilots as Rose co-pilots and DJ is taking many different wires and electrical appliances out of his jacket.

FINN

The fleet's only got hours of fuel left.

ROSE

We gotta hurry.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Escape pod begins flying toward the bottom of the Supremacy, drawing near.

The Supremacy blocks out the distant sun.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

DJ connects the wires and electrical appliances, which show screens of all the on and off activations of the Star Destroyers.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The pod drifts toward the Mega-Destroyer Supremacy. At any moment they may be blasted into debris.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn glances to see DJ connecting his newfound tool to the ships mainframe.

FINN

What are you doing?

DJ

Cloaking our approach. We should be off their scopes. Then we slice a slit in their shield.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The pod penetrates the Supremacy's shields and continues flying closer.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

DJ begin typing quickly, hacking into the massive exhaust ports functions, allowing the ship to fly inside.

DJ

Blip bloppity bloop, and slip right through.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – EXHAUST GRILL – SPACE – NIGHT

The Resistance escape pod glides on through the collosal sized Exhaust grill.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – MAINTENANCE HATCH – SPACE – NIGHT

The pod docks near the maintenance hatch without seeming to draw any First Order attention.

Finn, Rose, BB-8, and DJ exit the pod.

ROSE

What now?

FINN

This way.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – MAINTENANCE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Officer's uniforms advance on a conveyer belt, where a droid with iron-hot limbs steam press the clothe into neatly folded packets.

The four exit the room; Finn, DJ, and Rose all wear First Order uniforms. Finn finds a black waste bucket and turns it over on top of BB-8.

FINN

(to ROSE and DJ)

Remember to tuck in your shirt. The First Order doesn't tolerate wrinkles.

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVERN ENTRANCE – NIGHT

Anakin senses another nudge in the Force, down the cliff. Anakin didn't resist, proceeding toward it, determined to find all the secrets his uncle wouldn't teach him.

He reaches a large hole in the ground. Dark moss grew around the edge. It was the same hole he'd seen in his vision when training with Luke. A place of darkness.

He bends down and touches the spongy, wet, moist moss. His foot slips, he couldn't right his balance. The moss under him split and he fell, into the darkness, into the hole.

He lands with a splash in a pool of water. Gasping, he paddled to an outcropping of stone. He heaves himself onto a ledge, discovering he was in:

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVERN - NIGHT

He stands up, seeing his reflection in the obsidian of a cavern wall, scoured smooth by centuries of erosion, acting like a curved mirror. On its glassy surface, he could see not only a single image of himself but infinite reflections funneling to a point in the center.

He turns his head, then his reflections do the same as if following his lead. He snaps his fingers, and the reflections do the same, one after the other. Every movement he made was exactly reproduced, though slightly delayed.

Inside the mirror, in all his images, Anakin appeared to be as his physical self. It was as if he was made of an uncountable number of pieces, yet was a singular whole.

ANAKIN REFLECTION #1

Do you feel trapped or panicked?

ANAKIN

No. I feel cold.

ANAKIN REFLECTION #2

This doesn't go on forever,

ANAKIN REFLECTION #3

You know its leading somewhere.

ANAKIN REFLECTION #4

And that, at the end, it will show you what you came to see.

PADME (O.S.)

Anakin...

Anakin listens to his reflections, knowing they tell the truth. Somewhere in that chain of reflections lay the secret holding him back, the secret of his powers. Now he has to look inside himself to pull out the truth.

ANAKIN

Let me see it. What is my place here?

(beat)

Please.

He extends his hand to the dark glass. A fog spreads across the surface, dissipating to present one reflection instead of thousands. We hear lightsabers clash, screaming of so many innocents, and echoing voices from the past.

OBI-WAN (V.O.)

Your destiny lies on a different path.

YODA (V.O.)

It's energy surrounds us. Combines us.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)

Be careful, boy...

Anakin turns to see the cavern is gone, only lava surrounds him. Then rain.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Anakin steps over to see a massive rainstorm as Kylo and the Knights of Ren slaughter dozens of young Jedi. Jacen Solo stands with a green lightsaber, turning to young Anakin, age 12.

JACEN

Ani, you have to run.

ANAKIN

What about you and Jaina?

JACEN

There's no time! Take my shuttle and get off the planet. GO!

Anakin jumps back toward the wall, only to go through the transparent rock and land on a metal slick surface;

INT. BESPIN – TORTURE ROOM – NIGHT – SPACE – FLASHBACK

We see a similar contraption to the one used to torture Han Solo on Bespin over 30 years ago. Anakin is strapped in his fathers place. Darth Vaders mechanical breathing is heard as Anakin turns to see the Dark Lord himself reaching for him. Anakin shakes and struggles to break free.

VADER

You know who you are.

ANAKIN

No! NO!

Vaders fingers touch his forehead, causing him to shriek and scream in agony.

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVERN - NIGHT

Anakin's hand drops from the obsidian. The reflections disappear, dropping their hands as well. He falls to his knees and stares at the wall, now knowing a truth that we don't. At least his tears are real to him.

ANAKIN (V.O.)

I have no one to say this to. I thought I'd find answers here.

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT - VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin sits on the ground, talking to someone we cannot see.

ANAKIN

In all my life, I have never felt so alone.

KYLO (V.O.)

You're not alone.

Anakin looks up at the person speaking.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo sits in her quarters, opposite of Anakin.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Neither are you.

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT – VILLAGE - NIGHT

Anakin stares at his cousin, though we can't see them in the same frame.

ANAKIN

Maela... It isnt too late.

Anakin reaches his hand out, the one with a hole in his palm.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo stares at Anakin, seeing his hand stretch out.

KYLO

Ani?

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin tilts his hand in a noble gesture.

ANAKIN

Please... Trust me.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo removes her glove, then hesitantly reaches to Anakin.

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Luke hurries down the village staircase, his robes drenched by the rain storm. He shouts:

LUKE

Anakin? Anakin, you were right. I'm coming with you. Anakin?

Luke hears no reply from his shouts as he walks toward Anakin's hut.

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin's hand is fully extended, but Kylo's appears into view in the hut. The two breathe heavily as they meet hands. They lock fingers.

Their family bond is too strong to make them completely hate each other.

ANAKIN

Were family.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo tries to put on a smile hearing those words. 'Family'.

KYLO

Family...

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT - VILLAGE – NIGHT

Luke strides into the hut, intruding on their shared vision. The Force reveals to him that Anakin and Kylo are locking hands in the hut.

LUKE

Stop!

Luke's hand raises, causing the stone walls and stone ceiling to shoot outward; as if detonated. Maela looks at Luke, then disappears. Anakin stands as the rain consumes him.

ANAKIN

Is it true? Did you try to murder her?

LUKE

Leave this island now!

Luke begins to walk away, until Anakin strikes him from behind. Luke rolls in the mud then looks up to see Anakin hovering over him, wielding his staff.

ANAKIN

Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren?

Luke ignites his green lightsaber and cuts the staff. Anakin summons Luke's old lightsaber from his satchel, activating it, and slashing. Luke blocks and dodges, taunting his nephew. Luke parries Anakin's assault, then pushes him off his feet. Anakin whirled his lightsaber to meet with Luke's, battering up a rhythm with every strike.

Anakin drives Luke back until the Jedi Master gestures his hand, throwing Anakin's lightsaber from his grip. Anakin Force pushes Luke, then catches the green lightsaber, re-igniting it. Luke uses his the Force to stop his fall, then drops on the staircase.

Anakin holds the lightsaber over him, rain sizzles against its energy beam, but he doesn't strike. He switches the saber off.

ANAKIN

Tell me the truth.

Luke fixes his thoughts on the memory that never went away, that fateful moment when he had entered Maela's Quarters.

LUKE

I saw darkness.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – MAELA'S QUARTERS - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Luke steps to the sleeping Maela, holding his hand over her, then closing his eyes as he searched Maela's mind.

LUKE (V.O.)

I'd sensed it building in her. I'd seen it in moments during her raining.

But then I looked inside, and it was beyond what I ever imagined.

Horrible thoughts that weren't his own bubbled up like splattering lava. Maela screamed, shrieked, killed, changed.

Luke lowers his hand, not wanting to look at the horrors in his daughters mind.

LUKE (V.O.)

Snoke had already turned her heart.

YOUNG MAELA

Dad, it's late.

LUKE

I know, I just want to talk.

LUKE (V.O.)

That night, I woke Maela from her sleep. I hoped I could confront her about the darkness growing inside. But Mara arrived on the offensive. She believed Snoke had already turned her, that Maela would bring destruction, and pain, and death, and the end of everything we loved because of

what she will become.

A lightsaber activates as a purple haze passes over young Maela and Luke. Luke steps back, frightened but brave.

LUKE (V.O.)

And for the briefest moment of pure instinct, Mara thought she could stop it.

Luke grabs his lightsaber and ignites it against his own wife.

LUKE

Mara, that's enough. Drop the saber.

Maela stares at her two parents, poison in her eyes. She is afraid.

LUKE (V.O.)

The look in my daughter's eyes passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame,

and with consequence. And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened girl

whose father had failed her.

Mara lunges for Maela, Luke swings to defend her. Maela calls on her saber, igniting it to attack and meet with theirs. Maela Force pushes Luke against the stone wall and slices Mara's stomach; killing her!

LUKE

Maela, no!

The young girl lifts her hand and the ceiling collapsed on her father in a pile of rubble.

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin kneels to Luke, placing a hand on his arm.

ANAKIN

You failed her by thinking her choice was made.

(beat)

It wasn't. There's still conflict in her.

If she were turned from the dark side,

that could shift the tide. This could be how we win.

LUKE

This is not going to go the way you think.

ANAKIN

It is. Just now when we touched hands,

I saw her future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to her, Maela Skywalker will turn.

LUKE

Anakin, don't do this.

Anakin rose and holds out Luke's green lightsaber to him, just as he had held the blue one on the cliff. Luke eyed Anakin, taking the lightsaber.

Anakin stalks away from him, Luke follows. Anakin continues on, toward the Millennium Falcon.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Luke halts at the bottom of the staircase. Chewbacca was visible in the Falcon's cockpit. Anakin enters inside the ship, Chewie nods, as does Luke.

EXT. AHCH TO – NIGHT

The Falcon thrummed, taking off. The immense ship flies and vanishes into the clouds.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Ninka, the second Resistance cruiser, is obliterated by the Star Destroyer cannons.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux's lips curl, Peavy turns to him.

PEAVY

That was the last of their support ships.

HUX

It's just their main cruiser now.

And their fuel reserve?

PEAVY

By our calculation, critical.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Commander D'Acy blocks Poe at the doorway.

D'ACY

The admiral's banned you from the bridge. Let's not have a scene.

POE

No, let's.

Poe pushes past her and onto the bridge.

POE

Ackbar?

D'ACY

You're not allowed in here.

Ackbar raises his head up from the monitor.

ACKBAR

Flyboy.

POE

Cut it, Ackbar. We had a fleet,

now we're down to one ship, and you've told us nothing! Tell us that we have a plan!

That there's hope!

Ackbar stood tall.

ACKBAR

When I served under Leia, she would say –

Poe interrupts.

POE

You'll never make it through the night.

An image of an ovoid loadlifter ship appeared on a screen near him, and Poe realized what Ackbar had in mind.

POE (CONT'D)

Are you fueling up the transports?

All of them? We're abandoning ship?

Is that... That's what you got?

That's what you brought us to?

(enraged)

Coward! Those transport ships

are unarmed, unshielded.

We abandon this cruiser, we're done.

We don't stand a chance.

No, you are not just a coward,

you are a traitor.

Ackbar turns to his security officers.

ACKBAR

Get this man off my bridge.

The officers pull Poe out of the door, he doesn't put up a fight.

INT. RADDUS – POE'S CORRIDOR – SPACE – NIGHT

The security officers throw him into his personal corridors and walk away. Poe hurls a chair at the wall, furious. A female voice crackled over the comlink in his pocket.

ROSE (COMLINK)

Captain Dameron, is that you?

Poe equips his comlink and answers.

POE

Rose?

ROSE (COMLINK)

Hold on.

FINN (COMLINK)

Poe, were in.

POE

Finn, Ackbar's loading the crew

in the shuttles. He's going to abandon ship.

FINN

Poe, We're so close. We can shut the tracker down. Just buy us a little more time.

POE

All right. Hurry.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo steps to the holocron, raising her hand to the red glowing pyramid. She summons the red image of Plagueis.

PLAGUEIS

So... It is time for a lesson. You assumed no force could challenge you, but you were deceived by your arrogance. I have had many others serve under me in a disappointing fashion. You have grown but not enough. You couldn't destroy your blood ties, your weaknesses. You have failed.

(beat)

But... I sense something more.

Kylo swallows, having a long intriguing question within the back of her mind.

KYLO

Tell me about the Sith.

PLAGUEIS

Two. No more. No less. That is the way of the Sith. One master and one apprentice; one to embody the power and one to crave it.

KYLO

My cousin approaches...

(beat)

I can turn him.

PLAGUEIS

Be careful, girl. It was blindness that chained me. And what of your Master? Do you still doubt your abilities compared to his?

Kylo snarls.

KYLO

Snoke is weak and foolish.

PLAGUEIS

Terror dwindles in your mind and your strength is withering away. This is an opportunity you cannot let pass.

Kylo's lips tremble, not with fear but with hatred and motivation.

PLAGUEIS (CONT'D)

Kylo, remain focused on the task, your destiny is near.

Kylo steps up to the holocron with eyes of determination.

KYLO

I know what I must do...

PLAGUEIS

Good. Your insights serve you well.

KYLO

Its time for the past to die.

Plagueis' image buffers, then his face signals him scolding Kylo.

PLAGUEIS

Be careful, girl.

She reaches her hand out, using the Force to crush all the information the holocron holds. The image begins buffering like static as she tightens her fingers closer to her palm.

PLAGUEIS

Kylo... You fool...

The holocrons red aura goes bleak as the image of Plagueis ceases to exist. Kylo has crushed the ancient Holocron and destroyed the last of Plagueis' spirit.

KYLO

I will do what I must.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – ESCAPE POD BAY – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

R2-D2 has the binary beacon hardwired to the ships navi-computer.

Anakin steps into the bay, holding Luke's old lightsaber. Anakin crawls into the pod. Chewbacca, a porg, and R2-D2 gather around the escape pod bay.

ANAKIN

As soon as I launch, you jump back out of range. Stay there until you get my signal

for where to rendezvous.

Chewie growls and R2-D2 beeps.

ANAKIN

If you see Mom before I do, tell her...

Anakin falters and Chewbacca nods, ruffling.

ANAKIN

Yeah, perfect. Tell her that.

Anakin conformed his body to the interior of the pod as it closes, he then closes his eyes.

Chewbacca steps back inside:

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

Chewbacca shambled off to the cockpit, but R2-D2 stays in the bay. Through the pod window, Anakin turns to look at the big red photoreceptor focused on him. He places his hand on the window in a friendly gesture.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Falcon exits hyperspace, Anakin's pod is launched and jetted toward the First Order fleet; to the Supremacy.

The Falcon did not leave just yet.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON – ENGINEERING BAY – SPACE - NIGHT

A cloaked figure steps out of the shadows and into the circuitry bays; LUKE.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON – ESCAPE POD BAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Luke runs his fingers along R2-D2's sleek, metal surface.

LUKE

Don't worry, old friend. I won't lose him

too. We're uncertain of Snoke's abilities. A surprise tactic may give us the edge.

R2 produces an emotional beep. Luke looks at Chewie in the cockpit.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Chewie turns to look at his old friend, he growls. Luke waves at the Wookie.

LUKE

May the Force be with you, Chewie.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Another pod shoots out of the Falcon, fleeing toward the Supremacy. Only this time, the Falcon shot back to lightspeed.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Anakin's pod lands inside the Hangar of the colossal Star Destroyer. A cloud of vapor consumes it as Kylo emerges in the pods presence. Anakin and Kylo lock eyes, until Kylo leaves, revealing two Stormtroopers standing behind her, with cuffs.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar is clearly surprised and in unpleasant terms. Poe has just informed him of Finns plan to disable the Supremacy's hyperspace tracker.

ACKBAR

So a Stormtrooper and a who now are doing what?

POE

They are trying to save us. This is our best chance for escape. You have to give Finn all the time that you can.

ACKBAR

You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk. There's no time now. We have to get clear

of the cruiser.

(to D'ACY)

Load the transports.

D'ACY

Right away, admiral.

Connix glances at Poe, giving him the signal. Ackbar begins walking past Poe.

POE

Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that.

He turns his blaster on the Admiral, as did Threnalli, Connix, and the rest of the group.

POE (CONT'D)

Admiral Ackbar, I am relieving you

of your command for the survival of this ship, its crew, and the Resistance.

ACKBAR

I hope you understand what you're doing.

Ackbars staff surrenders, lifting their hands. Poe turns to Threnalli.

POE

I'm going to the bridge. If they move, stun them.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn, Rose, DJ, and BB-8 head their chins high and strode through a warren of computer consoles, holographic displays, and targeting systems. First Order officers patrolled the stations, barking orders at analysts.

OFFICER #6

...at least three cycles so far.

OFFICER #7

Yes, sir. We are working on it.

BB-8 chirps. The four near the turbolifts, one of the senior ranking officers cast a curious glance at them.

DJ

This isn't working.

Finn kept his eyes forward.

FINN

Almost there.

Arriving at the lifts, Rose summoned a car with a button. The doors opened and they all went inside to join a half dozen stormtroopers. The doors shut.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – ELEVATOR – SPACE – NIGHT

Levels whoosh past the windows. No one spoke. But a trooper turns his helmet toward Finn and stares at him. DJ dangled his hand near his holster.

Finn shoots the trooper a dirty look.

FINN

Is there a problem, soldier?

FN-926

FN-2187?

Finn recognized the voice through the comlink inside the troopers helmet.

FN-926

You don't remember me? 926, from induct camp, batch eight. I remember you.

DJ is ready to draw.

FINN

926, please... don't.

FN-926

I'm sorry, 2187, I know I'm not supposed to initiate contact with officers. But look at you! Never took you for captain material. Batch eight, hey-ho!

He slaps Finn in the rear. Rose shoos DJ's hand away from his blaster.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Everyone exits the turbolift. Troopers walk one way, Finn, Rose, DJ, and BB-8 went in the other. Only when they turn down a hallway did they relax.

Finn leads them on a run through a maze of corridors to a locked blast door.

FINN

This is it. The tracker's right behind this door.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Luke hides in the shadows of a narrow passageway as several

Stormtroopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – TURBOLIFT – SPACE – NIGHT

Anakin stands beside Kylo, who holds Luke's old lightsaber.

ANAKIN

You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart.

KYLO

Is that why you came? To tell me about my conflict?

ANAKIN

No, Look at me. Maela, when we touched hands,

I saw your future. Just the shape of it,

but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn. I'll help you. It's your destiny.

KYLO

You're wrong. I saw something, too. You seem to see the destinies of others, but not your own. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me.Anakin, I saw your destiny.

Dread had quashed the confidence in Anakin's eyes. The doors part. Kylo leads Anakin out to:

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

The Praetorian Guards, maintain their same positions from before. Six on each side of the throne occupied by the Supreme Leader. Kylo drops to a knee before him.

SNOKE

Well done, my good and faithful apprentice.

My faith in you is restored.

(beat)

Young Anakin. A named that originates from your Grandfather, I'm sure. Welcome.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

DJ crouches over the entry console. He retrieves a necklace from his pocket and kisses it good luck. He presses it into the console. It short circuits!

DJ

Haysian smelt. Best conductor.

ROSE

(to FINN)

Good time to figure out how we get back to the fleet?

FINN

I know where the nearest escape pods are.

ROSE

Course you do.

Poe's voice crackles over BB-8's speaker.

POE

BB-8, tell me something good.

BB-8 chirps and ejects the comlink, Finn catches it.

FINN

Poe, we're almost there. Have the cruiser

prepped for lightspeed.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe is readying the cruiser for light speed. Blaster in hand.

POE

Yeah, I'm on it, pal. You just hurry.

Poe turns to his allies.

POE

Clear the bridge, escort the officers down to the hangar.

All the admirals against Poe were escorted out of the ship. C-3PO follows Poe throughout the bridge as he preps all parts of the ship itself.

C-3PO

Commander... Captain Dameron, Admiral Ackbar

was looking for you.

POE

Yeah, we spoke.

C3PO

Sir, I am almost afraid to ask.

POE

Good instinct, Threepio. Go with that.

As he entered hyperspace coordinates, a screen monitoring the hangar lit up with blaster fire. Ackbar and his crew were fighting back, and Poe knew small group of mutineers holding the hangar wouldn't last long.

POE

Seal that door! We're running out of time.

Connix does as commanded, rushing back to the console to assist with astronavigation.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn stares at DJ, worried, DJ smirks.

DJ

Now.

The room beyond was a jam-packed with astronavigational systems. A series of circuit breakers was installed on the back wall. Flipping those breakers would cut power to the tracker.

FINN

You're up.

Rose takes a breath, removing her gloves.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

C3PO hustles toward the door.

POE

Threepio, where do you think you're going?

C-3PO

It would be quite against my programming

to be party to a mutiny.

POE

Hey!

C-3PO

It is not correct protocol. I will have some very strong words in my official report when this is all over.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – TRACKER CIRCUIT CONTROL – SPACE – NIGHT

A squad of Stormtroopers clatter through the adjoining doors as Finn, Rose, BB-8, and DJ enter the room. The Stormtroopers are lead by the senior officer who spotted them in the hallways.

FN-6745

You there, hands up!

FN-2864

Watch 'em, watch 'em.

FN-5936

Drop, now!

FN-7392

Hands up, Rebel scum.

FN-4920

Get down! I said, down!

A chrome-armored trooper pushes through the ranks.

PHASMA

FN-2187.

Finn grimaces. Captain Phasma stands in front of him, as if smirking underneath the mask.

PHASMA (CONT'D)

So good to have you back.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe pounds his fist on the comm button.

POE

Finn?! Finn, where are you? Finn!

A section of the bridge doors clanked to the floor, melted from the other side. Keeping one hand atop the hyperspace lever, Poe raises his blaster pistol at the intruder in the fog.

General Leia Organa ducks through the hole in the doors. Shocked but overjoyed to see she had recovered, Poe lowers his weapon.

POE

Leia.

The general triggers hers. A stun bolt courses Poe's nerves. He has blacked out.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

The being in the golden robes looked more dead than alive, like a cadaver animated by some evil force. He looms long in his chair, his eyes were small, pinpricks of misery that froze Anakin in cold terror.

SNOKE

Come closer, child. So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as she grew stronger, her equal

in the light would rise.

Snoke curls a finger and Luke's old lightsaber is torn from Kylo's grasp and shot into Snoke's hand.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

That light was Luke Skywalker...

(CHUCKLING)

I assumed. Wrongly.

He places the hilt on the arm of his chair, then motions to Anakin.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Closer, I said.

Anakin dug in his heels, but he is pulled forward against his will, past a pair of guards in red armor, and the Knights of Ren until he stood at the foot of the throne. While his body would not obey him, his mind remained free.

ANAKIN

You underestimate Luke, and Maela Skywalker,

and me. It will be your downfall.

SNOKE

Oh... Have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice. Is that why you came?

Snoke cackles.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds.

I stoked Kylo's conflicted soul. I knew she was not strong enough to hide it from you.

And you were not wise enough to resist the bait.

As if pulled by cords, Anakin is wrenched up the small stairs in front of Snoke's mangled face.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

And now, you will give me Skywalker.

Anakin begins breathing heavily, in fear.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Then I will use your body as my newest vessel.

ANAKIN

No.

SNOKE

Yes.

He flickers his hand and Anakin flies off his feet, slamming into an invisible wall a few meters away. He keeps him levitating high off the floor as the hideous tentacles of his mind invades Anakins, contorting the flesh of his face.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Give me everything.

Anakin flails and screams, but there was no end to the pain of Snoke's powers surging through his mind. Kylo looks away.

INT. RADDUS – ESCAPE POD BAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Alarms blare as all the crewmembers, admirals, and commanders enter the escape pods as Leia and Ackbar watch Poe, carried in a stretcher, to a pod.

MALE PA ANNOUNCER (O.S.)

Please board the transports according to your evacuation designation. All transports

must be cleared...

GURNEY OPERATOR (O.S.)

Okay, help me push him up, guys.

ACKBAR

That one's a troublemaker. I like him.

LEIA

Me, too. Now, time to board your transport.

ACKBAR

For the transports to escape, someone needs to stay behind and pilot the cruiser.

LEIA

Too many losses. I can't take any more.

ACKBAR

Sure you can. You taught me how.

The old friends smile to one another, one last time.

BOTH

May the Force be...

They both chuckle.

LEIA

You go on. I've said it enough.

ACKBAR

May the Force be with you always.

Ackbar takes Leia's hands and presses his lips on her ring, then lets go. Leia takes a look at Ackbar one last time before entering the escape pod.

FEMALE PILOT

(ON RADIO)

Cloaking device activated. We should be off their

scopes.

INT. ESCAPE POD – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia sits beside the unconscious Poe Dameron, gently patting his shoulder.

LEIA

Let's hope this works.

INT. RADDUS – ESCAPE POD BAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Everyone has evacuated the cruiser, everyone except Admiral Ackbar who watches the escape pods cruise off into the void of space undetected by the First Order.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The escape pods evacuate from the Raddus cruiser, almost a dozen pods en route to flee the area.

INT. ESCAPE POD – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe begins to regain consciousness, seeing he is lying in the cargo hold. His plan to jump the Raddus has failed.

LEIA

Poe.

Leia gestures out past the viewport, motioning for Poe to join her and D'Acy. Poe rose and walks over to them, taking the general's hand.

Out of the viewport, we see a white planet shine brighter and stronger than any star.

POE

What is that? There are no systems near us.

LEIA

No charted ones, no.

D'ACY

The mineral planet, Crait. An uncharted hideout from the days of the Rebellion.

POE

That's a Rebel base?

D'ACY

Abandoned, but heavily armored with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies

scattered in the Outer Rim.

LEIA

Ackbar knew the First Order was tracking our big ship. They're not monitoring for little transports. So we could slip down to the surface unnoticed and hide till

the First Order passes.

POE

That could work. Why didn't Ackbar tell me?

LEIA

The fewer who knew the better. He was more interested in protecting the light than he was seeming like a hero.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

SLO-MO CAM:

Ackbar walks through the massive ship, running his fish fingers along the walls. He steps to the viewport of the bridge, watching the fleet escape.

REGULAR MOTION CAM:

Ackbar looks out to the fleet, smiling.

ACKBAR

Godspeed, Rebels.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Rose and Finn are shoved to the ground. Stormtroopers fill this massive hangar, which offered no opportunities for escape. The First Order's firepower was on full display with a dizzying array of TIE Fighters, droid walkers, and assault shuttles.

HUX

Well done, Phasma. I can't say I approve of the methods, but I cant argue with the results.

DJ steps out from behind a row of Stormtroopers as flight officers guide a repulsor sled of credit crates into a small cruiser.

HUX

Your ship and payment, as we agreed.

ROSE

You lying snake.

DJ shrugs.

DJ

We got caught, I cut a deal.

FINN

Wait, cut a deal with what?

Another officer steps to Hux to give him a report.

FLIGHT OFFICER

Sir, we checked on the information from the thief. We ran a decloaking scan, and sure enough, Resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser.

Hux favors DJ with a small half grin.

HUX

He told us the truth. Will wonders never cease?

ROSE

No.

HUX

Our weapons are ready?

FLIGHT OFFICER

Ready and aimed, sir.

Hux grins and exchanges a menacing look to Finn.

HUX

Fire at will.

FINN

Wait. No, no. No, you can't!

ROSE

No!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Supremacy suddenly disgorged a blinding storm of energy, not at the Raddus cruiser but past it, at the transports. A transport explodes in the void of Space. We see Poe stumble onto the viewport of his escape pod, watching and feeling the shockwaves of these explosions.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar sees this, terrified, he runs to the hologram projector and begins talking to a pilot of one of the transports.

PILOT

Admiral, we're taking fire!

Do we turn around?

ACKBAR

No, you're too far out. Full speed to planetfall. Full speed!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke lowers his hand and Anakin falls to the ground in front of his cousin with a bone crushing thud.

SNOKE

Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker

to be so wise. I sense his presence.

ANAKIN

(whispering)

Luke...

SNOKE (CONT'D)

We will give him and the Jedi Order

a well deserved death. After he is gone, we will obliterate the entire Resistance.

Anakin rolls on the ground, lifting himself up and lifting his hand toward Snoke. The lightsaber flies from the throne's armrest toward Anakin. Snoke flickers his wrist and the lightsaber loops around and clubs Anakin in the skull. The hilt returns to the throne and settles on the armrest.

SNOKE

Such spunk. Look here now.

Snoke gestures and Anakin slides past the Praetorian Guards and Heavileer Ren toward the oval oculus that peers through a gap in the red curtains. The Supremacy's cannon's fires down upon the transports.

SNOKE

The entire Resistance on those transports...

Soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost.

Anakin turns, his eyes blazing with silent fire. He still had hope. He raised his hand again, and so takes Kylo's lightsaber from her belt, igniting the fiery blade. The Praetorian Guards arm themselves. Snoke snickers, holding his hand out to halt them.

SNOKE

Ooh. And still that fiery spit of hope.

You have the spirit of a true Jedi!

And because of that, it is time.

Anakin glares at Snoke, who turns to Kylo.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

My worthy apprentice, daughter of darkness,

heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny.

Anakin charges toward Snoke, but with a sweep of his hand, he flings the boy across the room. Kylo's lightsaber flies out of Anakin's grip and into Kylo's. Anakin rolls over to look up at her.

KYLO

I know what I have to do.

ANAKIN

Maela.

Luke enters the room and Snoke waves his fingers; Kylo, the Knights of Ren, Luke's old Lightsaber, and Anakin disappear and the door closes behind the old Jedi Master.

SNOKE

Ah, Skywalker. So good of you to join us.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER - KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM - SPACE – NIGHT

One by one, the 6 Knights all together ignite their lightsabers. They move slowly towards Anakin. In the center is their leader ... Kylo Ren. Heavileer holds a Double Edged Lightsaber, Amor a lightsaber pike, Rogue has equipped two Tonfa Lightsabers, Snylo sports a Lightsaber Whip, and Munkil wields the Lightsaber Nun Chucks.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke sits in his throne as Luke makes a few steps inside the room. He removes his hood as we notice a cloaked figure beside Snoke's throne.

LUKE

Force Mirrors. Imitating the images of events happening in different places at your own will. A rare trick known by only a few.

SNOKE

I see you read those distasteful page-turners. Impressive, even in the face of death. You hold true to your Legend, Master Luke.

LUKE

I came here for Maela.

SNOKE

I don't care why you came. I only care about what I plan to do with you next.

LUKE

I want no quarrel, especially against one of the Whills.

Snokes lips curl in evil enjoyment as he stands from his throne chair.

SNOKE

So, you know of my history.

LUKE

I know you created my families history. But the other Whills didn't approve of your dark methods, just as I didn't when we met all those years ago.

SNOKE

You're very wise, Skywalker. Yes, the others didn't approve of my plan; to use your father's blood and body to rule the galaxy forever.

Snoke steps off the small staircase leading to the throne.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

But then you foiled my plans by regaining his spirits. By bringing Anakin Skywalker to the light. The other Whills discovered a change in the galaxy, that I had tampered with the original history of the universe.

This strikes a nerve with Luke.

LUKE

Original history?

SNOKE

Yes. I used my vast knowledge of the Force to change the original timeline. Many have suffered and died because of this. From the birth of your father to his death, I have vexed the galaxy.

LUKE

(realizing)

My father's turn to the dark side... The Clone Wars... The Empire... It was all you. You constructed all of this.

SNOKE

Give credit where it is due, Skywalker. For you see, after your father's death, my brothers discovered my perfect plan. Their last act was used to banish me here, scarred and weakened.

Snoke's tone grows dark.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

You were supposed to die by Sidious's hand that day on Endor. You decimated my plan. But no matter, no matter. Thanks to you, I am the last of the Whills.

LUKE is suddenly blasted across the room! He slams against the wall ... pinned there by some unseen force. With sudden effort, LUKE wrenches himself off the wall and swings his hands on SNOKE ... blasting him off his feet! LUKE and SNOKE battle with the Force, powerful blasts throwing them across the room. SNOKE SCREAMS, EYES BLAZING! LUKE suddenly is dropped to one knee. Snoke stands over Luke and produces fire from his fingers; Force Pyrokinesis. Luke raises his hands to block the flames with the Force.

SNOKE

You see, Skywalker, my life as a Whill has

granted me the knowledge of even the most forbidden techniques!

LUKE is breathing hard on the floor, his eye looking into the madness of SNOKE...

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Anakin charges Kylo. A great sword fight ensues.

As the battle proceeds, Anakin grows tired.

Kylo grows stronger as she becomes angry. Anakin takes the attack to Kylo. Snylo Ren throws Anakin back using the Force.

Anakin meets blades with Heavileer Ren's Double edged lightsaber. As they reach the red curtains covering the windows around them, Anakin cuts it, starting a fire that spreads and leaps over Heavileer.

INT. ESCAPE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe rushes into the cockpit and grabs the pod pilot, desperate.

POE

Come on, give it full thrusters. Full speed!

The pilot's face turns red with stress.

POD PILOT

I am, sir!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

The Supremacy rumbles with each blast of its megalaser batteries. Visible through the hangar's magnetically shielded portal, tiny dots that were the Resistance transports blink out of existence one after another.

FINN

You murdering bastard!

The thief tallies the stacks of credits near his new ship, not the least bit offended.

DJ

Take it easy, Big F. They blow you up today, you blow them up tomorrow. It's just business.

Finn struggles in the grip of the Stormtroopers, he directs his rage at DJ.

FINN

You're wrong.

DJ shrugs.

DJ

Maybe.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Raddus is turning around from its original course, toward the First Order fleet.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar pilots the entire cruiser; alone. A soldier, a warrior, a hero, a Admiral. He prepares the lightspeed.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo holds Anakin in the air using the Force, turns and kicks Anakin into the center of them. Anakin is choking. He hits the ground hard. The Jedi tumbles, dodging a slash from Amor Ren's Lightsaber Pike. Rogue Ren spins around, and using the Force, hurling one of his two lightsabers toward Anakin.

Anakin spins, dodging the lethal saber strike and kicks Munkil Ren, sending him over to Snylo. Anakin jumps toward Kylo. They continue their vicious fight.

Anakin regains his composure and attacks Kylo as the Dark Lord continues his spin to meet him head on. SNYLO comes in fast, swinging at ANAKINS'S head.

ANAKIN dodges the cut easily. Then catches Snylo Ren's light-whip with his blade.

SNYLO REN

Solo, you disappoint me. Surely, you can do more.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke pushes Luke back with flames from the Force, while Luke continues to raise his hand to push the flames away. Luke switches to the offensive, hurling Snoke through his own chair. The Praetorian Guards prepare their weapons and Luke ignites his green lightsaber.

Luke parries, blocks, and dodges each attack from each guard with ease, making him a formidable opponent. In a blur of laser blades, one red guard falls, then another. One knicks Luke on the arm, then one wraps its electro whip around his metal hand.

As Snoke stands he steps back into the shadows of the throne room, smiling in evil intent.

Luke locks blades with an electro spear then kicks the one behind him away, hurling the guard into a electro vaporizer.

The cloaked figure from before steps away from the throne in front of Snoke, watching Luke slice the head off a guard; two left. Luke drops the lightsaber and grips the whip out of a guards hand, ripping his leg off.

SNOKE

I am pleased to see your tactic. To wear the old man out to strike him down. This is your moment, Caedus. Destroy Skywalker and fulfill the prophecy!

The figure drops his cloak and reaches his hand out, a lightsaber similar, almost exact, to the Mandalorian lore, gently floats off Snoke's belt and into the dark apprentice's hand.

Luke gestures for his lightsaber, throwing the whip around the last guard, ripping the red armored soldier to pieces. Luke turns in defense and meets a BLACK BLADE; THE DARSKSABER IN THE HANDS OF A SITH CLONE OF LUKE SKYWALKER!

Luke stares at this clone in horror.

LUKE

No...

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

ROGUE REN parried another cut.

ROGUE REN thrusts. ANAKIN steps back quickly, panting for breath.

ANAKIN takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives HEAVILEER back. Then Heavileer's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces ANAKIN to retreat.

AMOR increases the tempo of his attack. ANAKIN is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Kylo presses. Her lightsaber flashes.

ANAKIN is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back in the center of the Knights of Ren, staring at the floor and breathing heavily; exhausted.

KYLO comes in fast for a devastating blow.

ANAKIN dodges the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that ANAKIN is the complete swordsman.

Kylo raises her lightsaber. Her lightsaber flashes down and CLASHES against Anakin's lightsaber! As does the rest of the Knights.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Caedus, the Sith Clone of Luke, lashes out at LUKE, as they continue a ferocious sword fight. SNOKE throws the bodies of the red guards at LUKE using the Force. CAEDUS kicks LUKE, and he drops to one knee. The Clone rains attacks down on Luke's lightsaber as he tries to regain his posture. His old age has caught up to him, along with the many wounds the guards left on him weighing down.

Luke pushes Caedus' lightsaber back and lunges for a swing. Snoke flicks a finger, hurling Luke away before he can even make contact with his blade. Luke thuds on the floor hard, the wounds on his body and face have taken the worst of the forceful landing.

LUKE

Cloning Jedi is an abomination to the galaxy. You know this.

SNOKE

Quite true, but this one is an exception. You see, my Force connection with Caedus allows him to use the same abilities as I.

LUKE

Even if a Jedi clone could be perfect, no amount of knowledge would allow them to use the Force.

SNOKE

Are you prepared to test that, Skywalker?

The clone deactivates the Darksaber, places the hilt on his belt, and smirks. He produces Force Lightning and blast a horde of it toward the old Jedi Master. Luke deactivates his lightsaber and raises his left hand to block it with a wave of Force energy.

Snoke steps to Luke's other side and begins blasting fire from his fingers once more. Luke raises his right hand, blocking the fire as well. They stop; Luke stands and they blast again. Luke closes his eyes and breathes, allowing him to calm his senses and stay in tune with the Force. He spreads his hands to the floor, stopping the Lightning and Fire with ease.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE - NIGHT

The force and speed of his attack catches Kylo and the others slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsabers flash. Anakin cuts HEAVILEER'S left hand off, then AMOR is sliced in the nose. The two fall as the other four Knights surround Anakin. MUNKIL draws back, putting a hand to his arm. He takes the hand away and looks at the smear of blood where Anakin has nicked him.

KYLO parries and ripostes. It's no contest. ANAKIN is driven back against the window walls around them.

Silence. KYLO steps away from ANAKIN so they can all surround him. Her lightsaber whirls in a formal salute.

MUNKIL charges across the space at ANAKIN. They all rain down blows upon the boy. ANAKIN doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that Knights aim.

Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. Until he TEARS ROGUE RENS LEG FROM HIS BODY USING HIS LIGHTSABER! Munkil twirls his Lightsaber Nunchucks toward Anakin, who slices Munkils arm off by the shoulder.

SNYLOS light-whip twirls around Anakins blade, trying to pull him close. Anakin reacts, pulling against him. A lethal toggle war until Anakin lets go of his saber. The blade and the whip pierce through Snylo's chest!

Anakin lifts his Lightsaber back to his palm.

Kylo is the only one left standing against Anakin. Kylo, hardly a broken sweat, but Anakin is drained, exhausted.

KYLO

Your exhausted. You need a better teacher.

I can show you the true ways of the Force.

Anakin... its not too late.

Kylo reaches her hand out to Anakin in a kind gesture.

ANAKIN

No...

They charge toward each other. Anakins strokes become feebler, slower. ANAKIN attacks! He flies forward. KYLO is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of the two swordsmen's speeds and swordplay. Their lightsabers are a humming blur of light. She staggers back, gasping and spent, against the window wall.

ANAKIN kicks KYLO'S shoulder, and is about to drive the lightsaber into the top of her head. Anakin attacks Kylo with a new ferocity Their fighting becomes even more intense. Kylo catches her saber.

KYLO REN kicks ANAKIN over to the other side of the room. Anakin drops his lightsaber, pulling the double edged lightsaber to his hand. Kylo jumps after him. Anakin backs away, barely dodging her. ANAKIN and KYLO REN battle around the beaten Knights Of Ren. KYLO REN catches ANAKIN off guard.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Peavy analyzes the Raddus as he analyzes its schematics.

PEAVY

Sir, the Resistance cruiser's

preparing to jump to lightspeed.

HUX

(dismissive)

It's empty. They're just trying to pull

our attention away. Pathetic. Keep your fire

on the transports.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Phasma raises her blaster and fires into Rose's heart; killing her. Finn tries to shake the Stormtroopers grip loose, proving ineffective.

FINN

NO! NO! ROSE!!

PHASMA

Execution by blaster is too good for you.

Let's make this hurt.

Two Stormtroopers draw laser axes as Phasma grabs two electric batons from her officers. Finn suddenly has no grip on him and stands. The cuffs are removed and Phasma throws one of the batons to him.

Finn picks it up, then the fight begins! Finn ducks from the first axe, then slams the second axe away with the baton and meets Phasmas with his.

PHASMA

No one to save you now, traitor.

FINN

Who said I needed saving?

Finn shoves Phasma away and begins brawling the three exceptional Stormtroopers. Finn parries and ducks with every axe swing, using his baton as a slapping weapon to defend himself from the lethal attacks.

INT. ESCAPE POD – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia, Poe, Connix, and D'Acy stare out of the viewport, watching the Raddus slowly turning away toward the First Order.

CONNIX

He's running away.

Poe shakes his head, an idea forming.

POE

No, he isn't.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar sits in the pilot chair, preparing lightspeed for full power. He looks out the viewport where we see he is facing toward the FIRST ORDER FLEET.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux steps up closer to the viewport, an idea forming as to what the Raddus is scheming.

An officer races out of the room screaming:

YOUNG OFFICER

It's a trap!! It's a trap!!!

Peavy pushes past Hux.

PEAVY

No.

Hux turns to his officers, furious and petrified.

HUX

Fire on that cruiser!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke raises his other hand and Luke's feet are pulled from underneath him. Snoke lifts him in mid-air with the Force and slams him onto the ground. He does it once more and Luke rolls on the sleek floor, seeing his lightsaber fly off his belt and into Caedus' hand.

Snoke steps back, smiling.

CAEDUS

The Legend of Luke Skywalker ends here. But he will not be remembered as a hero; but as a failure. His daughter, Sith. His padawans, dead. At last, there is no Jedi. The Light dies with you.

LUKE

No...

Snoke tightens his fingers, Luke is lifted to his knees and faced toward Caedus.

SNOKE

When you are dead, Skywalker, I will use your nephews body as a vessel for all eternity.

LUKE

The boy has no traits other than his blood and training. He isn't Darth Vader.

SNOKE

Oh, but he is.

Luke's eyes grow black as his flesh grows pale; Snoke knows of Anakin's true nature, that Anakin is the manifestation of Darth Vader's spirit.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

You think you can hide that from me? The one who spawned the idea of Vader's little "virgin birth"?

(beat)

I accidentally brought you into this world, and now I will take you from it!

Snoke grins as Caedus ignites Luke's green Lightsaber! Snoke closes his eyes, feeling the dark side building inside of Caedus.

SNOKE

My greatest apprentice, Turn the Lightsaber to strike true...

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

The SITH makes a quick move, throwing his lightsaber at ANAKIN, who leaps into the air, catches it, and hurls it into Kylo's palm! ANAKIN slumps to the floor, exasperated. Kylo grunts in agony, glaring at Anakin.

KYLO

It doesn't have to be this way... Anakin... I want you to stand by my side. We can defeat Snoke together.

ANAKIN

Maela, I cant let you go this way...

KYLO

It's time to let old things die. Snoke. Luke. The Resistance. The First Order. The Sith. The Jedi. Anakin, we can bring a new order to the galaxy.

ANAKIN

Maela, don't do this.

KYLO

Why are you still holding on?!?! Let go! Don't you want to know the truth? About why Jacen and Jaina risked so much to save you?

This question aches at Anakin, he looks at his cousin now, with sympathy.

KYLO

Or have you always known? You know. Say it.

A tear drops down Anakin's cheek.

ANAKIN

I'm his reincarnation... Darth Vader... His hatred manifests within me...

KYLO

You were resented. Feared. Your parents sent you to Luke because the sight of him inside you pained them. They think you're nothing.

Anakin weeps, unable to keep his emotions in tune hearing these words.

KYLO

But you're something to me.

Anakin looks into his cousins eyes, seeing Maela still cares for him. But could it be a ruse? A truthful deception? There's no real way to know. They stand, she reaches her hand out.

KYLO (CONT'D)

Join me.

She steps closer, pleading now.

KYLO (CONT'D)

Please...

Anakin stares at her gloved hand, seeing the hole burned inside her palm, reminded of the hole in his own. He looks into Kylo's eyes, then spots his lightsaber behind her. He reaches for her hand, then the lightsaber floats quickly toward him. It stops mid-air, between them, as we see they both are pulling at the old lightsaber.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn holds his own, whacking one of the Stormtroopers in face; tearing through the helmet and leaving him unconscious. Finn smiles, a bitter victory – interrupted when the other axe equipped Stormtrooper swings for his chin, he steps back a the right time to barely miss it.

Finn drops his baton and grips a hold of the axe handle, pushing against the Stormtrooper. The trooper headbutts Finn and kicks him to the ground. Finn rolls and grabs the other laser axe, slicing the Stormtroopers legs off.

Finn turns his head and meets Phasmas baton. He falls to the ground, dazed and exhausted. She throws the baton to the side, eyeing the axes. She grasps them.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Caedus raises the green glowing lightsaber.

SNOKE

He raises it...

Snoke's eyes open.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

AND KILLS HIS TRUE ENEMY!!!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn glares at Phasma's silver helmet, looking at his blurred reflection.

PHASMA

And now, FN-2187, you will die.

Phasma pulls back to swing on him.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Raddus is fully facing the Supremacy, the cannons getting closer to meeting their mark on the Raddus.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar steps out of the chair, moving the controller of the cruiser away. He presses buttons, giving the clearance to fly into hyperspace.

ACKBAR

In the light of darkness, hope still lives.

Death is an illusion, blazed by fear. I Am

One With The Force, And The Force Is With Me!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke eyes the oval oculus, seeing the Raddus preparing for lightspeed – toward the Star Destroyer! Luke senses Snoke losing focus of him. As Luke is lowered from Snoke's hold, he force pulls the black lightsaber to his hand and ignites it; barely leaving a fatal wound on the clone.

Snoke shrieks violently as a mark appears on him as well; their connection with the Force has betrayed their efforts!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE - NIGHT

Anakin and Kylo grunt, fighting with the full extent of the Force.

They are struggling. They eventually are pushed farther away from one another, still keeping a grip on the saber with the Force.

They continue exerting all they can into taking the lightsaber from one another until the kyber crystal in the center of the hilt explodes; the force of this explosion hurls the two at opposite ends of the room.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar glares at the Supremacy, pressing a button as everything begins to be consumed by ZOOM STARS – LIGHTSPEED!!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Silence fills the galaxy as the Raddus tears through the Supremacy in a flash! All of the smaller Star Destroyers are torn to pieces but Hux's Star Destroyer and the Supremacy only take a crippling blow.

BOOM.

We see Leia and Poe looking out of the viewport of the escape pod as the surviving transports flee toward the planet Crait.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – DESTROYED HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

The hangar is in flames, metal chars fall the ceiling the entire hangar along with most of their battalion are destroyed. Docking rigs have caved in on TIE Fighters. Finn's face is being bumped back and forth by BB-8, who chirps sad beeps until Finn regains consciousness.

FINN

BB-8! You're okay! What happened?

BB-8 chirps and gestures to a transport unharmed and ready for the taking.

FINN

Let's just leave.

Finn and BB-8 race to the transports area until a blaster bolt bounces in front of Finn's feet. He stops himself and turns to see Phasma, jumping off a platform and onto the floor a few feet away from Finn.

FINN

BB-8, get the ship ready.

BB-8 chirps nervously.

FINN

There's no time to argue, just prime the ship. I have to do this.

BB-8 and Finn separate; Finn charges toward Phasma, who prepares her chrome pike for battle. Finn grabs a baton from the ground and swings at Phasma. She blocks at cuts his shoulder, He swings downward and meets her pike; eyes locked.

PHASMA

You are a bug in the system.

FINN

Let's go, chrome dome.

Finn grunts as he pushes her back. He strikes, hitting her pike and her shoulder. She swings and misses completely.

FINN

Come on!

She thrusts her pike and cuts Finn's chin. She grabs her blaster and he chops off the barrel of it! Her strikes thunder against Finn's baton, rattling his arms and bones. All Finn could do was manage to block and parry her attacks as she drives him under a walker's leg and through the smoke.

PHASMA

You were always disrespectful, disobedient. Your emotions make you weak.

She hammers at his baton, Finn keeps his balance no more, tumbling backward into a hole. Phasma turns to step away, until we see Finn reemerge behind her.

FINN

Hey.

She looks to see him, only to be met by Finn's baton. He clocked his baton at her helmet, sending her sprawling to the hangar floor. Phasma groans as she lifts her head to see Finn standing on a TRANSPORT SHIP. BB-8 IS PILOTING.

Finn notices her helmet is cracked, she has a blue eye glaring at him. Seeing she was actually human makes him shudder.

PHASMA

You were always scum.

FINN

Rebel scum.

He presses a button on the padlock and the hatch door shuts. The transport flies away from the wounded Phasma.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux analyzes the room; seeing all of Snoke's guards are dead and Snoke and Caedus are unconscious, as if in a coma.

Hux reaches for the blaster in his coat. Kylo steps into the room, Hux sways his hand away from the blaster.

HUX

What happened?

KYLO

Skywalker nearly murdered Snoke. And the boy nearly killed my Knights.

Maela steps to the massive viewport of the room, analyzing the whereabouts of Anakin and Luke with the Force. Hux grabs a shred of a hanging curtain while Kylo roots her feet to the floor.

KYLO (CONT'D)

What happened?

HUX

They took Snoke's escape craft. We know where they're going.

KYLO

We need medics in here, immediately. Along

with in my training quarters, you'll find

dead along with casualties. Get all our forces down to that Resistance base.

Kylo begins to walk away from the window and past Hux.

KYLO (CONT'D)

Let's finish this.

HUX

Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my army?

Our Supreme Leader is in a state of coma!

We have no ruler!

Kylo stops and pinches her fingers, imagining them on Hux's windpipe. Hux begins to choke, falling to his knees. Kylo turns to him.

KYLO

Repeat that?

HUX

Long live the Supreme Leader.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Bundled in a high collared coat, Leia stared out at the sur-

face of Crait from the entrance of the old rebel fort. Behind her, the last soldiers of the Resistance carried out Captain Dameron's orders to arm themselves. And before her stretched a plain as desolate as Hoth's icy wastes, with salt in place of snow.

Soon the walkers and war machines of the First Order would

trample that ground and wage an assault on the base. The Resistance has no option.

All of the six transports that had landed on Crait were damaged and in need of repair. Even if they launched, they would never get far without an ion cannon to neutralize the Destroyers in orbit.

The base on Crait wasn't much more than a warren of abandoned mineral mines with a deflector shield and armor-shelled outer door. We hear the sounds of incoming ships from the distance where Leia stares at. She places her transmitter to her lips, seeing Six TIE FIGHTERS AND A TRANSPORT SHIP.

LEIA

They're coming, shut the door.

The shield door, a reinforced block a hundred meters tall, begins to drop, its rusty gears whining from years of nonuse. As the Resistance soldiers went farther back into the mines, so did the mountain's native inhabitants, a four legged species of Crystal Foxes. The First Order transport speeds ahead of the TIEs and arrows the base's entrance.

POE

Incoming! Go! Go! Move!

CONNIX

Get that shield door down!

The transport shuttle crashes into the small crease the entrance made as it closes. Everyone begins firing on the ship. The shield door booms as it closes. Poe blasts open the shuttle's canopy.

FINN (O.S.)

No! Wait, don't shoot! It's us!

No! Don't shoot!

POE

Hold your fire!

Everyone lowers their blasters as Finn and BB-8 walk out of the shuttle.

LEIA

Finn?

POE

Finn! You're not dead!

BB-8 CHIRPING EXCITEDLY as he rolls toward Poe. He drops to a knee, hugging the droid. Finn steps to him, his face grim.

POE

Where's Rose?

Finn shakes his head.

POE (CONT'D)

And DJ?

FINN

Sold us out.

Finn analyzes the number of survivors.

FINN

Is this all that's left?

Poe turns to Leia, who looks back at him.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Connix places a holographic plate of the battlefield in front of the sealed doors on a dust covered table. Finn steps to the hologram along with Poe. Leia sits down, feeling unease.

POE

All right, shields are up so they can't hit us

from orbit. Use whatever power we've got left

to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim.

LEIA

Use my personal code.

They all turn to her.

LEIA (CONT'D)

If there are any allies to the Resistance,

it's now or never.

POE

Connix, what do you got?

CONNIX

Rotting munitions, rusted artillery, some half-gutted skim speeders.

Poe steps to the viewport of the command post.

POE

Well, let's just pray that big-ass door

holds long enough for us to get help.

We hear a destructive rumbling in the distance.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

The crystal fox creatures step back from the hangar doors as it shakes and rustles.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

First Order gunships and trooper transports land by the dozen on the salt flats outside. Gorilla walkers unfold from their moorings on the sides of the gunships, each step causing the ground to quake. Hovertanks float down cargo ramps. We see a gargantuan superlaser barrel on rotating treads.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Finn steps to the viewport, analyzing the massive army drawing near.

FINN

A battering ram cannon.

POE

A what now?

FINN

Miniaturized Death Star tech. It'll crack that door open like an egg. There has to be a back way

out of here, right?

POE

BB-8, what do you got?

C-3PO

BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics.

This is the only way in or out.

The walls creak as everyone stares at the doors.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

The small group of soldiers turn their heads as the walls creak and the doors squeal. The crystal foxes pout and panic.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Finn grabs Poe, staring him in the eyes; a fire sparking in his eyes.

FINN

Come on. We have allies. People believe in Leia.

They'll get our message, they'll come.

But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Soldiers buckle themselves in the skimmers along with Finn and Poe. Others arm themselves with blasters, stepping out to the trenches in front of the blast doors.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – TRENCHES – CRAIT – DAY

The soldiers take battle positions, aiming their blasters ahead of them. A general steps out of the trench, making a red footprint in the ground. He stops and raises his telescope to his eyes.

SOLDIER (O.S.)

On me! On me! Move! Move! Go back! Gather your weapons!

SOLDIER #2

Get over here!

One soldier in the trenches runs his fingers on the footprint left by the general and licks his own fingertips.

SOLDIER #3

Salt.

SOLDIER #4

Ground forces, incoming.

POE (ON RADIO)

Copy that. On our way.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The chute on the mountains opens and the skimmers soar high in the air. The thirteen soldiers drop toward the ground on their skimmers, engaging their mono-skis.

Finn ejects his mono-ski, smirking in confidence. The thirteen skimmers land in a spume of red as the mono-skis dug crystals that lay beneath the salt. Scarlet clouds of crystal dust trails them like exhaust fumes as they shoot across the surface.

The skimmers dart past the trenches as TIE Fighters begin crisscrossing above them while higher in the sky a black folded wing shuttle circles like a predator.

POE

All right, ground forces, lay down some fire!

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Hux turns to Kylo as officers pilot the ship and watch the battle through the viewport of the shuttle.

HUX

Thirteen incoming light craft. Shall we hold

until we clear them?

KYLO

No. The Resistance is in that mine.

Push through.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

TIEs screamed over them, raining lasers. One of the skimmers fell away in a smear of red.

POE

Fighters, break off!

At Poe's command, the skimmers dispersed and the

TIEs broke formation to follow. Finn skated across the flats,

banking to the sides as a TIE chased him. The starfighter's

guns gouged dark red cracks in the ground. Poe and the trench batteries had better luck, and several TIEs went down in flames,

including the one chasing him. Yet those losses didn't put

much of a dent in the enemy squadron.

POE

Finn, you got three right behind you!

More skimmers met their end, picked off by TIEs in suc-

cession. Their crashes gashed the ground as if the land itself

bled. Worse yet, the defensive fire from the turbolaser bat

teries had all but stopped. TIEs swarmed over the trenches

spitting death at the Resistance soldiers and knocking out

artillery.

The battle was turning into a massacre.

Poe grippes his control sticks and rocketed toward the

front lines.

POE

Finn! Behind you!

Finn glances back as a trio of TIEs dove at his skimmer

Their laser cannons glowed, about to be triggered. It was

over for him.

FINN

I can't shake 'em!

He flinches as all three TIEs were blasted from behind.

A Corellian freighter, which looked as banged-up as any-

thing else from the fort, soared through the fiery wreckage.

Finn gapes at the ship, barely keeping control of his skim-

mer.

FINN

Whoo! Yeah!

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Chewie howls, piloting the ship as a Porg shrieks a battlecry.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin is maneuvering the cannon, smirking.

ANAKIN

Whoo! I like this!

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo stomps to the pilots of the shuttle, yelling.

KYLO

BLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF THE SKY!!

HUX

All fighters!

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Dozens of more TIE Fighters fly into view, chasing the Falcon. Others follow.

POE

He drew 'em off! All of 'em!

FINN

Oh, they hate that ship!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

The Falcon shoots at TIE fighters. It scores two direct hits. It nicks a third TIE, which plows into one of its' own wingmen. The dogfight between Rebel Skimmers and First Order TIE fighters rages.

The TIEs continues to be picked off by the rampaging Millennium Falcon.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

The Falcon made an abrupt drop into a crevice, a

move most of the TIEs failed in spectacular fashion. Some

smashed into the surface, others into the sides of the crev-

ice, and all went up in flames.

Finn refocused his attention on the front lines, which

started to open.

FINN

There it is.

Two multi-legged tug walkers plodded forward, yoked to

the battering ram cannon. Plated in dense armor, the mam

moth siege gun that was dragged forward seemed even more

imposing than Finn had described-perhaps fifty meters tall,

nearly half the height of the shield door.

POE

That is a big gun.

FINN

Okay, this is it. Our only shot is down the throat.

Finn studied the cannon. Its grooved head began to

warm up. pulsing with the energy of its superlaser. To aim a

shot down the giant barrel, they'd have to fly straight up to

the cannon, which was going to be nearly impossible with

the First Order forces protecting it.

Poe led the way.

The turbolaser towers that had outlasted the TIEs renew the assault. The walkers and hovertanks responded in kind, peppering the trenches with their guns. But when the black command shuttle dropped lower and started targeting the skimmers, the rest of the First Order's forces did the same, concentrating their fire. Finn manages to evade the lasers, but the skimmer beside his doesn't. After the cloud from its crash cleared Poe sees that the battering ram cannon held a steady deadly glow.

FINN

The cannon's opening. This is our chance.

POE

They're picking us all off. We're not gonna make it.

FINN

Making my final approach. Target in sight, guns are hot.

POE

No! Pull off!

FINN

What?

POE

The cannon is charged! It's a suicide run!

All craft, pull away!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

The Millennium Falcon has landed; Anakin steps out, holding the binary beacon. He follows the direction it leads to, pacing quickly. Luke steps out, holding the hilt of the Darksaber and his heart as he walks away from the ship. He falls to his knees on the edge of the mountain, seeing the entire First Order preparing their cannon for fire.

LUKE

No...

He feels a presence from the past appear behind him.

LUKE

Master Yoda...

YODA'S GHOST

Young Skywalker...

Yoda has appeared in his BLUE FORCE GHOST FORM.

LUKE

What are you doing here?

YODA'S GHOST

Hee-hee-hee-hee. Skywalker, Skywalker. Still looking to the horizon. Never here. Never now. The need in front of your nose.

LUKE

I can't go out there... I'm too old. I'm drained and weak. Snoke overwhelmed me.

YODA'S GHOST

True, but lost hope is not. Remember your training, Luke. Be the legend they know you are.

BEN'S GHOST (O.S.)

Your body may be out of shape, but the Force is still strong in you.

BEN KENOBI'S GHOST APPEARS.

LUKE

I don't know what to do...

BEN'S GHOST

Your destiny lies on a different path from Anakin's. You've trained him with all the knowledge you had. But your part is not done.

YODA'S GHOST

Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. Use your strengths, stretch out with your feelings.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST (O.S.)

And remember, The Force will be with you.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST APPEARS as Luke stares up at him, recognizing the face of his father.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST (CONT'D)

Always.

With this advice, the ghosts disappear.

Luke crosses his legs, beginning to meditate. The Darksaber floats in front of him; we see his hand from the other side of him REACH FOR IT.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

Finn inverts his skimmer, eluding another blast, and steered clear of the lasers, following Poe and the others back to the trenches. But Finn kept speeding toward the cannon.

FINN

No! I'm almost there!

POE

Retreat, Finn! That's an order!

FINN

No! I won't let them win!

POE

No! Finn, listen to me! We have to retreat!

Finn wasn't listening. He sideslipped his skimmer through

the cannon fire, dusting up more crystalline clouds. Though

he claimed to be a terrible pilot, the ex-stormtrooper's deft

maneuvering was nothing short of astounding. Finn's flying was inspired.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo glares at the cannons flames as it grows brighter, connecting to its target.

MALE SCOUT

(RADIO)

The cannon is warming up now.

MALE COMMANDER

(RADIO)

Copy that. We see it.

MALE SCOUT

Preparing to fire.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

The cannons barrel shone through the lasers, on the cusp of firing. The tremendous heat it generated melts the salt around it, stirring a crimson haze around its treads. The cannon targets aims in Finns direction, toward the doors of the base.

Finn hits his boosters, flying through the enflaming energy. The cannon fires, obliterating Finn's skimmer and the shield doors cave in from the blast.

Finn is gone.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo smirks as Hux glances to her.

KYLO REN

General Hux, advance. No quarter.

No prisoners.

INT. RESISTANCE FORT – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Connix stares at an empty black screen, no response from any frequencies.

CONNIX

Our distress signal's been received at multiple points, but no response.

D'ACY

They've heard us, but no one's coming.

Everyone in the room turns to Leia, who sighs.

LEIA

We fought till the end. But the galaxy

has lost all its hope. The spark is out.

Faces fall, hers with them. Footsteps echoed the caverns. A man in tattered black robes walks into the room, to Leia. He pulls off his hood, revealing the lined, bearded face of her twin; Luke Skywalker. He doesn't sport the scars we saw on him earlier, his hair is darker and he looks more youthful than before.

LEIA

Luke.

LUKE

Leia, I'm sorry.

LEIA

I know. I know you are. I'm just glad you're here

at the end. This... This is the end isn't it? I've denied it for so long but... I've always known...

LUKE

I came to face the mistakes I made, Leia. And I can't save her, but I will help her.

LEIA

I held out hope for so long, But I am at my end. She's gone, Luke...

LUKE

No one's ever really gone. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to start to make things right.

Leia places her hand on top of Luke's and her weariness fades away. When at last Luke withdrew his hand, she held a pair of chance cubes; The golden dice from the Falcon.

He stands, kissing her forehead. She watches as he steps to C-3PO.

C-3PO

Master Luke.

Luke winks at his old friend and exits the room.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

The last remaining soldiers stand as Luke walks through the burning hole blast doors. Poe eyes him, feeling confident in Luke's brave advancement.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo sees a lone figure wearing dark robes emerging from the crack in the door. She senses who the figure is.

KYLO

Stop!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The walkers, hovertanks, and troopers come to a halt, still a distance from the fort. Skywalker strides across the red stained salt flats, his robes flapping. The hundreds of Stormtrooper rifles, walker guns, and hovertank cannons point at him.

He stops walking, staring at the cockpit of Hux's Shuttle.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo trembles and steps up closer to the glass.

KYLO

I want every gun we have to fire on that man.

Do it.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

One trigger happy gunner in an AT-M6 walker fires first, initiating megacaliber barrage that enveloped Skywalker in a column of fire.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo grits her teeth, tightening her fingers to a fist.

KYLO

More!

(beat)

More!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The Walkers, hovertanks, and Stormtroopers fire upon the very spot where Luke had stood.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Hux steps to Kylo.

HUX

That's enough.

Kylo ignored him. Hux took over.

HUX (CONT'D)

(SHOUTING)

That's enough!

The officers frantically issue the order and the firing petered out, creating a crater where Luke stood. Kylo collapses in her chair, Hux turns to her.

HUX

Do you think you got him? Now, if we're ready

to get moving, we can finish this.

The shuttle commander swallows loudly.

SHUTTLE COMMANDER

Sir?

An unnerving silence falls over the bridge. Kylo stands to stare out the viewport.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Luke climbs out of the crater, showing no sign of injury. He looks out to the cockpit and brushes off dust from his shoulder. Then Luke raises a hand out.

The Stormtrooper regiment is hurled into the air. Luke then lifts a Gorilla Walker off its robotic feet and hurls it against all the other walkers; explosions burst and consume the ground below Hux's shuttle. Smoke covers the entire ship.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo breathes shakily. Her rages surges as she stares at the black smoke covering the viewport.

KYLO

Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered

and don't advance until I say.

HUX

Supreme Leader, don't get distracted,

our goal...

Kylo waves her hand and Hux is tossed into the bulk head.

SHUTTLE COMMANDER

Right away, sir.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The shuttle lands a few dozen feet away from Luke as he waits for his daughter to face him.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Poe lowers the binoculars, having seen Hux's shuttle land in front of Luke. Connix is watching from behind him.

CONNIX

Is that...

POE

I think so...

(beat)

It's Kylo Ren. Luke's facing him alone.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo steps out on the flickering flamed ground of the battlefield, to face her father.

KYLO

Old man... Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul?

LUKE

No.

Kylo drops her cape and runs her fingers on the hilt of Darth Vader's spare lightsaber. She ignites it! Luke ignites the DARKSABER and raises it against her.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT - DAY

Connix steps to Poe, watching these events unfold.

POE

He's doing this for a reason.

He's stalling so we can escape.

CONNIX

Escape? He's one man against an army.

We have to help him, we have to fight.

POE

No, no. We are the spark that'll light the fire

that'll burn the First Order down.

Skywalker's doing this so we can survive.

Leia walked out of the command post with C-3PO clanking behind her.

POE

There's gotta be a way out of this mine.

Hell, how did he get in here?

C-3PO

Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped

opening exists. But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are ,...

POE

Shh. Shush. Hush. Shush up.

Shut up!

C-3PO

To one.

POE

Listen.

Poe stares into the mine's tunnels. He heard nothing and only saw darkness.

C-3PO

My audio sensors no longer detect the...

POE

Exactly.

Connix begins to realize, an idea forming.

CONNIX

Where'd the crystal critters go?

A pair of red eyes blinking at them from the cave; a Crystal Fox scampers into the tunnel, its spines tinkling.

POE

Follow me.

Everyone turns to Leia, as if waiting for an order.

LEIA

What are you looking at me for?

Follow him.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin Solo slows down to a ridge, where the Crystal Fox's dash out of the mountain in droves.

ANAKIN

If the beacon's right beneath me,

they've got to be somewhere.

He sees the hole the foxes emerged from, small enough to fit a small hand. A space covered in boulders that had been fused together.

Anakin chuckles silently.

ANAKIN

Lifting rocks.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

KYLO lashes out at LUKE, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. They work their way off the crater and into the opposite side of it. LUKE FORCE PUSHES KYLO, and she drops to where she stood at the beginning of their duel.

LUKE and KYLO move their fight over the salts covering the land. As the laser swords fly, bits of the ground are torn through and salt flings into the air around them.

SUDDENLY, LUKE charges at KYLO. He moves in SLOW MOTION, visible through a sea of mist. KYLO attacks LUKE like a madman ... she brings down her lightsaber, leaping to his side.

KYLO desperately slashes her way towards LUKE, clashing with the Darksaber... LUKE charges at her, she slashes the top of his hilt, scraping it just barely.. They lock into a continuous battle.

Luke swings his saber, scraping her shoulder. Kylo slashes upward, missing, while Luke rams her with a push from the FORCE. Kylo darts her blade furiously, causing Luke to pace back as their sabers touch and make rhythms with each other.

Kylo raises her sword and brings it down on the blade of Luke. Luke swings his sword, chopping off a shoulder piece of her garment, then hits her with the hilt, right in the back of her neck.

Kylo slashes about as she spins to face him, when from behind, Luke met his saber an inch from her nose, she hops away quickly.

She lashes out with her foot to kick but he dodges and slices inches into her femur, but he catches his footing and yanks away before her blade can get his neck.

Kylo rushes at him, but he swings his saber up, meeting hers.

She darts past him and stabs into the ground. Luke parries and raises his saber, hardly breaking a sweat and not making ANY TRACKS IN THE SNOW.

He then takes his sword, and with all his strength, swings sideways. The sword goes part way through the Kylo's hip, and makes inches of contact, burning her.

Kylo uses her strength to continue slashing at him again.

Luke focuses on Kylo, taunting her. She snarls, taking a step forward. That's when her saber swings at his legs, which were left unharmed.

Kylo turns around and continues to fight. Luke swings his saber around, hitting hers and producing sparks of flaming energy. Swinging at one another, then clashing blades.

ANGLE ON: LUKE grazes KYLO in the knee.

KYLO ignores this and LUKE is the first to make contact. Kylo and Luke lock lightsabers on the top of the salt ground.

A huge spray of salt covers the air as it snows this mineral more and more. They continue to fight in the salt rain, darting from defense to attack, then quickly retreating to defense.

Kylo jumps over Luke and flips her lightsaber to meet Luke's. The fighting continues again until LUKE slips out of the way of Kylo's ferocious slash and turns back to her.

Their blades meet and sizzle violently against each other. Luke and Kylo pull their sabers away.

There is a pause as Luke contemplates his next move.

Kylo moves toward the old man. LUKE and KYLO move up toward where the First Order fleet once stood.

As they reach the upper landing of, Luke leaps over Kylo. Kylo grows stronger as she becomes angry. She takes the attack to Luke. The Jedi throws himself back to dodge.

LUKE and KYLO move up toward where the First Order fleet once stood. As they reach the upper landing, Luke leaps over Kylo. LUKE regains his composure and attacks Kylo as the Dark prodigy continues her spin to meet him head on. Luke attacks Kylo with a new ferocity.

Their fighting becomes even more intense.

She swings getting more aggressive, but she is stopped by Luke's weapon; the DARKSABER who has leaped in front of him.

He makes short work of this one, but another swing comes from behind him and misses a stabbing blow.

SLOW MOTION: Kylo staggers...she misses LUKE just barely...she looks down to her side in total disbelief...she whirls around, lost to her sabers purpose...

BEHIND HER, LUKE EMERGES AND BRINGS HIS SWORD DOWN ON HERS... KYLO freezes with a shocked look on her face...

SLOW MOTION ANGLE ON: KYLO, on the ground, sees LUKE

STANDING...KYLO fights her way up to her feet...

Like a madman, LUKE leaps aboard the slashing his saber and clashing into her lightsaber making a tune of clashes.

Kylo reads his thoughts, her old Master has nowhere left to go.

Luke leaps, Kylo follows him, and they both flip in the air, landing on the melted salt from before.

Luke lowers his saber, drained mentally and physically, completely out of options.

As Kylo lifts her red lightsaber high for another attack, a massive Gorilla Walker erupts from the behind her, Kylo dodges and Luke hurls it behind him.

KYLO HOWLS in ungodly anger!

LUKE

You were my daughter, Maela. I loved you.

KYLO

Oh, so you choose now to tell me! The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you,

I will have killed the last Jedi.

LUKE

Amazing. Every word of what you just said

was wrong.

Luke grins as he says this.

LUKE (CONT'D)

The Rebellion is reborn today.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin stands at the bottom of the crevasse, meditating as he was taught. His hand rose and so did a stack of boulders, loosened from a hole in a mountain.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

Luke continues:

LUKE (CONT'D)

The war is just beginning.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin's hand twitches as he breath changes. Anakin senses the others as the rocks continue to float up.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Luke tries to smile, knowing he would always be there for Anakin.

LUKE (CONT'D)

And I will not be the last Jedi.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT - DAY

Anakin opens his eyes, teetering. Poe watches as the boulders levitate from the mouth of the tunnel to reveal Anakin on the other side like the last beam of the sunset. The boulders drop to the ground as Leia runs past Poe and toward Anakin.

Leia takes her son in her arms, holding her tight. Anakin smiles, holding her as well.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo snarls, glaring into Luke's eyes.

KYLO

Anakin... He made his choice. I'll destroy him,

and you, and all of it.

Luke deactivates the Darksaber as it's hilt flicks electricity out of itself, due to the cut inflicted by Kylo's blade. Luke throws the hilt down on the salt ground.

LUKE

No. Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you. Just like your mother.

A nerve strikes Kylo's heart. The thought of her mother's once sweet embrace caused a tear to fall from her eye and into her scar.

But then the thought of her mother's betrayal fueled her anger. Her lightsaber crackles as she lunges.

With all her strength, with all the rage she can muster, she swings and cuts nothing but AIR.

She slides on the salt ground behind her former master, then turns to see the result of her deed.

Luke turns to face her, unfazed. She points her saber into his heart, he shimmers like a HOLOGRAM, A PHANTOM... A PROJECTION.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

Luke sits on the ledge as salt rains around him, his legs crossed and his eyes closed a ring of pebbles hover around him.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo drops her lightsaber, realizing she has been tricked.

KYLO

No.

LUKE

See you around, kid.

Luke vanishes, Kylo fumes. She turns to the blast doors of the fort, sensing it is now vacant. Kylo falls to her knees and screams:

KYLO

No!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

Luke's eyes open and he falls onto the salted mountain ledge.

We notice the Darksaber is not with him, it was taken by the projection he had created.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – FALCON RAMP - CRAIT – DAY

The last of the Resistance rushes onto the ramp of the Millennium Falcon as Anakin stops, sensing Luke. He turns to see Luke on the mountain ledge in the distance. Leia turns to see him as well, her eyes growing with tears.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

Luke raises himself up, his palms on his knees as he stares into the sky. It had taken everything in him to do what he had just done. The salt lines of tears on his face showed the strain. We see a bright light emerge from the clouds. Petals blown by the wind crumple across his robes.

The twin suns set over the landmass in the distance. He stares at the two suns and with his final breath, his body fades from the rock ground, his mind fades into the Force, and his spirit walks to the skies.

Luke Skywalker is gone...

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo, Hux, and a squad of Stormtroopers storm the shattered shield doors into the rebel base. Everything was empty. Kylo's hand trembles and the troopers hurried away from him as he enters the Command center. Hux eyes her back as she enters the room.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

She examines the antiquated command center consoles. She falls to her knees, picking up two small objects from the ground; the golden dice. The dice fades away as she looks up.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – RAMP – MOUNTAIN PLAINS - CRAIT – DAY

Anakin and Leia enter the ship, both upset about seeing Luke's passing.

Anakin turns his head, sensing Kylo's force connection as she eyes him the same.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo gazes at her cousin, feeling betrayed.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – RAMP – MOUNTAIN PLAINS - CRAIT – DAY

Anakin presses a button and the ramp rose.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo stands alone in the command center, sensing her future.

Their force connection hasn't passed. It would continue to trance them for years to come.

The Force Bond would haunt them so long as Snoke LIVES.

EXT. SPACE – DAY

The Millennium Falcon soars away from Crait and flees the galaxy through hyperspace.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – LOUNGE – HYPERSPACE – DAY

Chewie and Leia embrace a close hug. Resistance survivors greet and thank Poe, who hugs C'ai. The alien laughs. C-3PO pats R2-D2 on the head.

C-3PO

Such a friend.

R2-D2 BEEPS.

Anakin analyzes BB-8 who chirps excitedly.

ANAKIN

It looks good.

BB-8 CHIRPS.

POE

You saved us.

ANAKIN

Of course I did. I have an act for it.

(analyzes)

Where's Finn?

Poe's face grows grim. D'Acy speaks to C-3PO.

D'ACY

When we get to the Outer Rim, I have a contact there.

C-3PO

Quite definitely possible.

Anakin sits down, beside a satchel filled with the ANCIENT JEDI TEXTS. Leia sits beside him, laying her hand on Luke's old lightsaber, now broken.

ANAKIN

Luke is gone. I felt it. It wasn't sadness or pain.

LEIA

It was peace and purpose. He was in serenity.

Anakin analyzes the room.

ANAKIN

How do we build a Rebellion from this?

Leia takes her sons hand.

LEIA

We have everything we need, son.

WE PAN TO VIEW THE LAST OF THE RESISTANCE AND THE POSSIBILITIES OF THE FUTURE TO COME.

EXT. HYPERSPACE – DAY

The Millennium Falcon SOARS through THE GLEAM OF BLUE AROUND THEM as they continue the epic tale OF STAR WARS.

CUT to BLACK.

CREDITS.

INT. ?????? – KAMINO – NIGHT

Hux stands at a banta tube, eyeing the wounded body of SNOKE. He turns to see the wounded body of CAEDUS, with a computer and WIRES CONNECTING THE TWO, TRANSFERRING BLOOD.

Hux walks over to FIVE banta tubes, smirking. He steps to the slide doors, then tilts his head to eye the tubes once more.

THE KNIGHTS OF REN ARE IN THE OTHER TUBES. And on their COMPUTER SCREEN READS THE WORDS "ROGUE ONE".

Hux exits and the doors close. WE CUT TO:

BLACK.

END.

STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI

WRITTEN BY: RIAN JOHNSON

REWRITTEN AND REEDITED BY: TOBIAS R. DRAPER

EXT. SPACE

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the Main Title, followed by a rollup, which crawls into infinity.

STAR WARS

EPISODE VIII

THE LAST JEDI

LUKE SKYWALKER has been found. With the sacrifice of Han Solo at the hands of his twisted niece, Kylo Ren, came the victory of the Resistance against the First Order's Starkiller Base.

As the final map leading to Luke Skywalker was revealed, General Leia Organa orders her son, Anakin Solo, to train with her brother, positive that a new hope will be brought to the fight against the First Order.

Six months have passed since the Battle of Starkiller Base. The powerful Supreme Leader Snoke cloaks the galaxy in his reign of terror against the peaceful Republic. As he deploys his merciless army across the galaxy, in the shadows is where he truly works, completing Kylo Ren's training in the Dark Side of the Force. Forces lead to question Kylo, the heir to Darth Vader's throne, is really Snoke's only apprentice.

Only General Leia Organa's determined faith in the light of hope can spark the fire in the Resistance that will bring the First Order down.

In attempts to rescue many supporters of the Resistance from First Order jurisdiction, Poe Dameron leads a full assault against a First Order Prison desperate to end things once and for all.

The ancient religion of the Jedi and the Sith have come to an end, however the light and dark unify to bring those brave enough to command it; true power. Now fully turned to the dark side and to the Supreme Leader's orders, Kylo Ren, fulfills her destiny in finishing what Lord Vader started, but first, one last test calls the Dark Acolyte to where it all began...

EXT. PLANET D'QAR - WOODED HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Poe runs up to the crest of a wooded hill. Slows.

Crawls the last few feet. Nodin and Cobel just behind

him. Looks over the hillside.

Many dozens of Stormtroopers walk on a wooded path beside the hillside.

A path runs through a glen, about fifty feet below.

Poe's eyes dart, absorbing the terrain, looking for

advantage. He points.

POE

Nodin, there. Cobel, there.

The two go where they're told.

POE

I'll fire first. Then, Nodin, take the ones on the right. Cobel, left line.

They stagger under the weight of the orders. Poe

notices but continues.

POE

After that, Cobel, load for Nodin.

If something happens to me, put down

your weapons and run as fast as you

can, that way, downhill. Hide in

the brush by the river, then make

your way home, get the others and contact Leia.

The two hesitate. Poe looks at them firmly.

POE

... Steady.

NODIN COBEL

Yes, Commander.

Poe disappears into the underbrush.

DOWN THE PATH

The dozen Stormtroopers approach. Leading Connix and other Admirals of the Resistance on the rope.

AHEAD OF THEM

Poe waits in the thick undergrowth.

EXT. SPACE – PLANET MUSTAFAR – DAY

Kylo Ren's Spaceship ZOOMS out of lightspeed, reaching the red planet.

INT. SPACE – KYLO'S SPACESHIP COCKPIT – DAY

We see Kylo, with her mask off, piloting the ship toward the planets atmosphere.

EXT. SPACE – MUSTAFAR ATMOSPHERE – DAY

Kylo's massive spaceship burns fuel and roars engines as it speeds closer to planet.

EXT. PLANET MUSTAFAR – DAY

Kylo's ship flies in the skies as we see a massive amount of lava and volcanoes. Eventually making way to a mountain of lava, and on top, VADER'S CASTLE.

EXT. MUSTAFAR - LANDING PLATFORM - DAY

Kylo flies over the volcanoes of Mustafar, lands her Starfighter on a complex of platforms. Her cockpit opens as she eyes the colossal metal doors at the front of the castle. She walks to it, reaching out with the Force to open it - nothing. Kylo spots a small altar with ancient Aurebesh carved into the stone exterior of it.

She looks to the doors, seeing Aurebesh engraved on the top ends of the twin doors. She tears her knife from her waist belt and places the blade gently on her hand. A moment passes before she rips the flesh of her palm with the knife, allowing blood to drip into the altar to sense her Skywalker heritage.

The doors OPEN freely, she steps to the opened castle and covers her chin and lips with her scarf. Kylo whispers:

KYLO

I feel cold...

We hear the whispers of old voices from old generations as she sports an unignited lightsaber and enters the castle with only flames to guide her.

OBI-WAN (V.O.)

Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin...

WINDU (V.O.)

You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring

balance to the Force...

PALPATINE (V.O.)

And you will be able to save your wife... From certain death.

QUI-GON (V.O.)

Only what you take with you...

INT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS CASTLE HALLS – MIDDAY

We hear Padme's Ruminations as Kylo enters the castle. She walks past the flames that FLOAT alongside the stone walls, engraved on all parts of the wall are the many messages in Aurebesh guiding her along her way.

She reaches a staircase, seeing nothing within the walls to light her path. She ignites her crossguard lightsaber, then walks down the dark stairwell.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR - WOODED HILLSIDE - NIGHT

On the hillside, Nodin and Cobel grip their blasters and

exchange a frightened, troubled look.

The STORMTROOPERS enter the glen.

POE waits and waits. Then, picking his moment, he

FIRES, killing the Stormtrooper Lieutenant with a shot to the

chest.

NODIN AND COBEL INSTANTLY FIRE, dropping the last

Stormtrooper in the line and the one holding Connix's rope.

THE STORMTROOPERS STOP in confusion...

CONNIX kneels, out of the line of fire.

The STORMTROOPER SERGEANT takes command...

STORMTROOPER SERGEANT

FORM BY TWOS! BACK-TO-BACK LINES...

POE KILLS the Sergeant with a shot to the throat...

Cobel finishes reloading, swaps blasters with Nodin who

FIRES, DROPPING ANOTHER STORMTROOPER.

STORMTROOPER CORPORAL

READY...

Poe FIRES, killing the Corporal, the last man of

rank...

Poe ducks to the side as a VOLLEY OF STORMTROOPER BLASTER

FIRE tears into the spot marked by Poe's rifle smoke...

FROM THIS MOMENT ON, POE NEVER STOPS MOVING. He

strides rather than runs, staying just inside the brush,

offering only glimpses of himself. He changes his pace

and direction repeatedly, ducking and weaving, firing and

loading while moving. He never gives the Stormtroopers a

stationary target, especially one marked by billowing

smoke from his flintlock. It's an old tactic and it

works.

The Stormtroopers TRACK HIM WITH THEIR INFRARED GOGGLES, about to fire... Poe suddenly STOPS DEAD, REVERSES DIRECTION,

several STORMTROOPERS FIRE AND MISS.

Six Stormtroopers left. Some primed, some reloading. A

STORMTROOPER draws a bead on Poe who drops to the ground and

FIRES, killing him.

Another STORMTROOPER aims at Poe. CONNIX BULLS INTO HIM,

causing his shot to go awry...

As the Stormtrooper turns on Connix, Poe kills him with

another shot...

Cobel, WEEPING as he loads, hands a primed BLASTER to

Nodin who FIRES...

The Stormtroopers turn their attention to THE SPOT MARKED BY

NODIN'S SMOKE...

INT. VADERS CASTLE, UNDERGROUND HALLWAY – MIDDAY

Kylo walks through the hallways of black darkness, with her lightsaber as her only guide. Or so she thinks.

She begins to breathe heavily and hear voices of a WOMAN; PADME AMIDALA, HER GRANDMOTHER.

PADME (O.S.)

Maela Skywalker...

Kylo turns, holding her lightsaber to find no oppressor; she is alone.

PADME (O.S.)

Maela...

KYLO

Who are you? Speak.

Maela turns again, frightened but prideful.

PADME (O.S.)

I know... I know there's... Still...

Kylo waves her lightsaber ferociously, expecting to hit something. Until:

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)

Control your feelings. Let go of your anger.

Kylo calms herself, hearing this voice. It sounded heroic to her, as if hearing a voice that would inspire her to any battlefield.

KYLO

Who are you? Speak to me. I come here for answers.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (O.S.)

Feel, Don't think.

Kylo listens to this advice and deactivates her lightsaber, letting the darkness of the cave SWALLOW her. After a moment, flames appear alongside the walls, giving Kylo way to see the path she is crossing. She puts away her lightsaber as lava floods down a lava fall beside where she stands. She waves her hand and a ball of fire from the wall begins to float above her palm.

As she enters further darkness, we hear the mechanical breathing of DARTH VADER.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR - WOODED HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Poe SEES THE STORMTROOPERS AIMING TOWARD THE OTHERS. He

instantly STRIDES OUT INTO THE OPEN, drawing the Stormtroopers'

attention from his friends...

Poe FIRES BOTH HIS PISTOLS, killing two Stormtroopers...

One Stormtrooper finishes reloading... Poe rushes him,

shoves aside the barrel and SLAMS him in the face with the

butt of the BLASTER...

This is a VICIOUS, SAVAGE POE, killing with the same

stunning brutality seen in MONSTERS...

Poe drops his own expended rifle and CATCHES THE

STORMTROOPER'S LOADED BLASTER before it hits the ground shoves

that BLASTER into another Stormtrooper's belly and FIRES...

Two Stormtroopers left, neither finished loading...

POE CHARGES, drawing his UNCHARGED BLASTER, ignores a GLANCING

BLASTER WOUND to the neck, The final Stormtrooper, an athletic but cherubic-face young man, tries to duck into the woods but Poe leaps in front of him, blocking his path.

Poe's sons, all with spent weapons, watch as the

Stormtrooper grabs a dropped BATON and squares off with Poe

who is armed only with the EMPTY BLASTER.

The Stormtrooper SLASHES... Poe dodges the blow, ducks under

another SLASH and in an unusual but practiced motion,

STRIKES UPWARD WITH THE BUTT OF THE BLASTER, nearly severing the

Stormtrooper's arm...

Then, without pausing to offer quarter, Poe raises the

Butt of the blaster and butchers the Stormtrooper with a quick series of hacking blows...

Poe's allies are stunned at their friend's savagery...

Cobel looks away. Poe, battle-focused, checks the Stormtroopers

bodies, unaware of his allies' eyes on him. We fade to:

EXT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo holds the ball of flame with the Force as she lingers through further darkness. We hear bolts of FORCE LIGHTNING being sparked, the screams of children being slaughtered, and the voice of Anakin Skywalker once more.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (O.S.)

The Dark Side is not the way.

Kylos face says it all, she has had enough of the dramatics. She crushes the flame into smoke and produces a massive wave of fire, lighting the room and showing Darth Vader's personal pod... Where Vader spent his alone times.

She steps to it and the pod activates, opening itself and brightening the room with old flickering white lights. Kylo enters the pod and analyzes what she can see, honored. She looks at the chair to see a small familiar Japor Snippet with torn string in the dark lords seat.

EXT. AHCH-TO ISLAND – DAY

We witness the sea splashing on the green island. Panning up to the edge of a cliff covered by a waterfall.

Anakin Solo and Luke Skywalker are sitting in front of one another, meditating. Luke's old lightsaber floats in billions of pieces around them, the kyber crystal in the center.

Anakin grows impatient and begins to speak.

LUKE

Quiet.

Anakin grows silent, then prepares to whisper something.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Quiet or you'll die.

Anakin rolls his eyes and losses his meditating posture. Luke sighs and the lightsaber shards surround the kyber crystal and piece themselves back together. The Jedi Master holds the lightsaber in his palms and sighs.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Patience is the key, Anakin.

ANAKIN

We've been on this lesson for weeks now. Enough with the basics. I know all this.

LUKE

You're arrogant. And unwise. Just because you know something doesn't mean you excel at it.

ANAKIN

You need to be teaching me how to fight.

LUKE

No, you need to understand that there are alternatives to fighting other than using a lightsaber or a blaster.

ANAKIN

We don't have time.

LUKE

And you don't have patience.

Luke stands, walking away with the lightsaber.

ANAKIN

Where are you going?

LUKE

Enough for one day. You need to rest.

ANAKIN

I just said we don't have much time. Forget resting, help me defeat Kylo Ren.

LUKE

Easier said than done.

ANAKIN

Your daughter killed your best friend.

Luke stops at the top of the stairway, a nerve struck.

ANAKIN

How do you live with yourself knowing that she is still alive doing these horrible things?

Luke ignores Anakins words, continuing up the staircase.

INT. AHCH-TO – LUKE'S HUTT – MIDDAY

Luke sits down at his bed, looking at the golden dice attached to his necklace. A tear streams down his left eye as he lowers his head in sorrow.

KENOBI (O.S.)

Luke?

Luke turns to see a BLUE FORCE GHOST OF YOUNG OBI-WAN appear before him.

LUKE

Ben?

KENOBI'S GHOST

This place is strong with the Force...

The planet is Ancient.

LUKE

Built a thousand generations ago, to keep the Ancient Jedi Texts.

Luke tries to put up a smile.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Ben, why are you here?

KENOBI'S GHOST

I've come to see if your new student is improving his skills.

Luke sighs.

LUKE

He's headstrong, and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is very powerful.

KENOBI'S GHOST

No improvements then?

Luke removes his glove from his mechanical hand.

LUKE

He seeks the means to fight.

KENOBI'S GHOST

So did you, if you remember.

LUKE

I wish I could make you understand. The old ways of the Jedi must end.

KENOBI'S GHOST

First I've heard of it. It was the will of the Force to guide young Anakin Solo to this place. To you. He needs your help, Luke. Leia needs your help.

LUKE

Anakin is not ready.

KENOBI'S GHOST

Then go with him.

Luke turns to the ghost, as if the notion was psychotic.

KENOBI'S GHOST (O.S.)

Your fading... Your old age is catching up with you.

Luke's eyes grow grim.

LUKE

I failed my own daughter. I was weak. Unwise.

KENOBI'S GHOST

So was I.

Luke eyes the ghost more intently now; Did his ears deceive him? Did his old master admit to his faults?

KENOBI'S GHOST (O.S.)

Now this is your fight. You must do what you feel is right, of course. Remember, the Force will be with you, Always.

With these last few words of wisdom, the Force Ghost disappears.

INT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS CASTLE - VADERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo gently takes it from the seat and runs her fingers down the childish designs on the Snippet. She grunts and tightens her fingers around the Japor Snippet.

KYLO

Enough of your sorcery! Tell me what I want to know! Give me answers!

Kylo turns as the ground beneath him move under his feet To reveal a sunlit field of large grass, with many different species living among the beautiful environment of:

EXT. KYLO'S VISION – NABOO PLAINS (AOTC SCENE) – DAY

Kylo turns to see a Jedi Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and a beautifully elegant woman, Padme Amidala. Her grandparents. They are talking, but we, nor Kylo, can hear them.

KYLO

What is this? Hello? Can you hear me?

(realizing)

Grandfather?

Kylo rushes toward them and the ground rumbles again, this time throwing her in the dark – staring at massive glowing orb, dancing about in a enormous stadium filled with aliens from across the galaxy.

We are:

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT STADIUM (ROTS SCENE) - NIGHT

Two people from the back begin to illuminate into view. We are almost close enough to hear the old short man with a long nose, sitting with a young boy with long hair and a Jedi tunic: Sheev Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker.

Kylo is on another stadium pod beside them, she begins shouting in attempts to reach their attention. They didn't hear. She leans off the pod, slipping and falling!

She lands on a red carpet floor.

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT – PALPATINES OFFICE (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT

Kylo looks to see Anakin staring at her. She is dazed, confused. Suddenly, a lightsaber waved past her, a lightsaber color she had never seen before; PURPLE! She ignites her lightsaber, only to be too late. The purple haze had gone back through to her head, meeting the red of her lightsaber.

Kylo was unharmed, we see she is face to face with MACE WINDU. She turns around to see the face of the old man from the opera. He swings his red lightsaber and she covers her eyes, only to be walking along the hallways of:

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT)

Kylo falls back on the sleek ground of the Ancient Jedi hallway, she has never seen or been to a Jedi Temple this massive. It was empty, however, she begins to hear blaster fire.

She looks turns to see a cloaked warrior, wielding a blue lightsaber, surrounded by Jedi Masters. She sees they surround her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

He kills the Jedi Masters, easily. She notices Anakin Skywalker's scar on his face, slowly touching hers to see the comparison. He used the Force, like Kylo could only dream of. Swinging his lightsaber with such speed and ferocity as Jedi crumble all around him.

Children run away in fear and Stormtroopers blast them down. The ground opens up underneath Kylo and places her back on:

EXT. KYLO'S VISION – MUSTAFAR – VOLCANO EDGE (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT

Kylo recognizes the lava planet, noticing something different. Where was Vader's Castle? Where was her ship?

Suddenly, a bearded man jumps to the top of the hill and spreads his arms, shouting to someone. Anakin Skywalker, again. The same man, with yellow hatred eyes.

Kylo witnesses Anakin being torn limb from limb by Obi-Wan, who walks past her with tears in his eyes as he looks back to Anakin.

Kylo rushes down to see what awaited for Anakin at the bottom of the hill.

OBI-WAN

You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you.

The site throws her to her knees as she begins gasping for air, unable to breathe. She grabs her throat, feeling deathly and cold inside.

INT. KYLO'S VISION – CORUSCANT – MEDICAL TOWER (ROTS SCENE) – NIGHT

Kylo lays on the same metal bed Anakin laid on when he was burned, only thing different is she is the one who is burnt and laying on the bed. She screams in agony, never knowing that pain like this ever existed. She screams for someone to end this nightmare, feeling the suit of Darth Vader cover her.

She turns to see Darth Sidious hovering over her, like a devil as he laughs maniacally and sprays sparking purple lightning from his fingers.

INT. MUSTAFAR – VADERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo falls to her knees on the stone floor, throwing the necklace away as she breathes frantically. She scurries through the Castle like a lost dog, until she finds a small metal case near Vader's belongings.

She opens it and unveils Darth Vader's spare lightsaber and a Sith Holocron. She takes the saber out and ignites it, smirking. She waves the lightsaber in a cocky manner, honored to have found it.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)

Don't let it control you.

Kylo waves the lightsaber in a striking form, only to see she is alone once more. Kylo eyes the holocron, then reaches her hand out to it.

A red beam of light appears from the pyramid artifact, showing the symbol of the Ancient Sith Order then fades to reveal the face of DARTH PLAGUEIS.

PLAGUEIS

Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been waiting for

you. Why have you come here?

KYLO

This is my grandfathers holocron.

PLAGUEIS

Wrong, It is mine. Your grandfather requested my guidance, seeking answers about his master; Darth Sidious.

KYLO

And what would you know of Darth Sidious?

Plagueis smirks.

PLAGUEIS

I was his master. I am the last piece of the spirit of Darth Plagueis The Wise.

(beat)

So, I will ask again, why are you here?

KYLO

You know what I've come for.

PLAGUEIS

Ah, yes. I see you wish to continue your journey towards the Dark Side.

KYLO

Yes.

PLAGUEIS

Very brave of you, little girl. But you are not Sith. You have the trappings of a Sith, you wield the Force like a Sith, but this can be imitated. You must weaken your fears. Sith fear nothing.

(beat)

And I sense much fear in you.

KYLO

I just need your guidance.

PLAGUEIS

You don't need guidance. The hate is swelling within you. It is a pity our paths have never crossed, Kylo Ren. You have become a very powerful ally.

The image seems to cackle, laughing maniacally.

PLAGUEIS (CONT'D)

I am looking forward to completing your training, young one.

The red image disappears. Kylo runs her fingers down the holocron's sides and takes it into her hand.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR – RESISTANCE BASE - NIGHT

EVACUATION OFFICER

We're not clear yet. There are still pallets

of cannon shells in C bunker.

CONNIX

Forget the munitions, there's no time.

Just get everyone on the transports.

We hear a distant BOOM. Connix raises her view to the sky.

CONNIX

Oh, no.

In the skies up above, we see three Star Destroyer appear from hyperspace.

CONNIX

This plan better work, Poe.

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – DAY

Many officers are moving to different parts of the room, preparing weapons and fleets for battle. Hux stands with General Peavy, who smirks.

PEAVY

We've caught them in the middle of their evacuation.

HUX

I have my orders from Supreme Leader Snoke himself.

This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all.

(beat)

Tell Captain Canady to prime his dreadnought. Incinerate their base, destroy their transports and obliterate their fleet.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

A Mega Star Destroyer appears; A Dreadnought, The Fulminatrix.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – NIGHT

An alarm begins blaring, the radar stations are bleeping.

OFFICER #1

General, Resistance ship

approaching.

CANADY

Guns and shields in attack mode.

(beat)

A single light fighter.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

POE'S X-WING EMERGES INTO VIEW, BB-8 sits on the top, who CHIRPS NERVOUSLY

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

Poe flips a couple switches, keeping a good grip on his flying stick.

POE

Happy beeps here, buddy, come on. We've pulled

crazier stunts than this.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

We see many Resistance officers analyzing the area as we pan to Leia, who is analyzing the Fulminatrix Star Destroyer schematics as Poe's X-Wing flies in front of it.

LEIA

Just for the record, Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid on this one.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

POE

Thank you for your support, General.

(beat)

Happy beeps.

He flicks a switch.

POE

(TO INTERCOM)

Attention. This is Commander Poe Dameron

of the Republic fleet, I have an urgent

communique for General Hux.

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

HUX

Patch him through.

(TO INTERCOM)

This is General Hux of the First Order.

The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum

and war criminals. Tell your precious princess

there will be no terms, there will be no surrender.

POE (O.S.)

Hi, I'm holding for General Hux.

HUX

(flustered)

This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed.

We will wipe your filth from the galaxy.

POE (O.S.)

(beat)

Okay. I'll hold.

HUX

(impatient and confused)

Hello?

POE (O.S.)

Hello? Yup. I'm still here.

HUX

(to OFFICER #3)

Can he hear me?

POE (O.S.)

Hux?

HUX

He can?

POE (O.S.)

With an 'H.' Skinny guy.

(beat)

Kinda pasty.

Hux stomps around the front of the bridge, angry and humiliated.

HUX

(flaring nostrils)

I can hear you. Can you hear me?

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

Poe fits on his second glove as the monitor on his dash board nears 100%.

POE

Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him...

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux's face grows stern as the officers turn their heads back and forth to one another.

PEAVY

I believe he's tooling with you, sir.

POE (O.S.)

...about his mother.

Hux has had enough. He stomps to yell at Officer #1

HUX

Open fire!

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

THE PERCENTAGE ON THE DISPLAY BLEEPS RAPIDLY: 100% reached!

POE

BB-8, punch it!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

BB-8 CHIRPS EXCITEDLY AS THE NEWLY INSTALLED BOOSTER ENGINES BLAZE, BLASTING POE'S X-WING STRAIGHT TOWARD THE FULMINATRIX. Poe grunts as the ship takes quick flight, BB-8 EXCLAIMS.

INT. HUX'S SUPER STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux and Peavy watch through the glass windows, seeing Poe's ship charge for the massive Fulminatrix.

PEAVY

He's going for the dreadnought.

HUX

Ha! He's insane.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Poe's X-Wing speeds past a cannon, his turrents blast the cannon into bits. His ship begins to spin, dodging the blasts and still maintaining strong speed.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE - NIGHT

POE

Woo-hoo! That's got a kick.

Poe slows his spinning trick, flicking a switch and removing the goggle part of his helmet.

POE

All right. Taking out the cannons now.

(TO RADIO)

Tallie, start your approach.

TALLIE

(ON RADIO)

Copy that.

Poe flies to the left of a huge tower on the Fulminatrix. Poe deftly maneuvers around a large Starship's superstructure, but the TWO CANNONS stay on aimed on his tail, BLASTING him with intense laser fire. Poe BLASTS away at the second cannon as BB-8 BEEPS an angry warning. Poe flies through a narrow gap between two towers on a Battleship.

The FIRST CANNON hits one of Poe's wings with a laser blast, parts of the ship go flying around BB-8.

The X-Wing extend the stability foils on the ends of their wings. In one incredible move, POE swings in behind the CANNONS, blowing them away one by one until there is only one left. BB-8 CHIRPS. The brave Pilot makes a quick loop around the CANNONS, ending up behind them. BLASTING away. The CANNONS EXPLODE. BB-8 lets out a HOWL as POE accelerates past the last CANNONS, slams on his brakes, flips the Fighter around, and BLASTS the Fighter from the front.

BB-8 BEEPS frantically as they fly through the debris of the destroyed cannons. Poe looks behind him.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

We see the cannons being blasted into flames from the front of the bridge. A hologram of a furious General Hux appears on the dash.

HUX (hologram)

Captain Canady, why aren't you blasting that puny ship?

CANNADY

That puny ship is at too close range. We need to scramble our fighters. Five bloody minutes ago.

The hologram disappears as Captain Cannady paces.

BOMBING OFFICER #1

He'll never penetrate our armor.

CANNADY

He's not trying to penetrate our armor. He's clearing out our surface cannons.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

One cannon left.

His smirk fades as he turns his head.

POE (CONT'D)

And here comes the parade.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

TIE FIGHTERS EMERGE FROM ALL AROUND HIM. BB-8 SQUEALS as five TIE FIGHTERS pass by at high speed on the right.

Four more TIE FIGHTERS pass at high speed from the left. All hell breaks loose.

Poe continues to fly in unison, him and BB-8 backing up each other. BB-8 SQUEALS as usual. Poe continues firing on the TIE FIGHTERS, he swoops low and skims across a TIE FIGHTERS, dodging flack as BB-8 bounces along, trying to get out a sentence.

Poe fires as he swings across the back of the TIE FIGHTERS, BLASTING four of them away.

Poe heads for a trench along the surface of one of the TIE FIGHTERS. He flies into the trench, driving them into the EXPLOSION which ends in a conning tower with a small slit between two main struts.

A IMPERIAL fighter is hit and explodes, spewing debris. The IMPERIAL PILOT spins off into space.

Finally, Poe peels off and swings around, pulling up alongside Anakin.

Poe blasts the last cannon, destroying it, and six new IMPERIAL BATTLESHIPS emerge and join the TIE FIGHTERS heading toward Poe. BB-8 CHIRPS NERVOUSLY.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Yeah! Yeah, I see them!

Sweat drips off Poe's forehead.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

HUX (hologram)

Are the auto-cannons primed?

CANADY

Primed and ready, sir.

HUX (hologram)

What are we waiting for?

Canady turns to his officers.

CANADY

Fire on the base!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Auto Cannons of the Fulminatrix charge a red blast, all ten of them. The cannons fire upon the planet without hesitation.

EXT. PLANET D'QAR – CONNIX'S SHUTTLE - NIGHT

We see Connix get inside a small shuttle as pilots flick some switches to prepare the ship for a quick evacuating flight.

CONNIX

Punch it!

EXT. PLANET D'QAR – RESISTANCE BASE – NIGHT

We see Connix's transport shuttle fly in the sky as soon as the cannons blast reach the base, the shuttle is unharmed making its way to the atmosphere as the base is blasted to smithereens.

INT. CONNIX'S SHUTTLE – SPACE – NIGHT

Her and the pilots all take a very large breathe, relieved to be alive.

CONNIX (to intercom)

The last transport is in the air.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

CONNIX (on RADIO)

The evacuation is complete.

Leia mutters "Yes!" as the other Generals cheer to this news.

LEIA

You did it, Poe.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe listens to Leia, but arrogance consumes him.

LEIA (on RADIO)

Now get your squad back here so we can

get out of this place.

POE

No, General... We can do this. We have the chance to take out a dreadnought. These things are fleet killers. We can't let it get away.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia grin fades hearing Poe say this.

LEIA

Disengage now... Commander. That is an or...

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe grunts and flicks the radio switch OFF.

POE

It was a boring conversation anyway.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia flares steam from her nose and glances at SeeThreepio.

LEIA

Wipe that nervous expression off your face, Threepio.

C-3PO

Oh. Well, I will certainly try, General.

(beat, to himself)

Nervous?

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Let's go, BB-8. It's now or never!

BB-8 beeps, Poe flicks a switch to contact other pilots.

POE (CONT'D)

All clear! Bring the bombs.

INT. DREADNOUGHT STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Captain Cannady stares out the window, a vein popping on his head.

OFFICER #2

Captain, Resistance bombers approaching.

CANNADY

Of course they are.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Resistance bombs appear in front of the Fulminatrix. Slow moving but holding tons of explosives.

BOMBER #1

Bombers, keep that tight formation.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Bomber #2 flicks a switch, she is nervous.

BOMBER #2

Fighters, protect the bombers.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

BOMBER #3

It's not every day we get a shot at a dreadnought, so let's make this count.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

BOMBER #4

Copy that, Blue Leader.

BOMBER #5

You get us there, we'll give it to them.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

PILOT (on RADIO)

Copy. We're on it.

BOMBER #6

Fighters incoming.

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

A massive space battle begins, X-Wings appear from behind the bombers, charging the enemy Tie Fighters. Blast bolts and explosions from both sides are produced quickly as we see the seriousness of Space battle.

The large Rebel vessels slowly veer away from the Death Star. Three X-Wings ram the invisible shield, exploding in flames along the shield's surface. The Bombers and several squads of Resistance Fighters head into an armada of TIE fighters. The emptiness of space explodes as a fierce dogfight ensues in and around the giant Resistance cruisers.

INT. RESISTANCE X-WING COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #2 blasts a couple of Tie fighters, making them crash into the Fulminatrix.

PILOT #2

Gunners, look alive.

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

A-Wings and X-Wings engage the Tie Fighters while the bombers unleash their turrent guns. A brilliant display of bolts bloomed into a riot of fireballs. Dozens of TIES met explosive ends, but the First Order still held the advantage with its greater numbers.

The dogfight between Resistance X-Wings and Imperial TIE fighters rages. The Bombers and other Rebel fighters are engaged in a ferocious combat with Imperial TIE fighters, the battle raging around the cruisers of the Rebel armada.

A Rebel fighter shoots at TIE fighters in one of the bomber's gun turrets. He scores two direct hits. He nicks a third TIE, which plows into one of its' own wingmen.

Resistance Bombers begin exploding and falling off course.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe blasts a Tie Fighter as he listens to the radio.

INT. RESISTANCE X-WING COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #2 pulls back on the pilot stick.

PILOT #2

Snub fighters at two-ten!

The cockpit blazes in fire as the ship explodes

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Resistance Fighters ship explodes and crashes into a bomber ship, destroying it.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe stares outside to see many of the pilots being blown away.

PILOT #1 (RADIO)

They're coming in!

PILOT #3 (RADIO)

Form up! FORM UP!!

Three Resistance X-Wings explode as we see the destruction outside Poe's side mirror.

INT. RESISTANCE X-WING COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #4 struggles to maneuver against the three Tie Fighters behind him. They fire green blasts across and around her.

PILOT #4

They're everywhere! I can't--

She covers her eyes and shrieks as sparks and flames produce around her.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Pilot #4's X-Wing explodes, ramming into another bomber, which crashes into a ineffective part of the Fulminatrix. One bomb ship left and near the designated spot to drop.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Cannady smirks, seeing the destruction of the Resistance fleet outside his window.

CANNADY

Recharge the auto-cannons. Target their cruiser.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe spots the auto cannons aiming upward toward the fleet. BB-8 CHIRPS.

POE

I see it. Tallie, they've targeted the fleet and begun the priming sequence.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Bomber Pilot, Tallie, listens to the radio.

TALLIE

Copy that. We're almost there.

(beat)

Bombardiers, begin your drop sequence.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER DROP AREA-SPACE – NIGHT

We see hundreds of bombs stacked on the walls as Bomber #7 walks in between them on a thin bridge. Bomber #8 stands at the top of a ladder that leads to Bomber #7. Bomber #8, however, holds the switch to drop the bombs.

BOMBARDIER

I've got a visual on the target. We're approaching the sweet spot.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

A Tie Fighters wing is blasted off, hurling it in a spinning motion toward the last Bomb ship.

BOMBARDIER

Bombs are armed.

Tallie screams as the out of control Tie Fighter crashes into the bottom of the bomber ship, ripping Bomber #7 out into space and throwing Bomber #8 against a wall as well as dropping the remote.

Paige breaths heavily as she turns to see all the pilots are dead.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER - BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

FIRST ORDER OFFICER #2

Auto-cannons aimed. Forty seconds to full charge.

CANNADY

Destroy that last bomber!

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

POE (RADIO)

Paige, come in. We're over the target. You're the only bomber left. It's all down to you!

Paige runs downstairs to the bomb areas, seeing the bomb doors are ripped open. She doesn't see the remote.

PAIGE

Nix!

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Paige! Drop the payload now!

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER – BRIDGE - SPACE - NIGHT

Paige climbs up the ladder, seeing the bomb switch. She reaches for it until the bridge bursts on fire. She falls backward and we fade to black.

We hear an ACTIVATOR BLEEPING as she opens her eyes. We see her laying on the bridge way. Paige turned her head to look up. Teetering on the edge of the catwalk, the remote shone through the smoke like a bright star on a cloudy night. She kicks the ladder, the remote shakes but remains on the shuddering catwalk. She grunts as her boots clang against the ladder. Another kick, the remote rocks.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER - BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

Cannady and his officers are screaming and yelling, inaudible to us for we cant hear them.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe yells inaudible to us as well.

INT. RESISTANCE BOMBER – BRIDGE-WAY - SPACE - NIGHT

She kicks one more time, and the bomb remote falls down toward her. It ricochets off a bomb on the left, then the one on the right. She watches it fall past her, the activator bleeps as she grabs it. Paige presses the red button. A warning chimed, then the racks retracted and the magno-charges tumbled from their berths. Down the chute they go, a thousand explosive black orbs.

The bombs begin to drop from the bomber onto the center of the Fulminatrix, exploding.

INT. POE'S COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

POE

Bombs away!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Poe's X-Wing, along with three other Resistance ships, fly away from the explosion as the last bomber ship is engulfed in flames. The Fulminatrix explodes.

INT. FULMINATRIX STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE - SPACE - NIGHT

First Order Officers run in many directions trying to evacuate as the alarm blares. Captain Cannady stares at the coming explosions as he snarls under his breathe.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Everyone cheers and Leia sighs, relieved.

C-3PO

Direct hit! Dreadnought down!

Everyone continues cheering, Leia's smile disappears as she looks at the computer monitor on her table; All the ships in the fleet are gone except for four

INT. RESISTANCE FLAGHSHIP – X-WING HANGAR – SPACE - NIGHT

Poe flies his X-Wing into the hangar.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux's face goes pale as the Resistance vessels vanish into Lightspeed.

FEMALE MONITOR

General, Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact

from his ship.

HUX

(beat)

Excellent.

He turns to walk away.

HUX (CONT'D)

I'll take it in my chambers.

A massive hologram of Snoke's disgusting face appears in front of Hux.

SNOKE

General Hux.

HUX

(INHALES SHAKILY)

Ah, good. Supreme Lea...

Hux is slammed on the floor, he grunts heavily as his nose cracks on the sleek floor. Snoke uses the Force to slide Hux on the floor then stops. Hux breaths heavily.

SNOKE

My disappointment in your performance

cannot be overstated.

HUX

They can't get away, Supreme Leader. We have them tied on the end of a string.

INT. RADDUS – MEDICAL BAY – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

We pan down to see Finn laying unconscious on a white bed with a glass case around him and wearing plastic with water filled inside it. Finn wakes up and hits his head on the glass.

FINN

Anakin!

He grunts as he rips the glass case off of himself, immediately falling off the bed and busting the plastic filled with water.

INT. RADDUS – X-WING HANGAR – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

INDISTINCTIVE CHATTER spreads as Poe and BB-8 exchange conversation.

POE

Well done, pal.

(BB-8 CHIRPING)

'Finn naked leaking bag'?

What? Did you fry a chip?

(BB-8 CHIRPING)

Poe sees the door to the hallway, recognizing Finn as he walks around awkwardly with water spraying from his plastic suit.

Poe smiles and rushes outside the Hangar. BB-8 CHIRPS.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

Poe runs to Finn, shouting.

POE

Finn! Finn, buddy. It's so good to see you.

(beat)

What? Let's...

(beat)

We need to get you dressed. Come on. You must have

a thousand questions.

FINN

Where's Anakin?

EXT. AHCH TO – LUKE'S HUTT – MIDDAY

Anakin knocks on the door. Luke turns to face the door.

ANAKIN

Master Luke?

(DOOR CREAKS)

Master Skywalker?

LUKE

Come in, boy, don't be so gloom.

Anakin enters the room.

ANAKIN

I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.

LUKE

No, no. You're right. It's time for your first true lesson.

Anakin grins as Luke pats his shoulders.

EXT. UNETI TREE – AHCH TO – MIDDAY

Anakin steps to the tree, hearing voices inside it.

PADME (V.O.)

Anakin...

Anakin walk through the smoke surrounding the tree as Luke walks past him.

LUKE

Before we do anything, you need to see these books.

ANAKIN

(confused)

Books?

INT. UNETI TREE – AHCH TO – MIDDAY

Luke and Anakin are inside the tree where ancient Jedi transcripts sit in the center. Luke opens one of the books, unveiling the Jedi Symbol.

LUKE

Built a thousand generations ago to keep these. The original Jedi texts, written by the Ancient Whills. Just like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion.

ANAKIN

I've seen this place.

LUKE

You've seen this island as well.

ANAKIN

(WHISPERING)

Only in dreams.

LUKE

Why are you here, Anakin?

Anakin admires the terrain of the trees, amazed and awed by the amount of Force Energy.

ANAKIN

The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First Order's become unstoppable.

LUKE

Why are you here?

Anakin looks Luke in the eyes, thinking on this.

ANAKIN

Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I don't know what it is or what to do with it. And I need help.

LUKE

You know what that feeling really means?

ANAKIN

What?

Luke closes the book and smiles.

LUKE

You're ready.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – MORNING

The elevator doors open, and the masked Kylo, along with the Knights of Ren, walk into the Throne room to see Snoke sitting at his throne; the room filled with Praetorian Guards and Hux smirking as Snoke laughs.

SNOKE

Tied on a string indeed, General Hux. Well done.

The Resistance will soon be in our grasp.

HUX

Thank you, Supreme Leader.

SNOKE LAUGHS as Hux leaves. Hux gives Kylo a look as if it was his middle finger. Hux exits the room as the Knights Of Ren all bow to Snoke. We notice a figure in a black cloak stands beside Snoke's throne.

SNOKE

You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? Mark this - A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool.

(beat)

How's your wound?

KYLO REN

It's nothing.

SNOKE

Hmm.

The Cloaked Figure takes a step, walking toward Kylo.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader.

He says Vader's name menacingly, now making the room feel quiet.

SNOKE

Now I fear I was mistaken.

Kylo raises her head, angered. The other Knights glance to her. The Cloaked figure stops mid-way between Snoke and Kylo.

KYLO

I've given everything I have to you. To the dark side.

(beat)

Everything...

SNOKE

Take that ridiculous thing off.

Hesitant, Kylo removes the helmet and unclasped the mask from her face. Thick black sutures stitched the gash on her cheek that Luke had given her in their forest duel.

The Cloaked Figure bent down but not to acknowledge Kylo's wound. He touches under her eye, his spidery finger came up wet with a tear. Disgusted, he wipes it on her face.

SNOKE

Yes, there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Skywalker.

KYLO

I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate.

SNOKE

And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by an old man who hasn't wielded a lightsaber in DECADES! You failed!

Kylo stands, in defiance of Snokes words. The Cloaked Figure zaps Force Lightning from his finger tips, it ricochets off the sleek floor and hurls Kylo off her feet.

The Knights of Ren raise from their feet, quick, reaching for the hilt of their lightsabers.

Kylo hits the ground hard as Praetorian Guards arm themselves with laser spears, axes, daggers and swords. Snoke remains at his throne, feeling he has made himself clear. The Cloaked Figure steps back where he was beside the throne.

SNOKE

Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. And as long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a girl in a mask.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – ELEVATOR – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo exhales heavily in the elevator, staring at her mask. The Knights of Ren look her up and down, Amor Ren places his hand on Kylo's shoulder to reassure her.

Kylo grunts and smashes the helmet into the elevator wall.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

The elevator doors open to two officers who salute. The Knights step out.

KYLO

Prepare our ships!

The officers follow the Knights Of Ren as they exit the elevator and walk down the hallway. We zoom on Kylo's destroyed helmet, smoke ripples out of the caved in front and the metal is torn cracked.

INT. RADDUS – LEIA'S QUARTERS – HYPER SPACE – MORNING

Leia sits in her quarters, hand over her eyes, flustered and conflicted. The ship rocks as she notices they have exited hyperspace.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Leia slaps Poe, hard. He looks at her, confused.

LEIA

You're demoted.

POE

What? Wait! We took down a dreadnought.

LEIA

At what cost?

POE

You start an attack, you follow it through.

LEIA

Poe, get your head out of your cockpit. There are things that you cannot solve by jumping in an X-wing and blowing something up! I need you to learn that.

POE

There were heroes on that mission.

LEIA

Dead heroes. No leaders.

Leia walks past Poe, who is aggravated.

FINN

We're really nowhere. How's Anakin gonna find us now?

Leia reveals a beacon bracelet on her wrist.

FINN

A cloaked binary beacon.

LEIA

To light his way home.

FINN

All right, so until he gets

back, what's the plan?

D'ACY

We need to find a new base. One with enough power

to get a distress signal to our allies scattered

in the Outer Rim.

THE ALARM SOUNDS, everyone twists and turns their head.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Star Destroyers zoom out of hyperspace into view of the three Resistance ships. Cannons ready, blasting away.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

ACKBAR sits in a rotating chair, witnessing the blasts coming from the Star Destroyers drawing closer and closer.

ACKBAR

Proximity alert! Activate deflector shields!!

FINN

They found us.

LEIA

That's impossible.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Zooming out of hyperspace, a shadow hovers over the First Order Fleet; A MEGA STAR DESTROYER, SNOKE'S FLAGSHIP, THE SUPREMACY.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Poe is in awe and fear, seeing the hologram of what's happening behind them.

POE

That's Snoke's ship.

FINN

You gotta be kidding me. Can we jump to lightspeed?

CONNIX

We have enough fuel resources for just one jump.

FINN

Well, then, do it. We gotta get out of here.

LEIA

Wait. They've tracked us through lightspeed.

POE

That's impossible.

LEIA

Yes. And they've done it.

BB-8 moans dejectedly.

FINN

So if we jump through lightspeed, they'll just find us again and we'll be out of fuel.

They've got us.

POE

Not yet, they don't.

Poe steps to Leia, smirking; he cant help it.

POE

Permission to jump in an X-wing and blow something up?

LEIA

Permission granted. Admiral, swing us around!

ACKBAR

Full astern. Rotate shields!

Poe and many other pilots rush out of the Bridge to make way to their battle ships.

RESISTANCE MONITOR

To your stations! Move, move, move!

THE ALARM BLARES, Poe now wears his pilot equipment and grabs his helmet.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

We see Kylo Ren's spaceship, along with several other Starfighters advancing on both sides of her. Tie Fighters roar engines, flying ahead of the Knights' ships.

INT. KYLO'S COCPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo flicks a switch and turns her radio on, determined and war hungry.

KYLO

Follow my lead.

INT. AMOR'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

HEAVILEER, another Knight of Ren, flicks a switch and grabs the driving stick.

HEAVILEER

Maintaining course.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

CANNON FIRE from the Mega-Destroyer rattled the Cruiser. Kylo and the several other Knights of Ren advance their ships.

Kylo swoops low and skims across the RADDUS, dodging flack. Suddenly, ROGUE REN'S SHIP shudders, and starts to plummet toward the surface of the RADDUS. She fires missiles down onto the surface of the Flagship. They reach and detonate.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Dozens of pilots are thrown across the halls as the explosion of the missiles causes a chain reaction of sparks and hell all around them.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Chatter among the Resistance Pilots grows as Poe and BB-8 race through the hallway to get to the Hangar. Poe sweats, war ready.

MALE ANNOUNCER (INTERCOM)

Green Squadron to launch position. Clear all

launch traffic.

BB-8 chirps excitedly, ready for another adventure.

POE

Don't wait for me! Jump in and fire her up!

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Kylo spins her starfighter, making way for the bottom of the Flagship.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT - MORNING

Kylo holds her hand tightly around the driver's stick, keeping control of this massive spin.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Her ship slowly stops spinning moving into position of the Hangar opening. Several Resistance battleship's fly toward her left side and angle themselves to blast

Kylo fires and vaporizes the RESISTANCE BATTLESHIPS, then, behind this bold onslaught, she fires missiles toward the Hangar opening.

INT. RADDUS – HANGAR – SPACE – MORNING

Pilots hop into the pilot seats, preparing to fly out to fend off the attack fighters.

FEMALE ANNOUNCER

Technicians, lock down supplies for launch conditions.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

The trailing missiles fly into the hangar doors and detonate.

INT. RADDUS – HANGAR – SPACE – MORNING

The opening of the Hangar begins bursting with flames and explosions, spreading quick to the pilots. In the blink of an eyw, fuel lines burst and the place begins to erupt.

FEMALE ANNOUNCER

Move! Move!

Men pilots scream as women pilots shriek. Dozens of them race toward the door, only to be engulfed in flames. Several pilots already in their battleships jump off of them, only to be decimated by the explosion.

Poe reaches his X-Wing as the flames grow closer and cause the ship to explode in front of him. Poe is hurled into the air and out the door with debris flying all around him.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Poe slams onto the sleek white floor, sliding through the doorway and slowing as BB-8 bounces past him. Poe groans as he raises himself to see the wreckage of the entire hangar; all of the ships are destroyed, ripped pieces. ALARMS RINGING as the blast doors seal off the hangar.

Finn runs from the end of the hall to Poe, lifting him up.

FINN

Poe, are you all right?

POE

We need to get out of range of those Star Destroyers.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Ackbar raises his head to face Leia, who sits at the hologram projector.

ACKBAR

We need to what?

LEIA

Full engines ahead. Get out of range of the Star Destroyers and the fighters will fall back.

ACKBAR

All craft, full engines! Concentrate rear shields.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Kylo and the other Knights of Ren VEER away their starfighters toward the front of the Raddus; advancing toward the BRIDGE.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – MORNING

Kylo runs her fingers down the pilot stick, nervous.

SNYLO (on RADIO)

Come, now, Kylo. Take the shot.

There is an ominous engine sound from the base of Kylo's ship. Kylo begins breathing heavily, sensing something she hasn't sensed in years.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Leia turns from the hologram projector, sensing Kylo from outside the Flagship. Leia seems to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled; sensing her Grandaughter.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

We see the Raddus Bridge windows as Kylo zooms closer.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - MORNING

Leia's lips shake, her eyes shudder; She's hopeful. She hopes her granddaughter will show mercy, will see through the darkness.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo's eyes grow with pain and endless agony. Without warning, a familiar warmth flows over her, into her. An energy she hasn't felt in years. Not since she was a child.

Mamaw Leia.

She's on board. There, in the bridge. She knew her grandmother would be. Where else would she be? But she didn't expect to sense her. Not like this.

Hope. So much hope.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - MORNING

The many officers, generals, and captains of the Resistance begin racing in attempts to evacuate the bridge. Ackbar runs to grab Leia, only to be swept away by the crowd.

INT. HEAVILEER'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Heavileer analyzes Kylo's emotions, sensing her hesitation.

HEAVILEER

Finish it. Take the shot.

INT. MUNKIL'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Munkil senses the same, feeling sympathy for her.

MUNKIL

This is a big burden, Kylo. There will be more chances. If you can't take this shot, we will understand.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo stares in a trance, unable to fathom the emotions swirling in her thoughts. This was tormenting her. She places her thumb on the missile buttons, gulping air in restriction.

INT. RADDUS – SPACE – MORNING

Leia's skin goes pale; feeling ill, deathly. This could be it, the end. Believing hope had lasted only for a small spark.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo releases her thumb from the button, the feeling of relief left her lips; breathing heavily.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

HEAVILEERS Starfighter swings into view, blasting past Kylo's ship and toward the Raddus Bridge.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo's eyes of pain become flames. She spits fire from her lips in anger.

KYLO

No...

INT. RADDUS – SPACE – MORNING

Leia's eyes of hope become eyes of fear. Heavileers missiles make contact, exploding. This rips the Bridge wall open and the vacuum of space does the rest. Leia, along with a small group of generals, are sucked into space through the flames of the explosion.

INT. KYLO'S COCKPIT – SPACE – MORNING

Kylo grits her teeth as she turns the ship to fly near the side of the Flagship, eyeing Heavileer's starfighter.

KYLO

Bastard...

A blue hologram appears on Kylo's dashboard; General Hux.

HUX

Ren, the Resistance have pulled out of range.

We can't cover you at this distance. Return to the fleet.

Kylo grunts as she uses her frustration to pull another switch and press a button.

INT. HUX'S SUPERSTAR DESTROYER – SPACE – MORNING

Hux and Peavy stare out the window; Hux is enraged.

HUX

What is the point of all this if we can't blow up

three tiny cruisers?

PEAVY

Well, they're faster and lighter, sir.

Hux steps to the hologram Peavy stands beside; a hologram of The Raddus.

PEAVY

They can't lose us, but they can keep at a range

where our cannons are ineffective against their shields.

HUX

Well, keep up the barrage. Let's at least remind them that we're still here.

PEAVY

Very good, sir.

HUX

They won't last long burning fuel like this.

(Smirking)

It's just a matter of time.

EXT. SPACE – MORNING

Debris from the Raddus bridge separates into space. Leia floats; adrift, arms spread, between burning fragments of the bridge. Her training in the Force is allowing her to sustain body heat and slow her breathing, but she is suffocating.

The stars blurred. A chill bit into her bones, reaching her fingers outward to the bridge doorway. ALIVE.

INT. RADDUS – SPACE – MORNING

Poe and Finn push through a herd of soldiers, rounding the bend. Crew were crowded around an open airlock, where droids were carrying out a stretcher; Leia.

POE

Move! Out of the way,

everybody! Give room!

MEDIC

Life signs are weak, but she's fighting.

Finn steps aside to let the stretcher pass. An object drops from her hand and falls near Finn's feet. No one else notices, so he picks it up; the WRIST BEACON.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – BRIDGE - AHCH TO – MORNING

The interior of the ship hasn't changed much since Luke's first trip off Tatooine in it. Grease stained the bulk heads. Loose plates rattled on the floor. Rust ate the rungs of the turret ladder. Frayed wires spilled out of a wall socket. Luke runs his fingers alongside the walls of the Falcon itself, reminiscing.

Luke grips the Captains seats edge and looked out the canopy at the morning sunrise. He runs his fingers down the gold dice around his neck, trying to smile.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – LOUNGE – AHCH TO – MORNING

He entered the lounge where Obi-Wan Kenobi had trained him how to use a lightsaber. A series of gentle electronic beeps told him he wasn't alone.

LUKE

Artoo?

Artoo wheels out of a corner, beeping again quietly. Luke turns to see Anakin sleeping on the medical station bed.

LUKE

(to Artoo)

Still sleeping? Poor boy is tuckered out.

Luke sits at the holographic chessboard, placing his hand on the table top. Artoo's beeps are tones of sincerity.

LUKE

You're right. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.

(ARTOO BEEPS)

Old friend, I'm doing what's best.

(ARTOO BEEPS)

Why not? He's brave, smart, strong-willed, and very powerful with the Force.

(ARTOO BEEPS)

I can't do this alone, Artoo, you know that. Besides... There's more to him than you know.

We pan on Anakin as he slumbers.

We fade to:

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

The height of the cliff provided an unsurpassed view of the ocean. Giant waves crashed on rocks below, and the sky met the sea along a gray horizon. Luke breaks a stalk off a plant that grew between the cracks in the rock. He rolls it back and forth in his palm.

LUKE

What do you know about the Force?

ANAKIN

Come on, Uncle, I know that.

LUKE

Ah, ah. What was that?

Anakin rolls his eyes and shrugs.

ANAKIN

The Force is an energy field that gives a Jedi his or her power. It binds us, penetrates us, holds everything together.

LUKE

Impressive. You think you're ready to go beyond the basics?

ANAKIN

Yes. Yes, I do.

LUKE

Very well. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi. Lesson one. Sit here. Legs crossed.

Anakin sits atop a large stone, legs crossed as demanded.

LUKE

Close your eyes.

ANAKIN

This isn't a basic above the basics, is it?

LUKE

Do you want to start over?

Anakin closes his eyes, trying to flare flames from his nostrils.

LUKE

Breathe.

He takes Anakin's arms and places his palms on the stone which he sat.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Breathe. Just breathe.

Out and in went Anakin's breaths, slowly but surely. With them, went his frustration and hotheaded arrogance. Peace returned, deeper than ever.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Now, reach out with your feelings.

Anakin didn't think about what he had said. He just let it happen, every one of his senses reached out, rather than dominating the others. A new awareness of the world around him.

LUKE (CONT'D)

What do you see?

Though his eyes are shut, images flash in his mind.

EXT. AHCH TO – ISLANDS – DAY

We see the island in all its glory, as if he was a gull gliding above it.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

The island.

EXT. AHCH TO – PLAINS - DAY

The vision of the island is replaced with a grass plains blooming flowers before his eyes.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Life.

(beat)

Death and decay,

Blades of grass shoot from the dirt.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

that feeds new life.

EXT. AHCH TO – MOUNTAINSIDE – DAY

A view of the mountainside presents itself, splendid in the sunlight.

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

Anakin's eyes are still shut, Luke is slowly pacing around him. Anakin grins.

ANAKIN

Warmth.

He shudders as if feeling water on his spine.

EXT. AHCH TO – BEACH – DAY

We see the sea make contact with the sand, waves of water meet and flow.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Cold.

EXT. AHCH TO – CLIFF – DAY

We see a different cliff, where a Porg mother dotes over her nest.

ANAKIN ( O.S.)

Peace.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCKY SHORE – DAY

A wave of sea water smashes into a nest of eggs.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Violence.

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

Anakin is still meditating, Luke leans to his shoulder.

LUKE

And between it all?

ANAKIN

Balance.

(beat)

An energy.

(beat)

A Force.

LUKE

And inside you?

ANAKIN

Inside me... That same Force.

LUKE

And this is the lesson. That Force does not

belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi

die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that? The light inside the temple, do you feel it?

ANAKIN

There's something else beneath the island.

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVE ENTRANCE – DAY

In Anakin's mind, he sees a hole in the rock, ringed by reddish moss.

EXT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – CLIFFSIDE – DAY

Luke grows worried, his eyes uncalming.

ANAKIN

A place. A dark place.

LUKE

Balance. Powerful light, powerful darkness.

ANAKIN

It's cold. It's calling me.

Luke's tone grows aggressive, reacting.

LUKE

Resist it, Anakin. Fight it.

He couldn't. The darkness swallowed him up. He heard a roar. Felt a shake. The ground moved. A chorus of stars shrilled in the skies. A fountain gushed from the underground cove. Someone called his name, was it Luke? Wouldn't he be here too? In the Force?

LUKE

Anakin? Anakin!

Anakin's vision ended in pain. Luke smacked him awake. He choked on air and shivered. Anakin was wet, as if he had actually gone underwater.

LUKE

You went straight to the dark.

ANAKIN

That place was trying to show me something.

LUKE

It offered something you needed.

(beat)

And you didn't even try to stop yourself.

Luke begins to enter the Jedi Temple, when Anakin speaks up.

ANAKIN

I saw everything- the island, and past it... I felt the stars singing. I thought my heart would explode. But I didn't see you.

Luke stops on his tracks.

ANAKIN

Nothing from you.

(beat)

You're hiding something from me. Something dark.

(beat)

Tell me.

LUKE

I've seen this raw strength only once before - in Maela Skywalker. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now.

Luke leaves, Anakin remains on the bridge in shock of what he felt.

INT. RADDUS – EMERGENCY BRIDGE – SPACE – DAY

Poe and the surviving members of the Resistance leadership sat in the tight space of the Raddus's emergency bridge. Commander D'Acy addresses the assembled.

D'ACY

General Organa, Leia, is unconscious but recovering. That's the only good news I have. With the exception of Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership, is gone.

The crowd of Resistance crewmembers murmurs amongst one another.

C-3PO

Oh, dear. Oh, dear!

D'ACY

If she were here, she'd say save your sorrow for after the fight. To that end, the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place.

(beat)

Admiral Ackbar of the cruiser Ninka.

ACKBAR

Thank you, Commander.

Ackbar takes D'Acy's place in the center of the crew members.

ACKBAR (CONT'D)

Four hundred of us on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone. In every corner of the galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol, and they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now, to your stations. And may the Force be with us.

Poe blinked. That was it? He hadn't even given them any instructions. Yet no one else seemed puzzled. Poe leans over to C'ai Threnalli, who sits next to him.

POE

That's Admiral Ackbar? Battle of Endor

Admiral Ackbar?

The Abendnedo mumbled an affirmative in an alien dialect.

POE

Not what I expected.

As the others disband, Poe approaches Ackbar and salutes.

POE

Admiral? Commander Dameron. With our current

fuel consumption, there's a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range

of those Star Destroyers.

ACKBAR

Very kind of you to make me aware.

POE

And we need to shake 'em before we can find

a new base, so, what's our plan?

ACKBAR

Our plan, captain? Not commander, right? Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you for your dreadnought plan where we lost

our entire bombing fleet?

POE

'Captain.' 'Commander.' You can call me

whatever you like. I just wanna know

what's going on.

ACKBAR

Of course you do. I understand. I've dealt with plenty of trigger-happy flyboys like you. You're impulsive. Dangerous. And the last thing we need right now.

Ackbar wasn't being sarcastic. He was serious. Poe can't contain his shock.

POE

The Resistance is in your hands. Do you even have a plan?

ACKBAR

Captain, that is need-to-know information, and you don't need to know. So stick to your post and follow my orders.

FEMALE PA ANNOUNCER

Turbolink banks seven and eight are offline

due to maintenance.

Poe is froze, unsure of what he should do. BB-8 rolls around him, trying to buoy his spirits, but he needed something more than reassuring beeps. He needed General Organa.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER - KYLO'S TRAINING QUARTERS- DAY

Kylo punches Heavileer Ren onto the slick floor, the other Knights grip Kylo's arms to restrain her.

KYLO

How dare you, Heavileer!

HEAVILEER

It had to be done.

KYLO

She was my aunt!

MUNKIL

Kylo, that's enough.

AMOR

Calm your feelings.

Kylo tears her arms away from their clutches.

KYLO

I would have taken the shot.

HEAVILEER

Liar.

KYLO

How dare you - !

ROGUE

Enough, Kylo. Heavileer is right; you wasn't going to fire upon the bridge.

SNYLO

You hesitated. It's as the Supreme Leader said, you're unbalanced.

KYLO

The Supreme Leader is a fool.

ROGUE

Then perhaps you should overthrow him.

The Knights turn to Rogue Ren as she mouths these words.

KYLO

He would sense a cue.

ROGUE

Not if properly distracted.

MUNKIL

She's right. If you believe the Supreme Leader to be a fool, then someone better must take his place.

HEAVILEER

But how to distract him?

KYLO

You are all fools. He would sense if I ever tried to run him through.

AMOR

Remember what you told us about your father and what he warned you of?

Kylo glares his eyes through Amor Ren.

AMOR

That Snoke would use you for your power. There is truth to this and you know it.

KYLO

This conversation is over. Now leave.

Kylo gestures for them to march out the sliding doors.

HEAVILEER

You have too much of your father in you.

Kylo grits her teeth. Heavileer begins to choke, turning to face her; her fingers pinched. Kylo uses the Force to tug at his collar, his knees cave in.

KYLO

I am nothing like my father.

She lets go and Heavileer collapses on the ground, grasping for air.

INT. AHCH TO – SMALL HUT – MORNING

Anakin is sleeping, hearing screams and lightsabers clashing along with the scream of his name. He wakes up to the sunlight of another world. Dawn streamed through the doorway of the hut in which he'd taken shelter to escape the night's rain. He had awoken from a nightmare.

He wipes his forehead, slides off the stone bench and steps toward the door, only to stop. He senses something; he is not alone.

He turned around to see the presence of a shadow he knew lurked in the Force. It was her. Kylo Ren.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MORNING

He saw her, somehow, undergoing surgery. She winced as a droid pulls stitches from her face. Her pupils burned with hate.

INT. AHCH TO – SMALL HUT – MORNING

Anakin Force Pushes a hole through the wall. Light poured inside, dispelling darkness.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin steps out of the hut, relieved to not see his cousin. He turns, only to see her materialize before him again. This time, he could see her clearly.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

Kylo gestures her hand at Anakin.

KYLO

You will bring Luke Skywalker to me.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin is unfazed, eyes burning with hatred; wishing to kill her for what she did to his father.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

Kylo drops her hand, as if surprised by the power of his rebuke.

KYLO

You're not doing this. The effort would kill you.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin continues to glare as Kylo's eyes probe him. Only to settle back.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

KYLO

Can you see my surroundings?

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Anakin spits fire from his lips.

ANAKIN

You're gonna pay for what you did!

KYLO (O.S.)

I can't see yours.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

KYLO

Just you. So, no - This is something else.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

A loud metal door opens, footsteps sound behind Anakin. He turns to see Luke Skywalker standing outside of his hut.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – MORNING

Kylo eyes grow with hate as she snarls.

KYLO

Luke.

INT. AHCH TO – CARETAKER'S VILLAGE – MORNING

Luke stops, peering past Anakin.

LUKE

What's that about?

Anakin turns toward Kylo. But, as before, his bitter enemy was not there. In Kylo's place was a group of hairless humanoids in white roes and headdresses. Their skin rubbery, like that of an amphibian. They trundled about the village, regarding Anakin with distrust and mumbling to each other in a singsong tongue.

ANAKIN

I tried to fix one of the stones in the wall. Didn't work out.

Luke believes his lie without further question.

LUKE

Let's get started.

Luke begins to walk on the steps of the massive ancient Jedi Temple, Anakin follows.

ANAKIN

Who were those things?

LUKE

Caretakers. Island natives. They've kept up

the Jedi structures since they were built.

ANAKIN

I don't think they like me.

INT. AHCH TO – HILLSIDE - MORNING

A section of the hillside hugged the Jedi Temple. After a strenuous effort, they reach the bottom of the summit. A large, jagged standing stone lies at the end of the hillside. Luke looks up at the sky, gesturing for Anakin to remove his coat.

ANAKIN

Master Luke, we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him.

Luke takes Anakin's coat and stuffs it in his satchel, then raises his hood up.

ANAKIN

Master Luke?

Luke hands Anakin his old lightsaber.

LUKE

Time to see your skill with a lightsaber.

Anakin gently takes the weapon from Luke's hand.

ANAKIN

I can fight with this.

LUKE

Perhaps, but can you wield it without attacking?

ANAKIN

(confused)

Wait, what? I don't understand.

Thunder erupts in the clouds as rain begins to unleash on the island. Luke points to the standing stone on the edge.

LUKE

This isn't just a weapon. It's your life.

Maneuver the lightsaber as an extension

of yourself, defense only. This is your second lesson.

ANAKIN

You're joking?

LUKE

Am I?

Luke steps up the staircase as Anakin runs his fingers down the lightsaber. He sighs. Rain continues to pour on him as he rambles the situation in his mind.

Anakin

Great.

He flicks the activation button, extending the blade and marveling at its bright blue beam, nearly weightless in his hand.

Wielding the saber, he began to duel the standing stone, slashing and blocking the invisible foe's blade, careful not to strike the rock itself. As Luke taught him, he focuses his breath and opens all his senses. In nudges and tugs, he began to feel the Force guiding his movements, as if he were a dancer swaying music.

Luke stands on the staircase, raining bouncing off his hood as he watches Anakin wield such great skill with the lightsaber.

LUKE

Impressive...

Luke's voice jarred him back to the here and now. His blade sizzled through the air to bite into stone, cleaving the boulder in two. Its upper chunk fell away and tumbled down the mountainside to smash into a wheeled cart at the bottom.

The pair of Caretakers who had been pulling the cart, glared at him.

Anakin cringed, he hadn't meant to do that, so he switches the lightsaber off.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTER'S – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo analyzes the holocron and raises her hand to it, calling upon its guidance once more. The red aura bursts the image of Darth Plagueis.

PLAGUEIS

You seem unsettled, young one.

KYLO

Yes. I seek knowledge.

PLAGUEIS

I am aware. But not of the usual sort... You wish to know more of your grandfather.

KYLO

Yes. Yes, Please tell me about him. Tell me about Darth Vader.

PLAGUEIS

He was very powerful. Believed by many Jedi to be the prophesized Chosen One before his turn to the Dark Side. His transition was, not of power, but one of love.

KYLO

Love?

PLAGUEIS

Yes. He wished to save his wife from his false visions of death. So... Shameful. He could have been one of the greatest Sith Lords in existence, with an empire under his thumb, but he died the way he lived; A SLAVE. A slave to the Jedi, A slave to his emotions, and a slave to the Sith.

Kylo backs away, unable to fathom what she's hearing.

KYLO

I don't understand...

PLAGUEIS

I'd give him credit for slaying my foolish apprentice, if he hadn't done the deed for his son.

KYLO

No...

Plagueis' grin grows with more menace than before.

PLAGUEIS

Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face.

Kylo's eyes begin to tremble.

PLAGUEIS

Ah... I see... Your cousin.

KYLO

He has nothing to do with this.

PLAGUEIS

You must destroy young Solo. Only then will you be strong enough in the dark side to overthrow your master.

Kylo glares at the red image of Plagueis, stepping to it.

KYLO

You sound like the other Knights.

PLAGUEIS

The boy wields a familiar lightsaber, one that has seen much history.

Kylo knows what he speaks of; Luke's old lightsaber.

KYLO

Father's lightsaber.

PLAGUEIS

Be careful of this boy. He is not a Jedi... At least not yet. Your compassion for him will be your downfall.

KYLO

He's just a boy. There's nothing Luke can do to help him.

PLAGUEIS

We shall see... We shall see...

The image fades away and Kylo scolds the holocron, feeling more disappointed than impressed.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

We see the medical frigate slowly losing course; falling back toward the First Order fleet. Pods from the frigate evacuate toward the main cruiser, Raddus.

INT. HUX'S SUPERSTAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – MORNING

Hux smirks as Peavy steps to him. Hux stares out the glass window of the bridge, watching the medical frigate float in range of their cannons.

PEAVY

The main cruiser's still keeping beyond range. But their medical frigate is out of fuel and its shields are down.

HUX

The beginning of their end.

(beat)

Destroy it.

INT. MEDICAL FRIGATE – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Commander Granten sits in the pilot seat of the abandoned frigate. Alone. He speaks to a hologram of Ackbar.

GRANTEN

The last of our crew has been evacuated

and heading your way.

His eyes grow bright as the frigate is taking heavy fire. His bravery surpasses his fear.

GRANTEN (CONT'D)

It's been an honor, admiral.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE - NIGHT

Ackbar watches a hologram of Granten as he speaks his final words:

GRANTEN (hologram)

Godspeed, Rebels!

He is engulfed in flames as the hologram goes off. Ackbar turns to see the Medical Frigate being blown to debris in an instant by the First Order's cannons.

CONNIX

Admiral, fuel reserves at six hours.

Everyone in the bridge turns heads, awaiting the great Admirals next orders.

ACKBAR

Maintain our current course. Steady on.

We pan to Connix, whose eyes show doubt of Ackbar's tactics.

INT. RADDUS – GENERAL ORGANA'S QUARTERS – SPACE – MORNING

Finn and Poe stand near Leia's unconscious body as C-3PO accompanies them.

FINN

Hyperspace tracking is new tech but the principle

must be the same as any active tracker.

POE

Just give it to me one more time, simpler.

FINN

So, the First Order's only tracking us from one Destroyer, the lead one.

POE

So we blow that one up?

FINN

I like where your head's at, but no. They'd only start tracking us from another Destroyer. If we sneak on board the lead Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realizing, then we can... They won't realize it's off for one system cycle.

POE

About six minutes.

FINN

Sneak on board. Disable the tracker. Our fleet escapes before they realize. Poe, we gotta do this.

Poe went over to General Organa on her bunk. He looks over her, touching her hand, as if to discern what she would advise.

FINN (CONT'D)

It'll save the fleet and it'll save Anakin.

C-3PO

If I must be the sole voice of reason, Admiral Ackbar will never agree to this plan.

POE

Yeah, you're right, Threepio. It's a 'need-to-know' plan, and he doesn't.

C-3PO

That wasn't exactly my...

POE

All right, you can shut down that tracker. I'll be here to jump us to lightspeed. The question is, how do we sneak you onto Snoke's Destroyer?

FINN

I have no idea. We'd need some sort of Codebreaker.

POE

Codebreaker...

Finn eyes Poe, who has an idea forming.

POE

Follow me.

INT. RADDUS – HALLWAY – SPACE – MORNING

Poe and Finn walk past many crewmembers, pacing quickly.

FINN

Do you have a plan?

POE

It's the best chance we got. I might know a guy.

FINN

(confused)

Might? Might know a guy? Whats that mean?

INT. RADDUS – UTILITY CORRIDOR – SPACE - MORNING

The echo of footsteps in this metal part of the cruiser was near a young technician who took refuge in the uitilty corridor, holding and staring at old phase-band ring we saw on PAIGE, as Poe and Finn step into view.

POE

Rose?

Rose stands in salute.

ROSE

I know that look.

POE

Not now, we need to hurry. Remember what you told me earlier?

ROSE

Well, yes.

POE

Show me.

Rose leads them down the hallway.

FINN

(to himself)

Show me what you told me earlier? Poe just tell me what is going on.

POE

You'll see.

INT. RADDUS – UTILITY CORRIDOR – SPACE - MORNING

We see an opened escape pod with a man inside with a hat on his head. Finn steps to him as Rose closes the pod door. Poe analyzes the window to make sure no one followed, then steps to the man with a hat.

POE

This the guy?

ROSE

Yes.

POE

Are you sure?

ROSE

He's the only one I –

FINN

(losing it)

Could somebody please fill me in?

The pod goes quiet. Then Poe lets himself calm.

POE

Rose, here, is responsible for stopping deserters of the Resistance.

FINN

Right, I figured that out.

POE

She found him sleeping in this exact one, ran his schematics and figured out who he is.

FINN

Who is he?

POE

DJ.

FINN

Is that supposed to be impressive?

DJ chimes in.

DJ

To some, yes. I'm an expert thief, smuggler, gambler, and Codebreaker.

FINN

(realizing)

You're a codebreaker?

POE

He says he is. He's scum, but we don't have a lot of options.

DJ

Not a lot of time, not a lot of options.

Poe pulls Finn and Rose away from DJ to talk amongst themselves.

POE

What do you think?

FINN

That's the only way we can get into the Destroyer undetected. It's shot.

ROSE

Can we trust him?

POE

Of course not.

A hoarse voice spoke up.

DJ

Sorry, couldn't help but hear all the boring stuff you were saying about a thief and codebreaker requirement.

He points at himself.

DJ (CONT'D)

Yo.

POE

Yeah, we're not talking about picking pockets.

DJ

(chuckles)

Don't let the wrapper fool you, friend. Me and First Order codeage go way back. If the price is right, I can break into old man Snoke's boudoir.

FINN

How'd you get in here?

DJ

Brother, this is my ride. Only place I could get some sleep in this universe.

The three turn back to each other.

FINN

How much can we give him?

ROSE

What? Your serious?

FINN

What other choice do we have?

POE

I can give him 7,000 credits. I can talk Leia into giving him 10,000.

DJ

17,000 credits. Ha! You boys must be truly desperate.

DJ spreads his arms, smirking.

DJ

I'm your man.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

From the window of her ready room, Kylo Ren observed the flurry of activity down in the Supremacy's hangar. Stormtrooper platoons board assault shuttles. Pilots strapped themselves into TIE Fighters.

She feels the tingle of Anakin's presence again, like cobwebs that couldn't be swept from her mind. She senses him, standing in the rain, near the Millennium Falcon.

Discerning Kylo's presence, Anakin scolds her.

KYLO

Why is the Force connecting us? You and I -- ?

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE - MIDDAY

Anakin snarls.

ANAKIN

Murderous snake! You're too late. You lost. I found Luke.

KYLO (O.S.)

And how's that going?

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Anakin glares at her, wishing to push her into the ocean below. Kylo sees the anger in her cousins eyes.

KYLO

Did he tell you what happened? The night

I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – MIDDAY

ANAKIN

I know everything I need to know about you.

KYLO (O.S.)

You do?

Anakin scolds him, not understanding the question.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo muses, smirking.

KYLO

Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes.

From the forest. When you called me a monster.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – MIDDAY

Anakin stands firm, the rain hitting his cheek now.

ANAKIN

You are a monster.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo takes a step closer, keeping her eyes locked with Anakin's.

KYLO

Yes, I am.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – MIDDAY

Anakin steps away as the connection disappears, seeing Kylo is gone.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S CHAMBERS – MIDDAY

Kylo had broken the connection, opening her eyes. She was alone again, in the ready room. But her affirmation about herself lingers her mind.

A monster. Indeed that was what she had become.

Beads of moisture tingled her scar. She wipes her face and notices her glove is also dripping wet, as if she had been outside with Anakin. She clenches her fist, wringing out the rain.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – AHCH TO – MIDDAY

Anakin glances at Chewie, who growls as he uses the ships radio to contact the Raddus.

ANAKIN

Still can't reach the Resistance?

(CHEWIE GROWLS)

Keep at it. If you get through, check their status. And ask about Mom.

CHEWIE GROWLS again as a Porg chirps and walks on the dashboard. Anakin exits the Falcon.

EXT. AHCH TO – ROCK SHORE – DAWN

Anakin steps back out into the rain, seeing Luke on the top of the staircase. He beckoned Anakin to follow him. Anakin begins climbing the mountain stairs.

INT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – DAWN

The entrance of this Jedi Temple widened into a spacious chamber. Anakin followed Luke to a pool in the middle of the Ancient Temple, which was circled by a retaining wall.

LUKE

What was the point of the first two lessons?

ANAKIN

Sorry?

LUKE

The first two lessons, what did you learn?

ANAKIN

That I already know how to use a lightsaber and the Force.

LUKE

Amazing. Every word in that sentence was wrong.

Luke sits on the retaining wall holding the water, Anakin does the same.

LUKE

I've shown you that to use the Force you don't have to be a Jedi.

Luke's tone grows grim.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Lesson three. Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, deified like gods. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds,

the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris.

ANAKIN

That's not true.

LUKE

At the height of their powers, they allowed Darth

Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was a Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader.

ANAKIN

And a Jedi who saved him. Yes, the most hated man

in the galaxy, your father. But you saw there was conflict inside him. You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned.

LUKE

And I became a legend. For many years, there was balance. And then my daughter, Maela, was born. With that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train her, I could pass on my strengths.

(beat)

Of course your parents found out about my little Jedi training sessions I would have with her. Your aunt, Mara, recommended I train your siblings, who were my daughter's age at the time.

(beat)

Han was Han about it, but... Leia trusted me with her own children. I took your siblings years before you, along with a dozen students, and began a training temple. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in my daughters heart, it was too late.

Luke stands, looking away from his nephew and into the Temple's shadows.

ANAKIN

What really happened that night?

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – PADAWAN CAMP - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

We see many huts on a grassy plain in the forests of Dagobah, along with a large Temple behind them.

LUKE (O.S.)

Me and Mara went to confront her; to see if we could resolve this. And she turned

on us.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – MAELA'S QUARTERS - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Luke, a decade younger, along with a red haired attractive woman, Mara Jade, lock Lightsabers with their daughter.

LUKE

Maela, no!

Maela calls on the Force to bring down the ceiling on all three of them. We fade to:

BLACK.

LUKE (O.S.)

She must have thought I was dead. When I came to,

the temple was burning.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

A large pile of stone rubble lay scattered, a mechanical hand bursts from underneath it. Luke limps to Artoo, covered in his Jedi cloak, kneeling as he watches the other huts burn brightly; bodies are scattered everywhere and the Jedi Temple crumbled in flames.

Luke places his hand on Artoo, in horror of what he has witnessed.

LUKE (O.S.)

She had vanished with a handful of my students. And slaughtered the rest. I knew your siblings didn't survive, I thought you had met the same fate that night... Leia blamed Snoke, but it was me. Mara was dead. Young children, slaughtered. I failed.

INT. AHCH TO – ANCIENT JEDI TEMPLE – DAWN

Luke turns to Anakin, gloom and in shame.

LUKE (CONT'D)

Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master. A legend.

ANAKIN

The galaxy may need a legend. I need someone to show me my place in all this.

Anakin stands, feeling the anguish in Luke's soul.

ANAKIN (CONT'D)

And you didn't fail Maela. She failed you.

I won't.

The wind whistled through the cliff opening. Anakin and Luke feel something more to the sound of subtle change of the breeze.

Anakin hastened out of the temple onto the ledge. Half a dozen wooden boats traversed the sea to the island. This wasn't the First Order. Luke stands beside her.

LUKE

It's a tribe from a neighboring island. They come once a month to raid and plunder the Caretakers' village.

The boats slewed toward the coast. Anakin grabs the hilt of his lightsaber.

ANAKIN

We've got to stop them. Come on!

Luke didn't move a muscle.

LUKE

Do you know what a true Jedi Knight would do right now?

(beat)

Nothing.

ANAKIN

Luke, they're gonna get hurt. We have to help!

LUKE

If you meet the raiding party with force, they'll be back next month with greater numbers and greater violence. Will you be here next month?

Anakin's infuriation grew, flustered that Luke would stand idly by.

LUKE (CONT'D)

That burn inside you, that anger thinking of what the raiders are going to do, the books in the Jedi library say ignore that. Only act when you can maintain balance. Even if people get hurt.

Anakin had heard enough, he hops off the ledge and slides down the mountainside.

LUKE

Wait – Anakin!

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE SHORE - NIGHT

Somehow, Anakin kept his footing on the steep path, zigzagging down the cliff until he got to the bottom. The village lay just beyond the tidal pools. Shrieks and screams echoed from the common area.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and runs as fast as he can, splashing through the shallow pools.

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin cuts through a wooden barricade of doors and lets out a battle cry, only to see he is in a crowd of Caretakers. The shrieking momentarily stopped. Large eyes blinked at him. The raiders were males of the same species as the Caretaker's. Yet instead of plundering and pillaging, they were dancing and drinking with their female counterparts.

This isnt a raid, it's a matchmaking celebration.

They stare him down, until he waves his lightsaber at them in greeting. Everyone goes wild, welcoming him with hoots and hurrahs. High-pitched notes were played on makeshift instruments. Youths waved clumps of glowing seaweed. Chewie and R2-D2 bark and beep at Anakin.

ANAKIN

Seriously?

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin steps to a porch of a hut, seeing Luke staring out into the night sky.

ANAKIN

Raid and plunder?

LUKE

In a way.

ANAKIN

I thought they were in danger. I was trying to do something!

LUKE

And that's the lesson.

ANAKIN

What?!

LUKE

The Resistance needs that fiery spirit of hope.

Not an old, failed husk of a religion. The Jedi Order has failed again and again. The old ways must end.

ANAKIN

We should be with the Resistance right now! Fighting, not training. That legend of the Jedi that you hate so much, I believed in it. I was wrong.

These words struck Luke hard as Anakin storms off, not looking back until his master was but a shade in the moonlight.

EXT. DAGOBAH - NEW JEDI ACADEMY – DAY – FLASHBACK

Dense vines and tree canopies already envelop the bright

new Jedi Academy.

In the lush forecourt of the institution, young Jedi practice their skills on native plant species. Luke oversees their techniques while he lectures.

LUKE

The Force connects all living things.

A flower blossoms for young human boy, 15, as Luke passes

YOUNG MAELA SKYWALKER, 10, with a long red braid and the only

student with a red accent on her tunic, shutters as she tries to grow her small, wilted plant. Luke kneels next to her.

LUKE

Relax and clear your mind.

Maela sighs and closes her eyes.

LUKE (CONT D)

Reach out with your feelings. Reach out with

with the seedling, like a friend.

She opens her eyes and lifts her hands as Luke covertly raises a finger. The stalk straightens and the bud billows. Maela's heart swells with excitement.

LUKE (CONT D)

Very good.

Luke backs off and lets her take over. The petals open and turn out, but then shrivel. The leaves wilt.

LUKE (CONT D)

A Jedi does not coerce, but inspires.

One cannot demand another's faith.

He gives her a fatherly look and smiles.

LUKE

Patience. You just need to learn self control, Maela. You've taken your first step into a larger world. I'm proud of you.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo stares out into space, remembering who she used to be. Reminiscing. She begins breathing heavily as if feeling a great swell of fear plummet within her. We see Kylo's eyes covered by TRANSPARENT BLUE HANDS! ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST IS COVERING HER EYES AND SHOWING HER HIS PAST THROUGH HIS TOUCH!!

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Look at what I have lost, learn from my mistakes. Don't idolize my failures.

We see flashes of Anakin Skywalker's life, from his birth, to the battle of Geonosis, to the Clone Wars, to his transformation to Darth Vader.

Kylo falls to the ground in small tears. Not of sadness but of pain from the vision the powerful ghost showed her.

A presence emerges in the room, as it had twice before.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Anakin walks along the massive stone staircase, until a dark presence pinched the back of his mind. He gritted his teeth.

ANAKIN

I'd rather not do this now.

KYLO REN (O.S.)

Yeah, me, too.

ANAKIN

Why did you hate my father?

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo stands, staring at her younger cousin as his eyes burned into hers.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE - NIGHT

Anakin scolds him.

ANAKIN

Why did you hate my father? Give me an honest answer. You had a father

who loved you, he gave a damn about you.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo exchanges a look at Anakin, confused by his questions.

KYLO

I didn't hate your Father.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE - NIGHT

ANAKIN

Then why?

KYLO (O.S.)

Why what?

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo steps a foot closer.

KYLO

Why what? Say it.

EXT. AHCH TO -STAIRCASE - NIGHT

ANAKIN

Why did you... Why did you kill him?

I don't understand.

KYLO (O.S.)

No? Yet they threw you away like garbage.

ANAKIN

They didn't!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

KYLO

They did. But you can't stop needing them.

It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere, in Han Solo, now in Luke.

Her lips curled into a smile.

KYLO

Did he tell you what happened that night?

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Anakin retorted, but he doubted Luke told him everything.

ANAKIN

Yes.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

She could sense his doubt.

KYLO

No.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – MAELA'S QUARTERS - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Young Maela, 22, was laying on her pallet, sitting up as Luke kneeled beside her.

A purple crackling glow appeared behind Young Maela. Luke stood, stepping back.

KYLO (O.S.)

They had sensed my power, as he senses yours.

Maela turns to see MARA JADE WIELDING A PURPLE LIGHTSABER, GLARING HER EYES DOWN ON HER.

Maela's eye flinch with fear, she trembles.

KYLO

And they feared it.

A green glow appears from behind her; Luke Skywalker hovered over her using his lightsaber. The Jedi Master's face was not the aged and tired one Anakin knew, but the TWISTED AND TORMENTED FACE OF A MONSTER.

Maela grabs her lightsaber, igniting a blue beam of light, and locks blades with her parents. The three blades sizzle, energy sparks. She throws them back and slashes Mara Jade in the stomach, killing her.

Maela reaches her other hand out to the ceiling. It quakes, fractures, and then caves in on Luke Skywalker.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Anakin steps back, not believing his uncle would be a murderer.

ANAKIN

Liar.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS - SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo steps closer now, eyes focused on Anakin's.

KYLO

Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

A pod shoots out of the Raddus cruiser and begin to fly underneath the First Order fleet.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Connix stands at a monitor of the pods and fuel cells. Ackbar stares outside into space. Connix's monitor bleeps.

ACKBAR

What was that?

CONNIX

Nothing, admiral. Passing debris.

As Ackbar turns away, Poe and Connix exchange nods.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn pilots as Rose co-pilots and DJ is taking many different wires and electrical appliances out of his jacket.

FINN

The fleet's only got hours of fuel left.

ROSE

We gotta hurry.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Escape pod begins flying toward the bottom of the Supremacy, drawing near.

The Supremacy blocks out the distant sun.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

DJ connects the wires and electrical appliances, which show screens of all the on and off activations of the Star Destroyers.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The pod drifts toward the Mega-Destroyer Supremacy. At any moment they may be blasted into debris.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn glances to see DJ connecting his newfound tool to the ships mainframe.

FINN

What are you doing?

DJ

Cloaking our approach. We should be off their scopes. Then we slice a slit in their shield.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The pod penetrates the Supremacy's shields and continues flying closer.

INT. RESISTANCE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

DJ begin typing quickly, hacking into the massive exhaust ports functions, allowing the ship to fly inside.

DJ

Blip bloppity bloop, and slip right through.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – EXHAUST GRILL – SPACE – NIGHT

The Resistance escape pod glides on through the collosal sized Exhaust grill.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – MAINTENANCE HATCH – SPACE – NIGHT

The pod docks near the maintenance hatch without seeming to draw any First Order attention.

Finn, Rose, BB-8, and DJ exit the pod.

ROSE

What now?

FINN

This way.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – MAINTENANCE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Officer's uniforms advance on a conveyer belt, where a droid with iron-hot limbs steam press the clothe into neatly folded packets.

The four exit the room; Finn, DJ, and Rose all wear First Order uniforms. Finn finds a black waste bucket and turns it over on top of BB-8.

FINN

(to ROSE and DJ)

Remember to tuck in your shirt. The First Order doesn't tolerate wrinkles.

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVERN ENTRANCE – NIGHT

Anakin senses another nudge in the Force, down the cliff. Anakin didn't resist, proceeding toward it, determined to find all the secrets his uncle wouldn't teach him.

He reaches a large hole in the ground. Dark moss grew around the edge. It was the same hole he'd seen in his vision when training with Luke. A place of darkness.

He bends down and touches the spongy, wet, moist moss. His foot slips, he couldn't right his balance. The moss under him split and he fell, into the darkness, into the hole.

He lands with a splash in a pool of water. Gasping, he paddled to an outcropping of stone. He heaves himself onto a ledge, discovering he was in:

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVERN - NIGHT

He stands up, seeing his reflection in the obsidian of a cavern wall, scoured smooth by centuries of erosion, acting like a curved mirror. On its glassy surface, he could see not only a single image of himself but infinite reflections funneling to a point in the center.

He turns his head, then his reflections do the same as if following his lead. He snaps his fingers, and the reflections do the same, one after the other. Every movement he made was exactly reproduced, though slightly delayed.

Inside the mirror, in all his images, Anakin appeared to be as his physical self. It was as if he was made of an uncountable number of pieces, yet was a singular whole.

ANAKIN REFLECTION #1

Do you feel trapped or panicked?

ANAKIN

No. I feel cold.

ANAKIN REFLECTION #2

This doesn't go on forever,

ANAKIN REFLECTION #3

You know its leading somewhere.

ANAKIN REFLECTION #4

And that, at the end, it will show you what you came to see.

PADME (O.S.)

Anakin...

Anakin listens to his reflections, knowing they tell the truth. Somewhere in that chain of reflections lay the secret holding him back, the secret of his powers. Now he has to look inside himself to pull out the truth.

ANAKIN

Let me see it. What is my place here?

(beat)

Please.

He extends his hand to the dark glass. A fog spreads across the surface, dissipating to present one reflection instead of thousands. We hear lightsabers clash, screaming of so many innocents, and echoing voices from the past.

OBI-WAN (V.O.)

Your destiny lies on a different path.

YODA (V.O.)

It's energy surrounds us. Combines us.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER (V.O.)

Be careful, boy...

Anakin turns to see the cavern is gone, only lava surrounds him. Then rain.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Anakin steps over to see a massive rainstorm as Kylo and the Knights of Ren slaughter dozens of young Jedi. Jacen Solo stands with a green lightsaber, turning to young Anakin, age 12.

JACEN

Ani, you have to run.

ANAKIN

What about you and Jaina?

JACEN

There's no time! Take my shuttle and get off the planet. GO!

Anakin jumps back toward the wall, only to go through the transparent rock and land on a metal slick surface;

INT. BESPIN – TORTURE ROOM – NIGHT – SPACE – FLASHBACK

We see a similar contraption to the one used to torture Han Solo on Bespin over 30 years ago. Anakin is strapped in his fathers place. Darth Vaders mechanical breathing is heard as Anakin turns to see the Dark Lord himself reaching for him. Anakin shakes and struggles to break free.

VADER

You know who you are.

ANAKIN

No! NO!

Vaders fingers touch his forehead, causing him to shriek and scream in agony.

EXT. AHCH TO – DARK CAVERN - NIGHT

Anakin's hand drops from the obsidian. The reflections disappear, dropping their hands as well. He falls to his knees and stares at the wall, now knowing a truth that we don't. At least his tears are real to him.

ANAKIN (V.O.)

I have no one to say this to. I thought I'd find answers here.

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT - VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin sits on the ground, talking to someone we cannot see.

ANAKIN

In all my life, I have never felt so alone.

KYLO (V.O.)

You're not alone.

Anakin looks up at the person speaking.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo sits in her quarters, opposite of Anakin.

ANAKIN (O.S.)

Neither are you.

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT – VILLAGE - NIGHT

Anakin stares at his cousin, though we can't see them in the same frame.

ANAKIN

Maela... It isnt too late.

Anakin reaches his hand out, the one with a hole in his palm.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo stares at Anakin, seeing his hand stretch out.

KYLO

Ani?

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin tilts his hand in a noble gesture.

ANAKIN

Please... Trust me.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo removes her glove, then hesitantly reaches to Anakin.

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Luke hurries down the village staircase, his robes drenched by the rain storm. He shouts:

LUKE

Anakin? Anakin, you were right. I'm coming with you. Anakin?

Luke hears no reply from his shouts as he walks toward Anakin's hut.

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin's hand is fully extended, but Kylo's appears into view in the hut. The two breathe heavily as they meet hands. They lock fingers.

Their family bond is too strong to make them completely hate each other.

ANAKIN

Were family.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo tries to put on a smile hearing those words. 'Family'.

KYLO

Family...

INT. AHCH TO – ANAKIN'S HUT - VILLAGE – NIGHT

Luke strides into the hut, intruding on their shared vision. The Force reveals to him that Anakin and Kylo are locking hands in the hut.

LUKE

Stop!

Luke's hand raises, causing the stone walls and stone ceiling to shoot outward; as if detonated. Maela looks at Luke, then disappears. Anakin stands as the rain consumes him.

ANAKIN

Is it true? Did you try to murder her?

LUKE

Leave this island now!

Luke begins to walk away, until Anakin strikes him from behind. Luke rolls in the mud then looks up to see Anakin hovering over him, wielding his staff.

ANAKIN

Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren?

Luke ignites his green lightsaber and cuts the staff. Anakin summons Luke's old lightsaber from his satchel, activating it, and slashing. Luke blocks and dodges, taunting his nephew. Luke parries Anakin's assault, then pushes him off his feet. Anakin whirled his lightsaber to meet with Luke's, battering up a rhythm with every strike.

Anakin drives Luke back until the Jedi Master gestures his hand, throwing Anakin's lightsaber from his grip. Anakin Force pushes Luke, then catches the green lightsaber, re-igniting it. Luke uses his the Force to stop his fall, then drops on the staircase.

Anakin holds the lightsaber over him, rain sizzles against its energy beam, but he doesn't strike. He switches the saber off.

ANAKIN

Tell me the truth.

Luke fixes his thoughts on the memory that never went away, that fateful moment when he had entered Maela's Quarters.

LUKE

I saw darkness.

EXT. DAGOBAH – JEDI TEMPLE – MAELA'S QUARTERS - FLASHBACK – NIGHT

Luke steps to the sleeping Maela, holding his hand over her, then closing his eyes as he searched Maela's mind.

LUKE (V.O.)

I'd sensed it building in her. I'd seen it in moments during her raining.

But then I looked inside, and it was beyond what I ever imagined.

Horrible thoughts that weren't his own bubbled up like splattering lava. Maela screamed, shrieked, killed, changed.

Luke lowers his hand, not wanting to look at the horrors in his daughters mind.

LUKE (V.O.)

Snoke had already turned her heart.

YOUNG MAELA

Dad, it's late.

LUKE

I know, I just want to talk.

LUKE (V.O.)

That night, I woke Maela from her sleep. I hoped I could confront her about the darkness growing inside. But Mara arrived on the offensive. She believed Snoke had already turned her, that Maela would bring destruction, and pain, and death, and the end of everything we loved because of

what she will become.

A lightsaber activates as a purple haze passes over young Maela and Luke. Luke steps back, frightened but brave.

LUKE (V.O.)

And for the briefest moment of pure instinct, Mara thought she could stop it.

Luke grabs his lightsaber and ignites it against his own wife.

LUKE

Mara, that's enough. Drop the saber.

Maela stares at her two parents, poison in her eyes. She is afraid.

LUKE (V.O.)

The look in my daughter's eyes passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame,

and with consequence. And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened girl

whose father had failed her.

Mara lunges for Maela, Luke swings to defend her. Maela calls on her saber, igniting it to attack and meet with theirs. Maela Force pushes Luke against the stone wall and slices Mara's stomach; killing her!

LUKE

Maela, no!

The young girl lifts her hand and the ceiling collapsed on her father in a pile of rubble.

EXT. AHCH TO – VILLAGE – NIGHT

Anakin kneels to Luke, placing a hand on his arm.

ANAKIN

You failed her by thinking her choice was made.

(beat)

It wasn't. There's still conflict in her.

If she were turned from the dark side,

that could shift the tide. This could be how we win.

LUKE

This is not going to go the way you think.

ANAKIN

It is. Just now when we touched hands,

I saw her future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to her, Maela Skywalker will turn.

LUKE

Anakin, don't do this.

Anakin rose and holds out Luke's green lightsaber to him, just as he had held the blue one on the cliff. Luke eyed Anakin, taking the lightsaber.

Anakin stalks away from him, Luke follows. Anakin continues on, toward the Millennium Falcon.

EXT. AHCH TO – STAIRCASE – NIGHT

Luke halts at the bottom of the staircase. Chewbacca was visible in the Falcon's cockpit. Anakin enters inside the ship, Chewie nods, as does Luke.

EXT. AHCH TO – NIGHT

The Falcon thrummed, taking off. The immense ship flies and vanishes into the clouds.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Ninka, the second Resistance cruiser, is obliterated by the Star Destroyer cannons.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux's lips curl, Peavy turns to him.

PEAVY

That was the last of their support ships.

HUX

It's just their main cruiser now.

And their fuel reserve?

PEAVY

By our calculation, critical.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Commander D'Acy blocks Poe at the doorway.

D'ACY

The admiral's banned you from the bridge. Let's not have a scene.

POE

No, let's.

Poe pushes past her and onto the bridge.

POE

Ackbar?

D'ACY

You're not allowed in here.

Ackbar raises his head up from the monitor.

ACKBAR

Flyboy.

POE

Cut it, Ackbar. We had a fleet,

now we're down to one ship, and you've told us nothing! Tell us that we have a plan!

That there's hope!

Ackbar stood tall.

ACKBAR

When I served under Leia, she would say –

Poe interrupts.

POE

You'll never make it through the night.

An image of an ovoid loadlifter ship appeared on a screen near him, and Poe realized what Ackbar had in mind.

POE (CONT'D)

Are you fueling up the transports?

All of them? We're abandoning ship?

Is that... That's what you got?

That's what you brought us to?

(enraged)

Coward! Those transport ships

are unarmed, unshielded.

We abandon this cruiser, we're done.

We don't stand a chance.

No, you are not just a coward,

you are a traitor.

Ackbar turns to his security officers.

ACKBAR

Get this man off my bridge.

The officers pull Poe out of the door, he doesn't put up a fight.

INT. RADDUS – POE'S CORRIDOR – SPACE – NIGHT

The security officers throw him into his personal corridors and walk away. Poe hurls a chair at the wall, furious. A female voice crackled over the comlink in his pocket.

ROSE (COMLINK)

Captain Dameron, is that you?

Poe equips his comlink and answers.

POE

Rose?

ROSE (COMLINK)

Hold on.

FINN (COMLINK)

Poe, were in.

POE

Finn, Ackbar's loading the crew

in the shuttles. He's going to abandon ship.

FINN

Poe, We're so close. We can shut the tracker down. Just buy us a little more time.

POE

All right. Hurry.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S QUARTERS – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo steps to the holocron, raising her hand to the red glowing pyramid. She summons the red image of Plagueis.

PLAGUEIS

So... It is time for a lesson. You assumed no force could challenge you, but you were deceived by your arrogance. I have had many others serve under me in a disappointing fashion. You have grown but not enough. You couldn't destroy your blood ties, your weaknesses. You have failed.

(beat)

But... I sense something more.

Kylo swallows, having a long intriguing question within the back of her mind.

KYLO

Tell me about the Sith.

PLAGUEIS

Two. No more. No less. That is the way of the Sith. One master and one apprentice; one to embody the power and one to crave it.

KYLO

My cousin approaches...

(beat)

I can turn him.

PLAGUEIS

Be careful, girl. It was blindness that chained me. And what of your Master? Do you still doubt your abilities compared to his?

Kylo snarls.

KYLO

Snoke is weak and foolish.

PLAGUEIS

Terror dwindles in your mind and your strength is withering away. This is an opportunity you cannot let pass.

Kylo's lips tremble, not with fear but with hatred and motivation.

PLAGUEIS (CONT'D)

Kylo, remain focused on the task, your destiny is near.

Kylo steps up to the holocron with eyes of determination.

KYLO

I know what I must do...

PLAGUEIS

Good. Your insights serve you well.

KYLO

Its time for the past to die.

Plagueis' image buffers, then his face signals him scolding Kylo.

PLAGUEIS

Be careful, girl.

She reaches her hand out, using the Force to crush all the information the holocron holds. The image begins buffering like static as she tightens her fingers closer to her palm.

PLAGUEIS

Kylo... You fool...

The holocrons red aura goes bleak as the image of Plagueis ceases to exist. Kylo has crushed the ancient Holocron and destroyed the last of Plagueis' spirit.

KYLO

I will do what I must.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – ESCAPE POD BAY – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

R2-D2 has the binary beacon hardwired to the ships navi-computer.

Anakin steps into the bay, holding Luke's old lightsaber. Anakin crawls into the pod. Chewbacca, a porg, and R2-D2 gather around the escape pod bay.

ANAKIN

As soon as I launch, you jump back out of range. Stay there until you get my signal

for where to rendezvous.

Chewie growls and R2-D2 beeps.

ANAKIN

If you see Mom before I do, tell her...

Anakin falters and Chewbacca nods, ruffling.

ANAKIN

Yeah, perfect. Tell her that.

Anakin conformed his body to the interior of the pod as it closes, he then closes his eyes.

Chewbacca steps back inside:

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – HYPERSPACE – NIGHT

Chewbacca shambled off to the cockpit, but R2-D2 stays in the bay. Through the pod window, Anakin turns to look at the big red photoreceptor focused on him. He places his hand on the window in a friendly gesture.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Falcon exits hyperspace, Anakin's pod is launched and jetted toward the First Order fleet; to the Supremacy.

The Falcon did not leave just yet.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON – ENGINEERING BAY – SPACE - NIGHT

A cloaked figure steps out of the shadows and into the circuitry bays; LUKE.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON – ESCAPE POD BAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Luke runs his fingers along R2-D2's sleek, metal surface.

LUKE

Don't worry, old friend. I won't lose him

too. We're uncertain of Snoke's abilities. A surprise tactic may give us the edge.

R2 produces an emotional beep. Luke looks at Chewie in the cockpit.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Chewie turns to look at his old friend, he growls. Luke waves at the Wookie.

LUKE

May the Force be with you, Chewie.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Another pod shoots out of the Falcon, fleeing toward the Supremacy. Only this time, the Falcon shot back to lightspeed.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Anakin's pod lands inside the Hangar of the colossal Star Destroyer. A cloud of vapor consumes it as Kylo emerges in the pods presence. Anakin and Kylo lock eyes, until Kylo leaves, revealing two Stormtroopers standing behind her, with cuffs.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar is clearly surprised and in unpleasant terms. Poe has just informed him of Finns plan to disable the Supremacy's hyperspace tracker.

ACKBAR

So a Stormtrooper and a who now are doing what?

POE

They are trying to save us. This is our best chance for escape. You have to give Finn all the time that you can.

ACKBAR

You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk. There's no time now. We have to get clear

of the cruiser.

(to D'ACY)

Load the transports.

D'ACY

Right away, admiral.

Connix glances at Poe, giving him the signal. Ackbar begins walking past Poe.

POE

Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that.

He turns his blaster on the Admiral, as did Threnalli, Connix, and the rest of the group.

POE (CONT'D)

Admiral Ackbar, I am relieving you

of your command for the survival of this ship, its crew, and the Resistance.

ACKBAR

I hope you understand what you're doing.

Ackbars staff surrenders, lifting their hands. Poe turns to Threnalli.

POE

I'm going to the bridge. If they move, stun them.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn, Rose, DJ, and BB-8 head their chins high and strode through a warren of computer consoles, holographic displays, and targeting systems. First Order officers patrolled the stations, barking orders at analysts.

OFFICER #6

...at least three cycles so far.

OFFICER #7

Yes, sir. We are working on it.

BB-8 chirps. The four near the turbolifts, one of the senior ranking officers cast a curious glance at them.

DJ

This isn't working.

Finn kept his eyes forward.

FINN

Almost there.

Arriving at the lifts, Rose summoned a car with a button. The doors opened and they all went inside to join a half dozen stormtroopers. The doors shut.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – ELEVATOR – SPACE – NIGHT

Levels whoosh past the windows. No one spoke. But a trooper turns his helmet toward Finn and stares at him. DJ dangled his hand near his holster.

Finn shoots the trooper a dirty look.

FINN

Is there a problem, soldier?

FN-926

FN-2187?

Finn recognized the voice through the comlink inside the troopers helmet.

FN-926

You don't remember me? 926, from induct camp, batch eight. I remember you.

DJ is ready to draw.

FINN

926, please... don't.

FN-926

I'm sorry, 2187, I know I'm not supposed to initiate contact with officers. But look at you! Never took you for captain material. Batch eight, hey-ho!

He slaps Finn in the rear. Rose shoos DJ's hand away from his blaster.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Everyone exits the turbolift. Troopers walk one way, Finn, Rose, DJ, and BB-8 went in the other. Only when they turn down a hallway did they relax.

Finn leads them on a run through a maze of corridors to a locked blast door.

FINN

This is it. The tracker's right behind this door.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Luke hides in the shadows of a narrow passageway as several

Stormtroopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – TURBOLIFT – SPACE – NIGHT

Anakin stands beside Kylo, who holds Luke's old lightsaber.

ANAKIN

You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart.

KYLO

Is that why you came? To tell me about my conflict?

ANAKIN

No, Look at me. Maela, when we touched hands,

I saw your future. Just the shape of it,

but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn. I'll help you. It's your destiny.

KYLO

You're wrong. I saw something, too. You seem to see the destinies of others, but not your own. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me.Anakin, I saw your destiny.

Dread had quashed the confidence in Anakin's eyes. The doors part. Kylo leads Anakin out to:

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

The Praetorian Guards, maintain their same positions from before. Six on each side of the throne occupied by the Supreme Leader. Kylo drops to a knee before him.

SNOKE

Well done, my good and faithful apprentice.

My faith in you is restored.

(beat)

Young Anakin. A named that originates from your Grandfather, I'm sure. Welcome.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

DJ crouches over the entry console. He retrieves a necklace from his pocket and kisses it good luck. He presses it into the console. It short circuits!

DJ

Haysian smelt. Best conductor.

ROSE

(to FINN)

Good time to figure out how we get back to the fleet?

FINN

I know where the nearest escape pods are.

ROSE

Course you do.

Poe's voice crackles over BB-8's speaker.

POE

BB-8, tell me something good.

BB-8 chirps and ejects the comlink, Finn catches it.

FINN

Poe, we're almost there. Have the cruiser

prepped for lightspeed.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe is readying the cruiser for light speed. Blaster in hand.

POE

Yeah, I'm on it, pal. You just hurry.

Poe turns to his allies.

POE

Clear the bridge, escort the officers down to the hangar.

All the admirals against Poe were escorted out of the ship. C-3PO follows Poe throughout the bridge as he preps all parts of the ship itself.

C-3PO

Commander... Captain Dameron, Admiral Ackbar

was looking for you.

POE

Yeah, we spoke.

C3PO

Sir, I am almost afraid to ask.

POE

Good instinct, Threepio. Go with that.

As he entered hyperspace coordinates, a screen monitoring the hangar lit up with blaster fire. Ackbar and his crew were fighting back, and Poe knew small group of mutineers holding the hangar wouldn't last long.

POE

Seal that door! We're running out of time.

Connix does as commanded, rushing back to the console to assist with astronavigation.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HALLWAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn stares at DJ, worried, DJ smirks.

DJ

Now.

The room beyond was a jam-packed with astronavigational systems. A series of circuit breakers was installed on the back wall. Flipping those breakers would cut power to the tracker.

FINN

You're up.

Rose takes a breath, removing her gloves.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

C3PO hustles toward the door.

POE

Threepio, where do you think you're going?

C-3PO

It would be quite against my programming

to be party to a mutiny.

POE

Hey!

C-3PO

It is not correct protocol. I will have some very strong words in my official report when this is all over.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – TRACKER CIRCUIT CONTROL – SPACE – NIGHT

A squad of Stormtroopers clatter through the adjoining doors as Finn, Rose, BB-8, and DJ enter the room. The Stormtroopers are lead by the senior officer who spotted them in the hallways.

FN-6745

You there, hands up!

FN-2864

Watch 'em, watch 'em.

FN-5936

Drop, now!

FN-7392

Hands up, Rebel scum.

FN-4920

Get down! I said, down!

A chrome-armored trooper pushes through the ranks.

PHASMA

FN-2187.

Finn grimaces. Captain Phasma stands in front of him, as if smirking underneath the mask.

PHASMA (CONT'D)

So good to have you back.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe pounds his fist on the comm button.

POE

Finn?! Finn, where are you? Finn!

A section of the bridge doors clanked to the floor, melted from the other side. Keeping one hand atop the hyperspace lever, Poe raises his blaster pistol at the intruder in the fog.

General Leia Organa ducks through the hole in the doors. Shocked but overjoyed to see she had recovered, Poe lowers his weapon.

POE

Leia.

The general triggers hers. A stun bolt courses Poe's nerves. He has blacked out.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

The being in the golden robes looked more dead than alive, like a cadaver animated by some evil force. He looms long in his chair, his eyes were small, pinpricks of misery that froze Anakin in cold terror.

SNOKE

Come closer, child. So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as she grew stronger, her equal

in the light would rise.

Snoke curls a finger and Luke's old lightsaber is torn from Kylo's grasp and shot into Snoke's hand.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

That light was Luke Skywalker...

(CHUCKLING)

I assumed. Wrongly.

He places the hilt on the arm of his chair, then motions to Anakin.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Closer, I said.

Anakin dug in his heels, but he is pulled forward against his will, past a pair of guards in red armor, and the Knights of Ren until he stood at the foot of the throne. While his body would not obey him, his mind remained free.

ANAKIN

You underestimate Luke, and Maela Skywalker,

and me. It will be your downfall.

SNOKE

Oh... Have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice. Is that why you came?

Snoke cackles.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds.

I stoked Kylo's conflicted soul. I knew she was not strong enough to hide it from you.

And you were not wise enough to resist the bait.

As if pulled by cords, Anakin is wrenched up the small stairs in front of Snoke's mangled face.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

And now, you will give me Skywalker.

Anakin begins breathing heavily, in fear.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Then I will use your body as my newest vessel.

ANAKIN

No.

SNOKE

Yes.

He flickers his hand and Anakin flies off his feet, slamming into an invisible wall a few meters away. He keeps him levitating high off the floor as the hideous tentacles of his mind invades Anakins, contorting the flesh of his face.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Give me everything.

Anakin flails and screams, but there was no end to the pain of Snoke's powers surging through his mind. Kylo looks away.

INT. RADDUS – ESCAPE POD BAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Alarms blare as all the crewmembers, admirals, and commanders enter the escape pods as Leia and Ackbar watch Poe, carried in a stretcher, to a pod.

MALE PA ANNOUNCER (O.S.)

Please board the transports according to your evacuation designation. All transports

must be cleared...

GURNEY OPERATOR (O.S.)

Okay, help me push him up, guys.

ACKBAR

That one's a troublemaker. I like him.

LEIA

Me, too. Now, time to board your transport.

ACKBAR

For the transports to escape, someone needs to stay behind and pilot the cruiser.

LEIA

Too many losses. I can't take any more.

ACKBAR

Sure you can. You taught me how.

The old friends smile to one another, one last time.

BOTH

May the Force be...

They both chuckle.

LEIA

You go on. I've said it enough.

ACKBAR

May the Force be with you always.

Ackbar takes Leia's hands and presses his lips on her ring, then lets go. Leia takes a look at Ackbar one last time before entering the escape pod.

FEMALE PILOT

(ON RADIO)

Cloaking device activated. We should be off their

scopes.

INT. ESCAPE POD – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia sits beside the unconscious Poe Dameron, gently patting his shoulder.

LEIA

Let's hope this works.

INT. RADDUS – ESCAPE POD BAY – SPACE – NIGHT

Everyone has evacuated the cruiser, everyone except Admiral Ackbar who watches the escape pods cruise off into the void of space undetected by the First Order.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The escape pods evacuate from the Raddus cruiser, almost a dozen pods en route to flee the area.

INT. ESCAPE POD – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe begins to regain consciousness, seeing he is lying in the cargo hold. His plan to jump the Raddus has failed.

LEIA

Poe.

Leia gestures out past the viewport, motioning for Poe to join her and D'Acy. Poe rose and walks over to them, taking the general's hand.

Out of the viewport, we see a white planet shine brighter and stronger than any star.

POE

What is that? There are no systems near us.

LEIA

No charted ones, no.

D'ACY

The mineral planet, Crait. An uncharted hideout from the days of the Rebellion.

POE

That's a Rebel base?

D'ACY

Abandoned, but heavily armored with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies

scattered in the Outer Rim.

LEIA

Ackbar knew the First Order was tracking our big ship. They're not monitoring for little transports. So we could slip down to the surface unnoticed and hide till

the First Order passes.

POE

That could work. Why didn't Ackbar tell me?

LEIA

The fewer who knew the better. He was more interested in protecting the light than he was seeming like a hero.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

SLO-MO CAM:

Ackbar walks through the massive ship, running his fish fingers along the walls. He steps to the viewport of the bridge, watching the fleet escape.

REGULAR MOTION CAM:

Ackbar looks out to the fleet, smiling.

ACKBAR

Godspeed, Rebels.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Rose and Finn are shoved to the ground. Stormtroopers fill this massive hangar, which offered no opportunities for escape. The First Order's firepower was on full display with a dizzying array of TIE Fighters, droid walkers, and assault shuttles.

HUX

Well done, Phasma. I can't say I approve of the methods, but I cant argue with the results.

DJ steps out from behind a row of Stormtroopers as flight officers guide a repulsor sled of credit crates into a small cruiser.

HUX

Your ship and payment, as we agreed.

ROSE

You lying snake.

DJ shrugs.

DJ

We got caught, I cut a deal.

FINN

Wait, cut a deal with what?

Another officer steps to Hux to give him a report.

FLIGHT OFFICER

Sir, we checked on the information from the thief. We ran a decloaking scan, and sure enough, Resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser.

Hux favors DJ with a small half grin.

HUX

He told us the truth. Will wonders never cease?

ROSE

No.

HUX

Our weapons are ready?

FLIGHT OFFICER

Ready and aimed, sir.

Hux grins and exchanges a menacing look to Finn.

HUX

Fire at will.

FINN

Wait. No, no. No, you can't!

ROSE

No!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Supremacy suddenly disgorged a blinding storm of energy, not at the Raddus cruiser but past it, at the transports. A transport explodes in the void of Space. We see Poe stumble onto the viewport of his escape pod, watching and feeling the shockwaves of these explosions.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar sees this, terrified, he runs to the hologram projector and begins talking to a pilot of one of the transports.

PILOT

Admiral, we're taking fire!

Do we turn around?

ACKBAR

No, you're too far out. Full speed to planetfall. Full speed!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke lowers his hand and Anakin falls to the ground in front of his cousin with a bone crushing thud.

SNOKE

Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker

to be so wise. I sense his presence.

ANAKIN

(whispering)

Luke...

SNOKE (CONT'D)

We will give him and the Jedi Order

a well deserved death. After he is gone, we will obliterate the entire Resistance.

Anakin rolls on the ground, lifting himself up and lifting his hand toward Snoke. The lightsaber flies from the throne's armrest toward Anakin. Snoke flickers his wrist and the lightsaber loops around and clubs Anakin in the skull. The hilt returns to the throne and settles on the armrest.

SNOKE

Such spunk. Look here now.

Snoke gestures and Anakin slides past the Praetorian Guards and Heavileer Ren toward the oval oculus that peers through a gap in the red curtains. The Supremacy's cannon's fires down upon the transports.

SNOKE

The entire Resistance on those transports...

Soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost.

Anakin turns, his eyes blazing with silent fire. He still had hope. He raised his hand again, and so takes Kylo's lightsaber from her belt, igniting the fiery blade. The Praetorian Guards arm themselves. Snoke snickers, holding his hand out to halt them.

SNOKE

Ooh. And still that fiery spit of hope.

You have the spirit of a true Jedi!

And because of that, it is time.

Anakin glares at Snoke, who turns to Kylo.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

My worthy apprentice, daughter of darkness,

heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny.

Anakin charges toward Snoke, but with a sweep of his hand, he flings the boy across the room. Kylo's lightsaber flies out of Anakin's grip and into Kylo's. Anakin rolls over to look up at her.

KYLO

I know what I have to do.

ANAKIN

Maela.

Luke enters the room and Snoke waves his fingers; Kylo, the Knights of Ren, Luke's old Lightsaber, and Anakin disappear and the door closes behind the old Jedi Master.

SNOKE

Ah, Skywalker. So good of you to join us.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER - KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM - SPACE – NIGHT

One by one, the 6 Knights all together ignite their lightsabers. They move slowly towards Anakin. In the center is their leader ... Kylo Ren. Heavileer holds a Double Edged Lightsaber, Amor a lightsaber pike, Rogue has equipped two Tonfa Lightsabers, Snylo sports a Lightsaber Whip, and Munkil wields the Lightsaber Nun Chucks.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke sits in his throne as Luke makes a few steps inside the room. He removes his hood as we notice a cloaked figure beside Snoke's throne.

LUKE

Force Mirrors. Imitating the images of events happening in different places at your own will. A rare trick known by only a few.

SNOKE

I see you read those distasteful page-turners. Impressive, even in the face of death. You hold true to your Legend, Master Luke.

LUKE

I came here for Maela.

SNOKE

I don't care why you came. I only care about what I plan to do with you next.

LUKE

I want no quarrel, especially against one of the Whills.

Snokes lips curl in evil enjoyment as he stands from his throne chair.

SNOKE

So, you know of my history.

LUKE

I know you created my families history. But the other Whills didn't approve of your dark methods, just as I didn't when we met all those years ago.

SNOKE

You're very wise, Skywalker. Yes, the others didn't approve of my plan; to use your father's blood and body to rule the galaxy forever.

Snoke steps off the small staircase leading to the throne.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

But then you foiled my plans by regaining his spirits. By bringing Anakin Skywalker to the light. The other Whills discovered a change in the galaxy, that I had tampered with the original history of the universe.

This strikes a nerve with Luke.

LUKE

Original history?

SNOKE

Yes. I used my vast knowledge of the Force to change the original timeline. Many have suffered and died because of this. From the birth of your father to his death, I have vexed the galaxy.

LUKE

(realizing)

My father's turn to the dark side... The Clone Wars... The Empire... It was all you. You constructed all of this.

SNOKE

Give credit where it is due, Skywalker. For you see, after your father's death, my brothers discovered my perfect plan. Their last act was used to banish me here, scarred and weakened.

Snoke's tone grows dark.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

You were supposed to die by Sidious's hand that day on Endor. You decimated my plan. But no matter, no matter. Thanks to you, I am the last of the Whills.

LUKE is suddenly blasted across the room! He slams against the wall ... pinned there by some unseen force. With sudden effort, LUKE wrenches himself off the wall and swings his hands on SNOKE ... blasting him off his feet! LUKE and SNOKE battle with the Force, powerful blasts throwing them across the room. SNOKE SCREAMS, EYES BLAZING! LUKE suddenly is dropped to one knee. Snoke stands over Luke and produces fire from his fingers; Force Pyrokinesis. Luke raises his hands to block the flames with the Force.

SNOKE

You see, Skywalker, my life as a Whill has

granted me the knowledge of even the most forbidden techniques!

LUKE is breathing hard on the floor, his eye looking into the madness of SNOKE...

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Anakin charges Kylo. A great sword fight ensues.

As the battle proceeds, Anakin grows tired.

Kylo grows stronger as she becomes angry. Anakin takes the attack to Kylo. Snylo Ren throws Anakin back using the Force.

Anakin meets blades with Heavileer Ren's Double edged lightsaber. As they reach the red curtains covering the windows around them, Anakin cuts it, starting a fire that spreads and leaps over Heavileer.

INT. ESCAPE POD – COCKPIT – SPACE – NIGHT

Poe rushes into the cockpit and grabs the pod pilot, desperate.

POE

Come on, give it full thrusters. Full speed!

The pilot's face turns red with stress.

POD PILOT

I am, sir!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

The Supremacy rumbles with each blast of its megalaser batteries. Visible through the hangar's magnetically shielded portal, tiny dots that were the Resistance transports blink out of existence one after another.

FINN

You murdering bastard!

The thief tallies the stacks of credits near his new ship, not the least bit offended.

DJ

Take it easy, Big F. They blow you up today, you blow them up tomorrow. It's just business.

Finn struggles in the grip of the Stormtroopers, he directs his rage at DJ.

FINN

You're wrong.

DJ shrugs.

DJ

Maybe.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Raddus is turning around from its original course, toward the First Order fleet.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar pilots the entire cruiser; alone. A soldier, a warrior, a hero, a Admiral. He prepares the lightspeed.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Kylo holds Anakin in the air using the Force, turns and kicks Anakin into the center of them. Anakin is choking. He hits the ground hard. The Jedi tumbles, dodging a slash from Amor Ren's Lightsaber Pike. Rogue Ren spins around, and using the Force, hurling one of his two lightsabers toward Anakin.

Anakin spins, dodging the lethal saber strike and kicks Munkil Ren, sending him over to Snylo. Anakin jumps toward Kylo. They continue their vicious fight.

Anakin regains his composure and attacks Kylo as the Dark Lord continues his spin to meet him head on. SNYLO comes in fast, swinging at ANAKINS'S head.

ANAKIN dodges the cut easily. Then catches Snylo Ren's light-whip with his blade.

SNYLO REN

Solo, you disappoint me. Surely, you can do more.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke pushes Luke back with flames from the Force, while Luke continues to raise his hand to push the flames away. Luke switches to the offensive, hurling Snoke through his own chair. The Praetorian Guards prepare their weapons and Luke ignites his green lightsaber.

Luke parries, blocks, and dodges each attack from each guard with ease, making him a formidable opponent. In a blur of laser blades, one red guard falls, then another. One knicks Luke on the arm, then one wraps its electro whip around his metal hand.

As Snoke stands he steps back into the shadows of the throne room, smiling in evil intent.

Luke locks blades with an electro spear then kicks the one behind him away, hurling the guard into a electro vaporizer.

The cloaked figure from before steps away from the throne in front of Snoke, watching Luke slice the head off a guard; two left. Luke drops the lightsaber and grips the whip out of a guards hand, ripping his leg off.

SNOKE

I am pleased to see your tactic. To wear the old man out to strike him down. This is your moment, Caedus. Destroy Skywalker and fulfill the prophecy!

The figure drops his cloak and reaches his hand out, a lightsaber similar, almost exact, to the Mandalorian lore, gently floats off Snoke's belt and into the dark apprentice's hand.

Luke gestures for his lightsaber, throwing the whip around the last guard, ripping the red armored soldier to pieces. Luke turns in defense and meets a BLACK BLADE; THE DARSKSABER IN THE HANDS OF A SITH CLONE OF LUKE SKYWALKER!

Luke stares at this clone in horror.

LUKE

No...

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

ROGUE REN parried another cut.

ROGUE REN thrusts. ANAKIN steps back quickly, panting for breath.

ANAKIN takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives HEAVILEER back. Then Heavileer's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces ANAKIN to retreat.

AMOR increases the tempo of his attack. ANAKIN is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Kylo presses. Her lightsaber flashes.

ANAKIN is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back in the center of the Knights of Ren, staring at the floor and breathing heavily; exhausted.

KYLO comes in fast for a devastating blow.

ANAKIN dodges the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that ANAKIN is the complete swordsman.

Kylo raises her lightsaber. Her lightsaber flashes down and CLASHES against Anakin's lightsaber! As does the rest of the Knights.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Caedus, the Sith Clone of Luke, lashes out at LUKE, as they continue a ferocious sword fight. SNOKE throws the bodies of the red guards at LUKE using the Force. CAEDUS kicks LUKE, and he drops to one knee. The Clone rains attacks down on Luke's lightsaber as he tries to regain his posture. His old age has caught up to him, along with the many wounds the guards left on him weighing down.

Luke pushes Caedus' lightsaber back and lunges for a swing. Snoke flicks a finger, hurling Luke away before he can even make contact with his blade. Luke thuds on the floor hard, the wounds on his body and face have taken the worst of the forceful landing.

LUKE

Cloning Jedi is an abomination to the galaxy. You know this.

SNOKE

Quite true, but this one is an exception. You see, my Force connection with Caedus allows him to use the same abilities as I.

LUKE

Even if a Jedi clone could be perfect, no amount of knowledge would allow them to use the Force.

SNOKE

Are you prepared to test that, Skywalker?

The clone deactivates the Darksaber, places the hilt on his belt, and smirks. He produces Force Lightning and blast a horde of it toward the old Jedi Master. Luke deactivates his lightsaber and raises his left hand to block it with a wave of Force energy.

Snoke steps to Luke's other side and begins blasting fire from his fingers once more. Luke raises his right hand, blocking the fire as well. They stop; Luke stands and they blast again. Luke closes his eyes and breathes, allowing him to calm his senses and stay in tune with the Force. He spreads his hands to the floor, stopping the Lightning and Fire with ease.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE - NIGHT

The force and speed of his attack catches Kylo and the others slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsabers flash. Anakin cuts HEAVILEER'S left hand off, then AMOR is sliced in the nose. The two fall as the other four Knights surround Anakin. MUNKIL draws back, putting a hand to his arm. He takes the hand away and looks at the smear of blood where Anakin has nicked him.

KYLO parries and ripostes. It's no contest. ANAKIN is driven back against the window walls around them.

Silence. KYLO steps away from ANAKIN so they can all surround him. Her lightsaber whirls in a formal salute.

MUNKIL charges across the space at ANAKIN. They all rain down blows upon the boy. ANAKIN doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that Knights aim.

Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. Until he TEARS ROGUE RENS LEG FROM HIS BODY USING HIS LIGHTSABER! Munkil twirls his Lightsaber Nunchucks toward Anakin, who slices Munkils arm off by the shoulder.

SNYLOS light-whip twirls around Anakins blade, trying to pull him close. Anakin reacts, pulling against him. A lethal toggle war until Anakin lets go of his saber. The blade and the whip pierce through Snylo's chest!

Anakin lifts his Lightsaber back to his palm.

Kylo is the only one left standing against Anakin. Kylo, hardly a broken sweat, but Anakin is drained, exhausted.

KYLO

Your exhausted. You need a better teacher.

I can show you the true ways of the Force.

Anakin... its not too late.

Kylo reaches her hand out to Anakin in a kind gesture.

ANAKIN

No...

They charge toward each other. Anakins strokes become feebler, slower. ANAKIN attacks! He flies forward. KYLO is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of the two swordsmen's speeds and swordplay. Their lightsabers are a humming blur of light. She staggers back, gasping and spent, against the window wall.

ANAKIN kicks KYLO'S shoulder, and is about to drive the lightsaber into the top of her head. Anakin attacks Kylo with a new ferocity Their fighting becomes even more intense. Kylo catches her saber.

KYLO REN kicks ANAKIN over to the other side of the room. Anakin drops his lightsaber, pulling the double edged lightsaber to his hand. Kylo jumps after him. Anakin backs away, barely dodging her. ANAKIN and KYLO REN battle around the beaten Knights Of Ren. KYLO REN catches ANAKIN off guard.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Peavy analyzes the Raddus as he analyzes its schematics.

PEAVY

Sir, the Resistance cruiser's

preparing to jump to lightspeed.

HUX

(dismissive)

It's empty. They're just trying to pull

our attention away. Pathetic. Keep your fire

on the transports.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Phasma raises her blaster and fires into Rose's heart; killing her. Finn tries to shake the Stormtroopers grip loose, proving ineffective.

FINN

NO! NO! ROSE!!

PHASMA

Execution by blaster is too good for you.

Let's make this hurt.

Two Stormtroopers draw laser axes as Phasma grabs two electric batons from her officers. Finn suddenly has no grip on him and stands. The cuffs are removed and Phasma throws one of the batons to him.

Finn picks it up, then the fight begins! Finn ducks from the first axe, then slams the second axe away with the baton and meets Phasmas with his.

PHASMA

No one to save you now, traitor.

FINN

Who said I needed saving?

Finn shoves Phasma away and begins brawling the three exceptional Stormtroopers. Finn parries and ducks with every axe swing, using his baton as a slapping weapon to defend himself from the lethal attacks.

INT. ESCAPE POD – SPACE – NIGHT

Leia, Poe, Connix, and D'Acy stare out of the viewport, watching the Raddus slowly turning away toward the First Order.

CONNIX

He's running away.

Poe shakes his head, an idea forming.

POE

No, he isn't.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar sits in the pilot chair, preparing lightspeed for full power. He looks out the viewport where we see he is facing toward the FIRST ORDER FLEET.

INT. HUX'S STAR DESTROYER – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux steps up closer to the viewport, an idea forming as to what the Raddus is scheming.

An officer races out of the room screaming:

YOUNG OFFICER

It's a trap!! It's a trap!!!

Peavy pushes past Hux.

PEAVY

No.

Hux turns to his officers, furious and petrified.

HUX

Fire on that cruiser!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke raises his other hand and Luke's feet are pulled from underneath him. Snoke lifts him in mid-air with the Force and slams him onto the ground. He does it once more and Luke rolls on the sleek floor, seeing his lightsaber fly off his belt and into Caedus' hand.

Snoke steps back, smiling.

CAEDUS

The Legend of Luke Skywalker ends here. But he will not be remembered as a hero; but as a failure. His daughter, Sith. His padawans, dead. At last, there is no Jedi. The Light dies with you.

LUKE

No...

Snoke tightens his fingers, Luke is lifted to his knees and faced toward Caedus.

SNOKE

When you are dead, Skywalker, I will use your nephews body as a vessel for all eternity.

LUKE

The boy has no traits other than his blood and training. He isn't Darth Vader.

SNOKE

Oh, but he is.

Luke's eyes grow black as his flesh grows pale; Snoke knows of Anakin's true nature, that Anakin is the manifestation of Darth Vader's spirit.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

You think you can hide that from me? The one who spawned the idea of Vader's little "virgin birth"?

(beat)

I accidentally brought you into this world, and now I will take you from it!

Snoke grins as Caedus ignites Luke's green Lightsaber! Snoke closes his eyes, feeling the dark side building inside of Caedus.

SNOKE

My greatest apprentice, Turn the Lightsaber to strike true...

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

The SITH makes a quick move, throwing his lightsaber at ANAKIN, who leaps into the air, catches it, and hurls it into Kylo's palm! ANAKIN slumps to the floor, exasperated. Kylo grunts in agony, glaring at Anakin.

KYLO

It doesn't have to be this way... Anakin... I want you to stand by my side. We can defeat Snoke together.

ANAKIN

Maela, I cant let you go this way...

KYLO

It's time to let old things die. Snoke. Luke. The Resistance. The First Order. The Sith. The Jedi. Anakin, we can bring a new order to the galaxy.

ANAKIN

Maela, don't do this.

KYLO

Why are you still holding on?!?! Let go! Don't you want to know the truth? About why Jacen and Jaina risked so much to save you?

This question aches at Anakin, he looks at his cousin now, with sympathy.

KYLO

Or have you always known? You know. Say it.

A tear drops down Anakin's cheek.

ANAKIN

I'm his reincarnation... Darth Vader... His hatred manifests within me...

KYLO

You were resented. Feared. Your parents sent you to Luke because the sight of him inside you pained them. They think you're nothing.

Anakin weeps, unable to keep his emotions in tune hearing these words.

KYLO

But you're something to me.

Anakin looks into his cousins eyes, seeing Maela still cares for him. But could it be a ruse? A truthful deception? There's no real way to know. They stand, she reaches her hand out.

KYLO (CONT'D)

Join me.

She steps closer, pleading now.

KYLO (CONT'D)

Please...

Anakin stares at her gloved hand, seeing the hole burned inside her palm, reminded of the hole in his own. He looks into Kylo's eyes, then spots his lightsaber behind her. He reaches for her hand, then the lightsaber floats quickly toward him. It stops mid-air, between them, as we see they both are pulling at the old lightsaber.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn holds his own, whacking one of the Stormtroopers in face; tearing through the helmet and leaving him unconscious. Finn smiles, a bitter victory – interrupted when the other axe equipped Stormtrooper swings for his chin, he steps back a the right time to barely miss it.

Finn drops his baton and grips a hold of the axe handle, pushing against the Stormtrooper. The trooper headbutts Finn and kicks him to the ground. Finn rolls and grabs the other laser axe, slicing the Stormtroopers legs off.

Finn turns his head and meets Phasmas baton. He falls to the ground, dazed and exhausted. She throws the baton to the side, eyeing the axes. She grasps them.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Caedus raises the green glowing lightsaber.

SNOKE

He raises it...

Snoke's eyes open.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

AND KILLS HIS TRUE ENEMY!!!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

Finn glares at Phasma's silver helmet, looking at his blurred reflection.

PHASMA

And now, FN-2187, you will die.

Phasma pulls back to swing on him.

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The Raddus is fully facing the Supremacy, the cannons getting closer to meeting their mark on the Raddus.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar steps out of the chair, moving the controller of the cruiser away. He presses buttons, giving the clearance to fly into hyperspace.

ACKBAR

In the light of darkness, hope still lives.

Death is an illusion, blazed by fear. I Am

One With The Force, And The Force Is With Me!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Snoke eyes the oval oculus, seeing the Raddus preparing for lightspeed – toward the Star Destroyer! Luke senses Snoke losing focus of him. As Luke is lowered from Snoke's hold, he force pulls the black lightsaber to his hand and ignites it; barely leaving a fatal wound on the clone.

Snoke shrieks violently as a mark appears on him as well; their connection with the Force has betrayed their efforts!

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – KYLO'S TRAINING ROOM – SPACE - NIGHT

Anakin and Kylo grunt, fighting with the full extent of the Force.

They are struggling. They eventually are pushed farther away from one another, still keeping a grip on the saber with the Force.

They continue exerting all they can into taking the lightsaber from one another until the kyber crystal in the center of the hilt explodes; the force of this explosion hurls the two at opposite ends of the room.

INT. RADDUS – BRIDGE – SPACE – NIGHT

Ackbar glares at the Supremacy, pressing a button as everything begins to be consumed by ZOOM STARS – LIGHTSPEED!!

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

Silence fills the galaxy as the Raddus tears through the Supremacy in a flash! All of the smaller Star Destroyers are torn to pieces but Hux's Star Destroyer and the Supremacy only take a crippling blow.

BOOM.

We see Leia and Poe looking out of the viewport of the escape pod as the surviving transports flee toward the planet Crait.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – DESTROYED HANGAR – SPACE – NIGHT

The hangar is in flames, metal chars fall the ceiling the entire hangar along with most of their battalion are destroyed. Docking rigs have caved in on TIE Fighters. Finn's face is being bumped back and forth by BB-8, who chirps sad beeps until Finn regains consciousness.

FINN

BB-8! You're okay! What happened?

BB-8 chirps and gestures to a transport unharmed and ready for the taking.

FINN

Let's just leave.

Finn and BB-8 race to the transports area until a blaster bolt bounces in front of Finn's feet. He stops himself and turns to see Phasma, jumping off a platform and onto the floor a few feet away from Finn.

FINN

BB-8, get the ship ready.

BB-8 chirps nervously.

FINN

There's no time to argue, just prime the ship. I have to do this.

BB-8 and Finn separate; Finn charges toward Phasma, who prepares her chrome pike for battle. Finn grabs a baton from the ground and swings at Phasma. She blocks at cuts his shoulder, He swings downward and meets her pike; eyes locked.

PHASMA

You are a bug in the system.

FINN

Let's go, chrome dome.

Finn grunts as he pushes her back. He strikes, hitting her pike and her shoulder. She swings and misses completely.

FINN

Come on!

She thrusts her pike and cuts Finn's chin. She grabs her blaster and he chops off the barrel of it! Her strikes thunder against Finn's baton, rattling his arms and bones. All Finn could do was manage to block and parry her attacks as she drives him under a walker's leg and through the smoke.

PHASMA

You were always disrespectful, disobedient. Your emotions make you weak.

She hammers at his baton, Finn keeps his balance no more, tumbling backward into a hole. Phasma turns to step away, until we see Finn reemerge behind her.

FINN

Hey.

She looks to see him, only to be met by Finn's baton. He clocked his baton at her helmet, sending her sprawling to the hangar floor. Phasma groans as she lifts her head to see Finn standing on a TRANSPORT SHIP. BB-8 IS PILOTING.

Finn notices her helmet is cracked, she has a blue eye glaring at him. Seeing she was actually human makes him shudder.

PHASMA

You were always scum.

FINN

Rebel scum.

He presses a button on the padlock and the hatch door shuts. The transport flies away from the wounded Phasma.

INT. SUPREMACY STAR DESTROYER – THRONE ROOM – SPACE – NIGHT

Hux analyzes the room; seeing all of Snoke's guards are dead and Snoke and Caedus are unconscious, as if in a coma.

Hux reaches for the blaster in his coat. Kylo steps into the room, Hux sways his hand away from the blaster.

HUX

What happened?

KYLO

Skywalker nearly murdered Snoke. And the boy nearly killed my Knights.

Maela steps to the massive viewport of the room, analyzing the whereabouts of Anakin and Luke with the Force. Hux grabs a shred of a hanging curtain while Kylo roots her feet to the floor.

KYLO (CONT'D)

What happened?

HUX

They took Snoke's escape craft. We know where they're going.

KYLO

We need medics in here, immediately. Along

with in my training quarters, you'll find

dead along with casualties. Get all our forces down to that Resistance base.

Kylo begins to walk away from the window and past Hux.

KYLO (CONT'D)

Let's finish this.

HUX

Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my army?

Our Supreme Leader is in a state of coma!

We have no ruler!

Kylo stops and pinches her fingers, imagining them on Hux's windpipe. Hux begins to choke, falling to his knees. Kylo turns to him.

KYLO

Repeat that?

HUX

Long live the Supreme Leader.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Bundled in a high collared coat, Leia stared out at the sur-

face of Crait from the entrance of the old rebel fort. Behind her, the last soldiers of the Resistance carried out Captain Dameron's orders to arm themselves. And before her stretched a plain as desolate as Hoth's icy wastes, with salt in place of snow.

Soon the walkers and war machines of the First Order would

trample that ground and wage an assault on the base. The Resistance has no option.

All of the six transports that had landed on Crait were damaged and in need of repair. Even if they launched, they would never get far without an ion cannon to neutralize the Destroyers in orbit.

The base on Crait wasn't much more than a warren of abandoned mineral mines with a deflector shield and armor-shelled outer door. We hear the sounds of incoming ships from the distance where Leia stares at. She places her transmitter to her lips, seeing Six TIE FIGHTERS AND A TRANSPORT SHIP.

LEIA

They're coming, shut the door.

The shield door, a reinforced block a hundred meters tall, begins to drop, its rusty gears whining from years of nonuse. As the Resistance soldiers went farther back into the mines, so did the mountain's native inhabitants, a four legged species of Crystal Foxes. The First Order transport speeds ahead of the TIEs and arrows the base's entrance.

POE

Incoming! Go! Go! Move!

CONNIX

Get that shield door down!

The transport shuttle crashes into the small crease the entrance made as it closes. Everyone begins firing on the ship. The shield door booms as it closes. Poe blasts open the shuttle's canopy.

FINN (O.S.)

No! Wait, don't shoot! It's us!

No! Don't shoot!

POE

Hold your fire!

Everyone lowers their blasters as Finn and BB-8 walk out of the shuttle.

LEIA

Finn?

POE

Finn! You're not dead!

BB-8 CHIRPING EXCITEDLY as he rolls toward Poe. He drops to a knee, hugging the droid. Finn steps to him, his face grim.

POE

Where's Rose?

Finn shakes his head.

POE (CONT'D)

And DJ?

FINN

Sold us out.

Finn analyzes the number of survivors.

FINN

Is this all that's left?

Poe turns to Leia, who looks back at him.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Connix places a holographic plate of the battlefield in front of the sealed doors on a dust covered table. Finn steps to the hologram along with Poe. Leia sits down, feeling unease.

POE

All right, shields are up so they can't hit us

from orbit. Use whatever power we've got left

to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim.

LEIA

Use my personal code.

They all turn to her.

LEIA (CONT'D)

If there are any allies to the Resistance,

it's now or never.

POE

Connix, what do you got?

CONNIX

Rotting munitions, rusted artillery, some half-gutted skim speeders.

Poe steps to the viewport of the command post.

POE

Well, let's just pray that big-ass door

holds long enough for us to get help.

We hear a destructive rumbling in the distance.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

The crystal fox creatures step back from the hangar doors as it shakes and rustles.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

First Order gunships and trooper transports land by the dozen on the salt flats outside. Gorilla walkers unfold from their moorings on the sides of the gunships, each step causing the ground to quake. Hovertanks float down cargo ramps. We see a gargantuan superlaser barrel on rotating treads.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Finn steps to the viewport, analyzing the massive army drawing near.

FINN

A battering ram cannon.

POE

A what now?

FINN

Miniaturized Death Star tech. It'll crack that door open like an egg. There has to be a back way

out of here, right?

POE

BB-8, what do you got?

C-3PO

BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics.

This is the only way in or out.

The walls creak as everyone stares at the doors.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

The small group of soldiers turn their heads as the walls creak and the doors squeal. The crystal foxes pout and panic.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Finn grabs Poe, staring him in the eyes; a fire sparking in his eyes.

FINN

Come on. We have allies. People believe in Leia.

They'll get our message, they'll come.

But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Soldiers buckle themselves in the skimmers along with Finn and Poe. Others arm themselves with blasters, stepping out to the trenches in front of the blast doors.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – TRENCHES – CRAIT – DAY

The soldiers take battle positions, aiming their blasters ahead of them. A general steps out of the trench, making a red footprint in the ground. He stops and raises his telescope to his eyes.

SOLDIER (O.S.)

On me! On me! Move! Move! Go back! Gather your weapons!

SOLDIER #2

Get over here!

One soldier in the trenches runs his fingers on the footprint left by the general and licks his own fingertips.

SOLDIER #3

Salt.

SOLDIER #4

Ground forces, incoming.

POE (ON RADIO)

Copy that. On our way.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The chute on the mountains opens and the skimmers soar high in the air. The thirteen soldiers drop toward the ground on their skimmers, engaging their mono-skis.

Finn ejects his mono-ski, smirking in confidence. The thirteen skimmers land in a spume of red as the mono-skis dug crystals that lay beneath the salt. Scarlet clouds of crystal dust trails them like exhaust fumes as they shoot across the surface.

The skimmers dart past the trenches as TIE Fighters begin crisscrossing above them while higher in the sky a black folded wing shuttle circles like a predator.

POE

All right, ground forces, lay down some fire!

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Hux turns to Kylo as officers pilot the ship and watch the battle through the viewport of the shuttle.

HUX

Thirteen incoming light craft. Shall we hold

until we clear them?

KYLO

No. The Resistance is in that mine.

Push through.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

TIEs screamed over them, raining lasers. One of the skimmers fell away in a smear of red.

POE

Fighters, break off!

At Poe's command, the skimmers dispersed and the

TIEs broke formation to follow. Finn skated across the flats,

banking to the sides as a TIE chased him. The starfighter's

guns gouged dark red cracks in the ground. Poe and the trench batteries had better luck, and several TIEs went down in flames,

including the one chasing him. Yet those losses didn't put

much of a dent in the enemy squadron.

POE

Finn, you got three right behind you!

More skimmers met their end, picked off by TIEs in suc-

cession. Their crashes gashed the ground as if the land itself

bled. Worse yet, the defensive fire from the turbolaser bat

teries had all but stopped. TIEs swarmed over the trenches

spitting death at the Resistance soldiers and knocking out

artillery.

The battle was turning into a massacre.

Poe grippes his control sticks and rocketed toward the

front lines.

POE

Finn! Behind you!

Finn glances back as a trio of TIEs dove at his skimmer

Their laser cannons glowed, about to be triggered. It was

over for him.

FINN

I can't shake 'em!

He flinches as all three TIEs were blasted from behind.

A Corellian freighter, which looked as banged-up as any-

thing else from the fort, soared through the fiery wreckage.

Finn gapes at the ship, barely keeping control of his skim-

mer.

FINN

Whoo! Yeah!

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Chewie howls, piloting the ship as a Porg shrieks a battlecry.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin is maneuvering the cannon, smirking.

ANAKIN

Whoo! I like this!

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo stomps to the pilots of the shuttle, yelling.

KYLO

BLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF THE SKY!!

HUX

All fighters!

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Dozens of more TIE Fighters fly into view, chasing the Falcon. Others follow.

POE

He drew 'em off! All of 'em!

FINN

Oh, they hate that ship!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

The Falcon shoots at TIE fighters. It scores two direct hits. It nicks a third TIE, which plows into one of its' own wingmen. The dogfight between Rebel Skimmers and First Order TIE fighters rages.

The TIEs continues to be picked off by the rampaging Millennium Falcon.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

The Falcon made an abrupt drop into a crevice, a

move most of the TIEs failed in spectacular fashion. Some

smashed into the surface, others into the sides of the crev-

ice, and all went up in flames.

Finn refocused his attention on the front lines, which

started to open.

FINN

There it is.

Two multi-legged tug walkers plodded forward, yoked to

the battering ram cannon. Plated in dense armor, the mam

moth siege gun that was dragged forward seemed even more

imposing than Finn had described-perhaps fifty meters tall,

nearly half the height of the shield door.

POE

That is a big gun.

FINN

Okay, this is it. Our only shot is down the throat.

Finn studied the cannon. Its grooved head began to

warm up. pulsing with the energy of its superlaser. To aim a

shot down the giant barrel, they'd have to fly straight up to

the cannon, which was going to be nearly impossible with

the First Order forces protecting it.

Poe led the way.

The turbolaser towers that had outlasted the TIEs renew the assault. The walkers and hovertanks responded in kind, peppering the trenches with their guns. But when the black command shuttle dropped lower and started targeting the skimmers, the rest of the First Order's forces did the same, concentrating their fire. Finn manages to evade the lasers, but the skimmer beside his doesn't. After the cloud from its crash cleared Poe sees that the battering ram cannon held a steady deadly glow.

FINN

The cannon's opening. This is our chance.

POE

They're picking us all off. We're not gonna make it.

FINN

Making my final approach. Target in sight, guns are hot.

POE

No! Pull off!

FINN

What?

POE

The cannon is charged! It's a suicide run!

All craft, pull away!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

The Millennium Falcon has landed; Anakin steps out, holding the binary beacon. He follows the direction it leads to, pacing quickly. Luke steps out, holding the hilt of the Darksaber and his heart as he walks away from the ship. He falls to his knees on the edge of the mountain, seeing the entire First Order preparing their cannon for fire.

LUKE

No...

He feels a presence from the past appear behind him.

LUKE

Master Yoda...

YODA'S GHOST

Young Skywalker...

Yoda has appeared in his BLUE FORCE GHOST FORM.

LUKE

What are you doing here?

YODA'S GHOST

Hee-hee-hee-hee. Skywalker, Skywalker. Still looking to the horizon. Never here. Never now. The need in front of your nose.

LUKE

I can't go out there... I'm too old. I'm drained and weak. Snoke overwhelmed me.

YODA'S GHOST

True, but lost hope is not. Remember your training, Luke. Be the legend they know you are.

BEN'S GHOST (O.S.)

Your body may be out of shape, but the Force is still strong in you.

BEN KENOBI'S GHOST APPEARS.

LUKE

I don't know what to do...

BEN'S GHOST

Your destiny lies on a different path from Anakin's. You've trained him with all the knowledge you had. But your part is not done.

YODA'S GHOST

Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. Use your strengths, stretch out with your feelings.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST (O.S.)

And remember, The Force will be with you.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST APPEARS as Luke stares up at him, recognizing the face of his father.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S GHOST (CONT'D)

Always.

With this advice, the ghosts disappear.

Luke crosses his legs, beginning to meditate. The Darksaber floats in front of him; we see his hand from the other side of him REACH FOR IT.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

Finn inverts his skimmer, eluding another blast, and steered clear of the lasers, following Poe and the others back to the trenches. But Finn kept speeding toward the cannon.

FINN

No! I'm almost there!

POE

Retreat, Finn! That's an order!

FINN

No! I won't let them win!

POE

No! Finn, listen to me! We have to retreat!

Finn wasn't listening. He sideslipped his skimmer through

the cannon fire, dusting up more crystalline clouds. Though

he claimed to be a terrible pilot, the ex-stormtrooper's deft

maneuvering was nothing short of astounding. Finn's flying was inspired.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo glares at the cannons flames as it grows brighter, connecting to its target.

MALE SCOUT

(RADIO)

The cannon is warming up now.

MALE COMMANDER

(RADIO)

Copy that. We see it.

MALE SCOUT

Preparing to fire.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

The cannons barrel shone through the lasers, on the cusp of firing. The tremendous heat it generated melts the salt around it, stirring a crimson haze around its treads. The cannon targets aims in Finns direction, toward the doors of the base.

Finn hits his boosters, flying through the enflaming energy. The cannon fires, obliterating Finn's skimmer and the shield doors cave in from the blast.

Finn is gone.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo smirks as Hux glances to her.

KYLO REN

General Hux, advance. No quarter.

No prisoners.

INT. RESISTANCE FORT – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Connix stares at an empty black screen, no response from any frequencies.

CONNIX

Our distress signal's been received at multiple points, but no response.

D'ACY

They've heard us, but no one's coming.

Everyone in the room turns to Leia, who sighs.

LEIA

We fought till the end. But the galaxy

has lost all its hope. The spark is out.

Faces fall, hers with them. Footsteps echoed the caverns. A man in tattered black robes walks into the room, to Leia. He pulls off his hood, revealing the lined, bearded face of her twin; Luke Skywalker. He doesn't sport the scars we saw on him earlier, his hair is darker and he looks more youthful than before.

LEIA

Luke.

LUKE

Leia, I'm sorry.

LEIA

I know. I know you are. I'm just glad you're here

at the end. This... This is the end isn't it? I've denied it for so long but... I've always known...

LUKE

I came to face the mistakes I made, Leia. And I can't save her, but I will help her.

LEIA

I held out hope for so long, But I am at my end. She's gone, Luke...

LUKE

No one's ever really gone. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to start to make things right.

Leia places her hand on top of Luke's and her weariness fades away. When at last Luke withdrew his hand, she held a pair of chance cubes; The golden dice from the Falcon.

He stands, kissing her forehead. She watches as he steps to C-3PO.

C-3PO

Master Luke.

Luke winks at his old friend and exits the room.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

The last remaining soldiers stand as Luke walks through the burning hole blast doors. Poe eyes him, feeling confident in Luke's brave advancement.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo sees a lone figure wearing dark robes emerging from the crack in the door. She senses who the figure is.

KYLO

Stop!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The walkers, hovertanks, and troopers come to a halt, still a distance from the fort. Skywalker strides across the red stained salt flats, his robes flapping. The hundreds of Stormtrooper rifles, walker guns, and hovertank cannons point at him.

He stops walking, staring at the cockpit of Hux's Shuttle.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo trembles and steps up closer to the glass.

KYLO

I want every gun we have to fire on that man.

Do it.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

One trigger happy gunner in an AT-M6 walker fires first, initiating megacaliber barrage that enveloped Skywalker in a column of fire.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo grits her teeth, tightening her fingers to a fist.

KYLO

More!

(beat)

More!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The Walkers, hovertanks, and Stormtroopers fire upon the very spot where Luke had stood.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Hux steps to Kylo.

HUX

That's enough.

Kylo ignored him. Hux took over.

HUX (CONT'D)

(SHOUTING)

That's enough!

The officers frantically issue the order and the firing petered out, creating a crater where Luke stood. Kylo collapses in her chair, Hux turns to her.

HUX

Do you think you got him? Now, if we're ready

to get moving, we can finish this.

The shuttle commander swallows loudly.

SHUTTLE COMMANDER

Sir?

An unnerving silence falls over the bridge. Kylo stands to stare out the viewport.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Luke climbs out of the crater, showing no sign of injury. He looks out to the cockpit and brushes off dust from his shoulder. Then Luke raises a hand out.

The Stormtrooper regiment is hurled into the air. Luke then lifts a Gorilla Walker off its robotic feet and hurls it against all the other walkers; explosions burst and consume the ground below Hux's shuttle. Smoke covers the entire ship.

INT. HUX'S SHUTTLE – COCKPIT – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo breathes shakily. Her rages surges as she stares at the black smoke covering the viewport.

KYLO

Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered

and don't advance until I say.

HUX

Supreme Leader, don't get distracted,

our goal...

Kylo waves her hand and Hux is tossed into the bulk head.

SHUTTLE COMMANDER

Right away, sir.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

The shuttle lands a few dozen feet away from Luke as he waits for his daughter to face him.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Poe lowers the binoculars, having seen Hux's shuttle land in front of Luke. Connix is watching from behind him.

CONNIX

Is that...

POE

I think so...

(beat)

It's Kylo Ren. Luke's facing him alone.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo steps out on the flickering flamed ground of the battlefield, to face her father.

KYLO

Old man... Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul?

LUKE

No.

Kylo drops her cape and runs her fingers on the hilt of Darth Vader's spare lightsaber. She ignites it! Luke ignites the DARKSABER and raises it against her.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT - DAY

Connix steps to Poe, watching these events unfold.

POE

He's doing this for a reason.

He's stalling so we can escape.

CONNIX

Escape? He's one man against an army.

We have to help him, we have to fight.

POE

No, no. We are the spark that'll light the fire

that'll burn the First Order down.

Skywalker's doing this so we can survive.

Leia walked out of the command post with C-3PO clanking behind her.

POE

There's gotta be a way out of this mine.

Hell, how did he get in here?

C-3PO

Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped

opening exists. But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are ,...

POE

Shh. Shush. Hush. Shush up.

Shut up!

C-3PO

To one.

POE

Listen.

Poe stares into the mine's tunnels. He heard nothing and only saw darkness.

C-3PO

My audio sensors no longer detect the...

POE

Exactly.

Connix begins to realize, an idea forming.

CONNIX

Where'd the crystal critters go?

A pair of red eyes blinking at them from the cave; a Crystal Fox scampers into the tunnel, its spines tinkling.

POE

Follow me.

Everyone turns to Leia, as if waiting for an order.

LEIA

What are you looking at me for?

Follow him.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin Solo slows down to a ridge, where the Crystal Fox's dash out of the mountain in droves.

ANAKIN

If the beacon's right beneath me,

they've got to be somewhere.

He sees the hole the foxes emerged from, small enough to fit a small hand. A space covered in boulders that had been fused together.

Anakin chuckles silently.

ANAKIN

Lifting rocks.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

KYLO lashes out at LUKE, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. They work their way off the crater and into the opposite side of it. LUKE FORCE PUSHES KYLO, and she drops to where she stood at the beginning of their duel.

LUKE and KYLO move their fight over the salts covering the land. As the laser swords fly, bits of the ground are torn through and salt flings into the air around them.

SUDDENLY, LUKE charges at KYLO. He moves in SLOW MOTION, visible through a sea of mist. KYLO attacks LUKE like a madman ... she brings down her lightsaber, leaping to his side.

KYLO desperately slashes her way towards LUKE, clashing with the Darksaber... LUKE charges at her, she slashes the top of his hilt, scraping it just barely.. They lock into a continuous battle.

Luke swings his saber, scraping her shoulder. Kylo slashes upward, missing, while Luke rams her with a push from the FORCE. Kylo darts her blade furiously, causing Luke to pace back as their sabers touch and make rhythms with each other.

Kylo raises her sword and brings it down on the blade of Luke. Luke swings his sword, chopping off a shoulder piece of her garment, then hits her with the hilt, right in the back of her neck.

Kylo slashes about as she spins to face him, when from behind, Luke met his saber an inch from her nose, she hops away quickly.

She lashes out with her foot to kick but he dodges and slices inches into her femur, but he catches his footing and yanks away before her blade can get his neck.

Kylo rushes at him, but he swings his saber up, meeting hers.

She darts past him and stabs into the ground. Luke parries and raises his saber, hardly breaking a sweat and not making ANY TRACKS IN THE SNOW.

He then takes his sword, and with all his strength, swings sideways. The sword goes part way through the Kylo's hip, and makes inches of contact, burning her.

Kylo uses her strength to continue slashing at him again.

Luke focuses on Kylo, taunting her. She snarls, taking a step forward. That's when her saber swings at his legs, which were left unharmed.

Kylo turns around and continues to fight. Luke swings his saber around, hitting hers and producing sparks of flaming energy. Swinging at one another, then clashing blades.

ANGLE ON: LUKE grazes KYLO in the knee.

KYLO ignores this and LUKE is the first to make contact. Kylo and Luke lock lightsabers on the top of the salt ground.

A huge spray of salt covers the air as it snows this mineral more and more. They continue to fight in the salt rain, darting from defense to attack, then quickly retreating to defense.

Kylo jumps over Luke and flips her lightsaber to meet Luke's. The fighting continues again until LUKE slips out of the way of Kylo's ferocious slash and turns back to her.

Their blades meet and sizzle violently against each other. Luke and Kylo pull their sabers away.

There is a pause as Luke contemplates his next move.

Kylo moves toward the old man. LUKE and KYLO move up toward where the First Order fleet once stood.

As they reach the upper landing of, Luke leaps over Kylo. Kylo grows stronger as she becomes angry. She takes the attack to Luke. The Jedi throws himself back to dodge.

LUKE and KYLO move up toward where the First Order fleet once stood. As they reach the upper landing, Luke leaps over Kylo. LUKE regains his composure and attacks Kylo as the Dark prodigy continues her spin to meet him head on. Luke attacks Kylo with a new ferocity.

Their fighting becomes even more intense.

She swings getting more aggressive, but she is stopped by Luke's weapon; the DARKSABER who has leaped in front of him.

He makes short work of this one, but another swing comes from behind him and misses a stabbing blow.

SLOW MOTION: Kylo staggers...she misses LUKE just barely...she looks down to her side in total disbelief...she whirls around, lost to her sabers purpose...

BEHIND HER, LUKE EMERGES AND BRINGS HIS SWORD DOWN ON HERS... KYLO freezes with a shocked look on her face...

SLOW MOTION ANGLE ON: KYLO, on the ground, sees LUKE

STANDING...KYLO fights her way up to her feet...

Like a madman, LUKE leaps aboard the slashing his saber and clashing into her lightsaber making a tune of clashes.

Kylo reads his thoughts, her old Master has nowhere left to go.

Luke leaps, Kylo follows him, and they both flip in the air, landing on the melted salt from before.

Luke lowers his saber, drained mentally and physically, completely out of options.

As Kylo lifts her red lightsaber high for another attack, a massive Gorilla Walker erupts from the behind her, Kylo dodges and Luke hurls it behind him.

KYLO HOWLS in ungodly anger!

LUKE

You were my daughter, Maela. I loved you.

KYLO

Oh, so you choose now to tell me! The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you,

I will have killed the last Jedi.

LUKE

Amazing. Every word of what you just said

was wrong.

Luke grins as he says this.

LUKE (CONT'D)

The Rebellion is reborn today.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin stands at the bottom of the crevasse, meditating as he was taught. His hand rose and so did a stack of boulders, loosened from a hole in a mountain.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT - DAY

Luke continues:

LUKE (CONT'D)

The war is just beginning.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT – DAY

Anakin's hand twitches as he breath changes. Anakin senses the others as the rocks continue to float up.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Luke tries to smile, knowing he would always be there for Anakin.

LUKE (CONT'D)

And I will not be the last Jedi.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN RIDGE – CRAIT - DAY

Anakin opens his eyes, teetering. Poe watches as the boulders levitate from the mouth of the tunnel to reveal Anakin on the other side like the last beam of the sunset. The boulders drop to the ground as Leia runs past Poe and toward Anakin.

Leia takes her son in her arms, holding her tight. Anakin smiles, holding her as well.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo snarls, glaring into Luke's eyes.

KYLO

Anakin... He made his choice. I'll destroy him,

and you, and all of it.

Luke deactivates the Darksaber as it's hilt flicks electricity out of itself, due to the cut inflicted by Kylo's blade. Luke throws the hilt down on the salt ground.

LUKE

No. Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you. Just like your mother.

A nerve strikes Kylo's heart. The thought of her mother's once sweet embrace caused a tear to fall from her eye and into her scar.

But then the thought of her mother's betrayal fueled her anger. Her lightsaber crackles as she lunges.

With all her strength, with all the rage she can muster, she swings and cuts nothing but AIR.

She slides on the salt ground behind her former master, then turns to see the result of her deed.

Luke turns to face her, unfazed. She points her saber into his heart, he shimmers like a HOLOGRAM, A PHANTOM... A PROJECTION.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

Luke sits on the ledge as salt rains around him, his legs crossed and his eyes closed a ring of pebbles hover around him.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – BATTLEFIELD – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo drops her lightsaber, realizing she has been tricked.

KYLO

No.

LUKE

See you around, kid.

Luke vanishes, Kylo fumes. She turns to the blast doors of the fort, sensing it is now vacant. Kylo falls to her knees and screams:

KYLO

No!

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

Luke's eyes open and he falls onto the salted mountain ledge.

We notice the Darksaber is not with him, it was taken by the projection he had created.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – FALCON RAMP - CRAIT – DAY

The last of the Resistance rushes onto the ramp of the Millennium Falcon as Anakin stops, sensing Luke. He turns to see Luke on the mountain ledge in the distance. Leia turns to see him as well, her eyes growing with tears.

EXT. RESISTANCE BASE – MOUNTAIN PLAINS – CRAIT – DAY

Luke raises himself up, his palms on his knees as he stares into the sky. It had taken everything in him to do what he had just done. The salt lines of tears on his face showed the strain. We see a bright light emerge from the clouds. Petals blown by the wind crumple across his robes.

The twin suns set over the landmass in the distance. He stares at the two suns and with his final breath, his body fades from the rock ground, his mind fades into the Force, and his spirit walks to the skies.

Luke Skywalker is gone...

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – HANGAR – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo, Hux, and a squad of Stormtroopers storm the shattered shield doors into the rebel base. Everything was empty. Kylo's hand trembles and the troopers hurried away from him as he enters the Command center. Hux eyes her back as she enters the room.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

She examines the antiquated command center consoles. She falls to her knees, picking up two small objects from the ground; the golden dice. The dice fades away as she looks up.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – RAMP – MOUNTAIN PLAINS - CRAIT – DAY

Anakin and Leia enter the ship, both upset about seeing Luke's passing.

Anakin turns his head, sensing Kylo's force connection as she eyes him the same.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo gazes at her cousin, feeling betrayed.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – RAMP – MOUNTAIN PLAINS - CRAIT – DAY

Anakin presses a button and the ramp rose.

INT. RESISTANCE BASE – COMMAND POST – CRAIT – DAY

Kylo stands alone in the command center, sensing her future.

Their force connection hasn't passed. It would continue to trance them for years to come.

The Force Bond would haunt them so long as Snoke LIVES.

EXT. SPACE – DAY

The Millennium Falcon soars away from Crait and flees the galaxy through hyperspace.

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON – LOUNGE – HYPERSPACE – DAY

Chewie and Leia embrace a close hug. Resistance survivors greet and thank Poe, who hugs C'ai. The alien laughs. C-3PO pats R2-D2 on the head.

C-3PO

Such a friend.

R2-D2 BEEPS.

Anakin analyzes BB-8 who chirps excitedly.

ANAKIN

It looks good.

BB-8 CHIRPS.

POE

You saved us.

ANAKIN

Of course I did. I have an act for it.

(analyzes)

Where's Finn?

Poe's face grows grim. D'Acy speaks to C-3PO.

D'ACY

When we get to the Outer Rim, I have a contact there.

C-3PO

Quite definitely possible.

Anakin sits down, beside a satchel filled with the ANCIENT JEDI TEXTS. Leia sits beside him, laying her hand on Luke's old lightsaber, now broken.

ANAKIN

Luke is gone. I felt it. It wasn't sadness or pain.

LEIA

It was peace and purpose. He was in serenity.

Anakin analyzes the room.

ANAKIN

How do we build a Rebellion from this?

Leia takes her sons hand.

LEIA

We have everything we need, son.

WE PAN TO VIEW THE LAST OF THE RESISTANCE AND THE POSSIBILITIES OF THE FUTURE TO COME.

EXT. HYPERSPACE – DAY

The Millennium Falcon SOARS through THE GLEAM OF BLUE AROUND THEM as they continue the epic tale OF STAR WARS.

CUT to BLACK.

CREDITS.

INT. ?????? – KAMINO – NIGHT

Hux stands at a banta tube, eyeing the wounded body of SNOKE. He turns to see the wounded body of CAEDUS, with a computer and WIRES CONNECTING THE TWO, TRANSFERRING BLOOD.

Hux walks over to FIVE banta tubes, smirking. He steps to the slide doors, then tilts his head to eye the tubes once more.

THE KNIGHTS OF REN ARE IN THE OTHER TUBES. And on their COMPUTER SCREEN READS THE WORDS "ROGUE ONE".

Hux exits and the doors close. WE CUT TO:

BLACK.

END.


End file.
